A New Beginning
by Lady Thundera
Summary: Set in the five year period between DB and DBZ when Goku and ChiChi are married and ready to begin their new life together.
1. Default Chapter

****

AN: I'm back! Did you miss me? I don't like my story "A New Adventure" and after watching the final episodes of DB and knowing more about G/CC now than I did when I wrote ANA, I got a better perception of how they were in the first five years of their marriage and so I'm writing again at what I think could've happened in that time. This story is rated R for sexual situations and that's mainly from this chapter. Those of you who are use to my stories knows that's the only reason my stories are rated this way. The rest of the story is mostly rated PG-13.

A New Beginning

"I'm so happy!" Chi-Chi squealed in delight. 

Yesterday, Goku and Chi-Chi were finally able to put out the fire on the Ox King's castle. The rest of the day was spent in preparation for the wedding of Goku and Chi-Chi. The villagers of Ox King's kingdom joyously worked together to create the ceremony for the two by preparing the meal, getting Goku and Ox King suits made since theirs burned up in the fire and several maidens helped Chi-Chi with her wedding dress by giving it a good cleaning to rid of the dust that built up over the years while in its case. 

The ceremony was held in the early afternoon the following day at the bottom of the hill where the Ox King's castle once stood. It was a perfect day with a clear, blue sky, and the bright, warm sun creating the perfect weather. A small group of the village people created the wedding march music with their musical instruments. Goku and Chi-Chi walked arm in arm down the white runner where a flower girl decorated it with red and pink rose petals.

Chi-Chi held onto Goku snuggly as they walked down the aisle together. Goku looked down at his wife-to-be confused. So many things ran through the young man's mind. He knew about Chi-Chi wanting to wear the wedding dress but why did _he_ have to get dressed up? Was it because he was getting married, too? Why did they have to walk on this white paper with flowers on it? What was that man in black at the end of the trail going to do when they get there? There were so many things that was happening that made Goku realized one thing--getting married was strange.

Goku and Chi-Chi stopped in front of the priest and listened as he spoke kind words about marriage. The priest went on to ask if anyone felt these two shouldn't be married. When no one spoke, he continued. The priest asked Goku if he will love, honor and protect Chi-Chi the rest of his life. He also asked Goku if he will take care of Chi-Chi in sickness and health and remained by her side in rich and poor. Goku didn't see anything wrong with that though he wasn't sure exactly on what love was but went ahead and said, 'Sure!' Chi-Chi politely nudged Goku and told him he was suppose to say, 'I do.' Goku apologized to the priest and said 'I do.' Chi-Chi was asked the same question to which she eagerly said 'I do.' She squeezed Goku's arm even tighter. Goku wondered what Chi-Chi's problem was. She was cutting off the blood circulation in his arm. 

The priest spoke a little more and told Goku to kiss Chi-Chi to make the wedding ceremony official. Kiss Chi-Chi in front of everyone? Goku just started kissing when he and Chi-Chi were on Nimbus as they searched for the Bansho fan. He got the feeling it was private and he wasn't sure about doing that in front of everyone. Chi-Chi whispered to Goku that they have to do this. Goku felt a light blush on his cheeks, feeling embarrassed but he decided to do it. Remembering what Chi-Chi told him last night, Goku raised the veil over Chi-Chi's head. He saw her eyes were sparkling in joy, just as it was when he proposed to marry her. Goku planned to make the kiss brief but as soon as he planted his lips on Chi-Chi's, she threw her arms around Goku's neck pulling him closer to prolong the kiss. Goku jerked in reaction, but Chi-Chi tightened her hold on him. She wasn't going to let go until _she_ was ready. 

When Chi-Chi broke away from Goku, the priest introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Son Goku. Goku blinked in surprise. Mr. and Mrs. Son Goku? What? Chi-Chi won't be called Chi-Chi anymore? Goku asked Chi-Chi about that and she told her husband that this is what happens when a woman gets married. She explained as his wife, she will be taking his last name and will be called Son Chi-Chi from now on. Goku nodded understanding and mentally confirmed that getting married was strange, but smiled as he realized it was kind of fun. Goku and Chi-Chi walked back down the aisle as villagers threw rice at them and cheered happy praises for the married couple. Chi-Chi laughed happily while Goku looked confused. Why would anyone throw away good rice? Could this marriage thing get any stranger?

The wedding reception immediate followed. Food was brought out for Goku, Chi-Chi, Ox King and Baba on the large picnic cloth. The villagers gathered to yell happy cheers and raised their glasses in the air wishing good luck and happiness to the newlywed couple. Goku rubbed the back of his head as he laughed nervously, slightly embarrassed by all the attention. No wonder Chi-Chi refused her father's offer at first for a big wedding. 

A five tier wedding cake was brought out for the couple. Goku licked his lips eager to taste the cake. He only had breakfast that morning and was getting hungry again. Goku was confused as he and Chi-Chi cut the cake together and fed a piece to one another. He shrugged thinking this was all apart of marriage. Afterwards, many pictures were taken of the couple by themselves and then with Ox King and Baba. With that out of the way, Goku was finally able to eat. 

Chi-Chi continued to touch and squeeze Goku's arm affectionately, continue to murmur how happy she was to be Goku's wife. Baba saw the two and couldn't help but smile. After all his adventures, Goku was finally going to settle down and with the right girl. "Well, Goku, I must admit. I never thought I'd see the day that _you_ get married."

Goku looked up from his fifth plate puzzled. "But how can you _not_ know? You're Fortune Teller Baba. You're supposed to know everything."

Baba rolled her eyes. "I only know what I choose to know. I'm doing you a big favor and not finding out what happens tonight!"

At Baba's words, Chi-Chi blushed while Goku looked adorably clueless. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Baba smirked and glanced at Chi-Chi whose cheeks were turning into a dark shade of red. "Just _where_ are you two staying tonight, Chi-Chi? Your father's castle is burnt to the ground."

Chi-Chi's blushed deepened and shyly played with her food. "Oh, I don't know. I hadn't thought about that. Where are we going to stay, Goku?"

"We can stay at my grandpa's house," Goku offered as he finished his plate of food and put a slice of wedding cake in his mouth.

"That's great," Chi-Chi said happily.

"Except we won't have a bed," Goku added as he reached for another piece of cake. "I left my futon at Master Roshi's house when I began training under him years ago. Do married people really share a bed, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi nodded shyly. "Yes, Goku."

Goku smiled. "Cool. My grandpa is the only person I shared a bed with and I miss sharing a bed with someone. Well, there was Lunch when I was staying at Master Roshi's because we were low on futons, but she shot me when her bad side took over. I kicked her knocking her out though." Goku rubbed the back of his head, recalling the bullet shots he got. "Those bullets hurt."

Chi-Chi blinked not fully understanding what Goku said. Still, she patted his knee gently. "Don't worry, Goku. I'll never shoot you."

Baba cackled wickedly. "I'm sure one of the villagers will be kind of enough to loan you something. Excuse me." Baba floated away from the newlyweds to Ox King who was talking to some villagers, thanking them for putting this wedding together so quickly. "Ox King, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Baba. What is it?" The villagers bowed politely in front of their king, leaving him and the fortuneteller alone.

"I think there's something you need to do. Goku's an innocent young man and he's been on his own most of his life. It's a miracle he didn't learn anything perverted from my brother so I think it's up to you give Goku the talk."

At that, the Ox King coughed up his wine. He pounded on his chest as he choked on the bubbly. Once he got the cool liquid down, he looked at the fortune teller stunned. "_The_ _talk_?!" The giant man blushed. "I--I, uh, I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Baba argued with hands on her hips. "He's your son-in-law now and you're gonna be a father to him. Goku's going to be in for a big surprise tonight if someone doesn't tell him what will happen. Well, your daughter will tell him unless she doesn't know." She eyed the giant man curiously. "Does Chi-Chi know?"

Ox King's cheeks blushed furiously. "Old woman, I… Chi-Chi knows not to do that until she's married."

"She's married now, Ox!" Baba argued.

Ox King didn't want to admit it but Baba had a point. When he had to give his daughter the talk, he blushed embarrassed, left the room and had one of the female servants give Chi-Chi the talk. He came in later and told Chi-Chi not to do it until she married. The giant man finished up his glass of wine and looked around for another. No, no more alcohol. He'll have to explain this to Goku when he's sober. "Okay. I'll talk to Goku. Send him over here." 

Chi-Chi giggled to herself as she placed a forkful of food in Goku's mouth. "Chi-Chi, I can feed myself," Goku said unsure of Chi-Chi's behavior.

Chi-Chi laughed as she wiped the crumbs around his mouth with a napkin. "I know. I just wanted to feed you. When we settle in our home, I'm going to make you the best meals you've ever tasted."

"Really?" Goku said excited at the thought.

"Mm-hmm. I'm going to take such good care of you," Chi-Chi said before planting a kiss on his lips.

It was taking some time but Goku was getting used to Chi-Chi kissing him. He didn't mind it. In fact, he was starting to like it a lot. He got his first kiss on the lips from Chi-Chi when they were flying to Mt. Kiwi to get feathers from the fire eater. Chi-Chi was talking about things they will have to do at the wedding and she shyly asked Goku for a kiss. The only problem now in front of the villagers was that Goku didn't feel comfortable kissing in front of others. He felt more relaxed when he and Chi-Chi were alone. 

"Goku?" Goku and Chi-Chi broke from the kiss, blushing and directed their attention to Baba. "Ox King wants to have a word with you."

"Oh, okay." Goku left Chi-Chi and walked over to the Ox King. "Baba said you wanted to talk to me."

"Uh, yes, Goku. Come with me." Ox King and Goku walked along the soft plains of Ox King's kingdom away from prying ears. Ox King didn't want to give Goku the talk. How was he going to give the talk to such an innocent young man? Would he understand? Would Goku asked questions? Would Ox King have to go into details? Oh, he didn't want to do that! It is his daughter Goku would be doing these things too! Ox King only hoped Goku would understand what little he had to say.

"Goku, Chi-Chi is my daughter, my only child. She's very precious to me. She loves you a lot and is very happy with you." Ox King rubbed his sweaty palms. This was so nerve-wracking. He looked down at Goku who looked up at him curiously. "My daughter is yours now so I want you to do your best in taking care of her."

That 'love' thing threw Goku off again but he got the feeling this discussion was serious. "I'll do my best," Goku promised.

Now was the time to talk about the wedding night, but with the innocent look Goku was giving him, Ox King felt as if he was talking to a child. "Good luck, Goku," Ox King said. "Uh…that's all I wanted to say. Go and enjoy the wedding." As he watched Goku leave, Ox King took out his handkerchief and wiped his sweating face and dried his sweaty palms. He nearly had a heart attack trying to talk to Goku about sex. He just couldn't do it. "I hope everything works out all right."

Baba floated to Chi-Chi on her crystal ball. The young bride was finishing up her plate. "Here you go, my dear." 

Chi-Chi looked up and caught a capsule box tossed in her direction with one hand. "What is this?"

"The villagers chipped in and gave you some things you will need. There's a fresh futon and sheets, bath paraphernalia, a change of clothes since you can't fly on Nimbus in that wedding dress. They also added your and Goku clothes from the tournament." She sat with Chi-Chi and cackled. "So, my dear, are you ready for tonight?"

Chi-Chi placed the package on the blanket. She smiled shyly. "Um, I guess." 

"Just tell him to be gentle," Baba advised. "And take your time."

****

When Goku returned, he ate some more and was pulled into a dance by Chi-Chi. It was a bit clumsy since Goku wasn't used to dancing like this, but Goku was trying and that was all that mattered to Chi-Chi. After their dance, they walked far from everyone else to be alone for a moment. "You look so handsome," Chi-Chi commented. 

"Handsome? That's good right?" Goku asked to be sure. He heard it before but forgotten what it meant.

Chi-Chi laughed. "It's very good, Goku. Do… do you like how I look or my dress? You haven't said anything about it."

As Goku looked Chi-Chi over, he wondered what to say. He never had to do this before. He looked her over in her wedding gown, white pearls and veil with white flowers that enlightened her dark hair. "It looks nice. You look softer."

"Softer?" Chi-Chi questioned thoughtfully.

"Well, despite your strength, I always thought you were a delicate looking girl. I guess you look even more so now," Goku admitted. He saw a tear in Chi-Chi's eyes. He worried if he did something wrong.

"Oh, Goku," Chi-Chi smiled warmly. "That was so sweet."

"It was?"

"Yes," she said and pressed her body to his in a hug. Goku noticed how soft she felt against him and thought the feeling was nice. Unexpectedly, she pulled back. "Come on." She took his hand and led him back to the villagers. "We have to do a few more things before we leave. We have to do the bouquet toss and you have to get rid of my garter."

"Garter? What's that?"

"It's a band on my leg that you have to remove and toss to a group of single man. It's tradition. It's supposed to pick the next man to marry just like the bouquet toss picks the next woman to marry."

"Oh."

A group of single woman stood in a crowd and waited for Chi-Chi to toss her bouquet. Chi-Chi turned her back on the women and threw her bouquet behind her. Goku watched as the women fought and nearly wrestled to get the bouquet. One woman rose from the mob holding a bouquet. 

'Weddings sure do make women act strange,' Goku thought.

Next came the garter throw. Chi-Chi sat in a chair with Goku kneeling before her. He was told he had to toss the garter to the single men in a crowd together. 

"Where is it again, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked.

"It's on my thigh. Just pull the band on my left leg."

"Okay," Goku said and stuck his head under Chi-Chi's dress.

Chi-Chi blushed shocked Goku did that. "Goku, not like that," Chi-Chi whispered. The villagers laughed at Goku's behavior while Baba shook her head at Goku's naiveté and the Ox King blushed.

But it was too late for Goku to hear what Chi-Chi said since Goku's head was already under. There was a muffled, "I found it!" from Goku and he pulled his head from under Chi-Chi's dress.

He tossed the garter to the men and a young man caught it.

There was still a few more hours of daylight left and their duties done, Chi-Chi was aware it was time for her and husband to leave and begin their new life together. Besides, she wanted to get to his home before dark. Chi-Chi linked her hand with Goku's getting his attention. "I'm gonna change and then we can leave." She released his hand and walked away.

From the look on Goku's face, Baba was wondering if the young man knew what was to come and if Ox King gave him the talk, but then again, Goku always had that clueless look on his face. She floated to the young warrior on her crystal ball. "Goku, I wish you and Chi-Chi a happy marriage. I predict many good things in the future for you."

"Thanks. What is going to happen?" Goku asked.

"You're just going to have to wait and see, but I'm sure you will be pleased," Baba said. "Enjoy these first years of marriage, it will be one of the best times of your life."

"Really? Cool!" Goku said cheerfully.

Female villagers packed away some food for Goku and Chi-Chi from the wedding and gave it to him. Goku called for Nimbus and placed the food on the cloud, along with his power pole and the capsule package Chi-Chi told him about. Not long after that, Chi-Chi returned wearing a white outfit similar to the one she wore at the Martial Arts Tournament without the pants attached to it.

Ox King approached them and burst out crying again. The giant man couldn't contain his tears earlier when Goku and Chi-Chi said their vows and kissed. It saddened him that his daughter wasn't going to be with him anymore. She would no longer depend on him anymore, but another man. Still, he was very happy that Chi-Chi was with a good man that was going to take care of her. He scooped both the newlyweds into a bear hug, cutting off the couple's oxygen. "Oh, my sweet little girl is all grown up and married! I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'm gonna miss you too, Papa, but Goku and I will come visit," Chi-Chi told her father. 

Ox King sat the two down. "I hope so." He pulled out a capsule and gave it to Chi-Chi. "Here's some money that will help you get started."

"Dad, Goku and I don't need--"

Ox King waved his finger. "I won't hear of it, my dear. You will need this. Consider it as another gift."

Chi-Chi embraced her father once more. "Okay. Thanks."

Goku hopped on Nimbus and helped Chi-Chi on the cloud. The villagers waved goodbye and cheered praises as Goku and Chi-Chi waved back before flying off.

Chi-Chi clutched onto Goku. She still was getting used to riding on Nimbus. Goku was also getting used to this action by Chi-Chi. She was a clingy person but the way her personality switched moods, threw Goku for a loop at times. 

"We're going to be so happy together," Chi-Chi giggled and pressed her body against Goku's from behind. 

The action caused a strange sensation to go through Goku. It left his body warm and a bit tingly in a good way. He smiled as he realized he liked Chi-Chi being close to him. 'Sleeping with her is going to be fun.' "Baba told me to enjoy these first few years of marriage because it's going to be some of the best of my life."

"It will be." Chi-Chi said squeezing him from behind. Goku felt the warm sensation spread even further and placed his hands on hers. 

They flew for another hour before they arrived at his home. "We're here, Chi-Chi," Goku said once Nimbus stopped. He looked at his home in awe, missing this place. "Wow. It's been so long since I've been here. I've really missed it."

Goku helped Chi-Chi off the cloud and she looked around at the peaceful setting. Even though it's been years since Goku has been at his home, it didn't look like it. The grass was short and neat as it was all those years ago. Grandpa Gohan's house even looked the same as well at least on the outside.

Chi-Chi looked around. She saw a small house that had to be Gohan's since no other house were around for miles. Not far away was a well. "So, this is where you grew up." Overhead, she could hear birds chirping in trees and flying in the sky but other than that, silence. "It's nice. It's very peaceful here. Let's go inside." Chi-Chi threw her arms around Goku's neck.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked.

"You have to carry me into the house for the first time, Goku. It's tradition that newlyweds do."

"Oh, okay," Goku picked Chi-Chi up. He opened the door with one hand and carried Chi-Chi in the house. He set her down on her feet. "That's it?"

Chi-Chi didn't hear Goku as she looked around the one room place. It was dusty and there were cobwebs almost everywhere, but that came with no one living in the place for years to take care of it. She saw a broom, umbrella, a small chest, table, stool and a small window where light peeked in. There was no electricity anywhere in the house. Right by the door was a small canopy bed missing its futon. 

"There aren't any other rooms?" Chi-Chi asked. 

"No, this is it," Goku said as he brought their things in. He placed the capsules and power pole on top of the chest. When he faced Chi-Chi he noticed the frown on Chi-Chi's face. "What's wrong?"

Chi-Chi thought of the right words to say it. To be frank, the house just wasn't going to do, but she didn't want to hurt Goku. He did find them a place to stay and that count. "This place is nice but it's too small, Goku. We're going to need a bigger place for us. We can stay here until we build our home around this place. There's plenty of land." 

Goku looked around, noticing how different it was from when he was a child. "It does look a lot smaller from when I was kid. I guess we could build a bigger house." 

Chi-Chi hugged Goku suddenly which startled him. "Oh, thank you." She looked at him, smiling with warm eyes and a blush on her cheeks. The way she looked made his heart speed a bit. "Let's clean up before we go to bed, okay." She left his embrace and handed Goku the broom in the corner. 'I will not be making love for the first time in a dirty place.' Chi-Chi thought to herself.

Goku helped Chi-Chi clean the house by getting rid of the cobwebs and dusts. Afterwards, Chi-Chi took out a pack of capsules and opened one. A large futon puff out of the smoke. Goku placed it on the bed and Chi-Chi put the sheets on it. 

"There. It's finished." Chi-Chi was pleased at the job she and Goku did in the past hour. Since it was dark now, Chi-Chi lit the room with a few candles creating a sensual light in the room.

"What's with all the candles? I thought we were going to sleep now," Goku said looking around at the intimate setting Chi-Chi was creating. He removed his clothes except for his undershirt and boxers and placed them on a stool. The clothes looked too fancy to be tossed on the floor. He sat on the bed. "After all we've been through today, I'm ready to get some sleep." 

A blush appeared on Chi-Chi's face as she lit one more candle in a lamp that hung over the bed. Without any electricity, Chi-Chi had to make due with the candles. Plus, she thought it created a romantic setting. "Actually, Goku, there's one more thing we have to do."

"There is?"

"Yes, but I want to get ready first." She closed the red canopy curtain. "I'll be back. _Don't _fall asleep."

Goku sat on the bed obediently waiting for Chi-Chi. His mind wondered what they had to do now. He really wanted to get some sleep. It couldn't be _that _important, could it? The canopy opened and Goku saw Chi-Chi standing before him. Her hair was down and she wore a long white nightgown. It was cut low, giving view of her ample bosom and a side slit to her mid-thigh. Chi-Chi twirled for him and Goku saw the back was very low. Chi-Chi never wore anything like this before and felt nervous about it but the maidens in her castle said it would be appropriate for her wedding night since only Goku would be seeing it.

Chi-Chi sat on the bed beside Goku and placed a soft hand on his muscled thigh. Goku looked at her hand and then her face confused. Chi-Chi was blushing and there was a sparkle in her eyes. "Goku, tonight we're going to finalize our commitment to each other. We're going to make love."

Goku scratched his head at the new word. "Make love? What's that?"

Chi-Chi bit her lip nervously. "Nobody told you?"

Goku shook his head. "No. What is it?"

This may be harder than she thought. "Goku, it's an expression of our feelings for each other."

Poor Goku didn't have a clue what Chi-Chi was talking about. "How do you do that? If you teach me, I could do it."

It looked like she would have to, but Chi-Chi didn't know all about it either. The maidens told her some things that would happen such as a guy kissing and touching different parts of her body that made Chi-Chi blushed, especially when she learned where the guy would enter her. They also said the guy would know what to do but with Goku here not knowing anything, it was up to Chi-Chi to explain. 

"Well, we kiss and touch each other. We do things to please each other." She hoped her explanation was enough or at least help.

It didn't help. "What do you mean by that?"

Chi-Chi blushed even more. "It's just that--we touch each other in a way we like. I like it when you put your arms around me when we kiss. I like holding your hand. Stuff like that, except we do more." 

Goku thought for a moment. He remembered how he liked holding her hand; how she held on to him as they flew on Nimbus and the hugs she gave him. "I think I see what you mean."

"You do? Oh, that's great." She took his hand and softly caressed his palm. "Do you want to get started? There are more things you need to know, but I'll tell you, all right. Just go with your feelings. Don't think about it; just act on what feels right."

Goku nodded obediently. It sounded easy enough. Chi-Chi began with kissing him. If this was what making love was, then he was fine with that. He felt Chi-Chi opening his mouth and was reminded of their time together on Nimbus and how he liked this even though both were still learning about kissing. The feelings evoking inside Goku were strange but nice. He felt his body heating up to unfamiliar feelings. As he kissed back, mimicking Chi-Chi and moving his tongue with hers, he heard Chi-Chi sigh blithely. Yep, he was doing this right. 

His arms came around Chi-Chi slowly stroking her back and he felt Chi-Chi's hands on his waist. He had to hold back a giggle since he was ticklish there. They parted occasionally allowing air in. Everything was fine with them as they tenderly kiss and held each other until Goku felt Chi-Chi pushing up his shirt.

Goku pulled away from Chi-Chi. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to take off your shirt. It's suppose to be done. We have to be naked for this." Chi-Chi removed his shirt and this time Goku didn't resist. She shyly turned away for a moment. She had seen Goku's muscled chest at the tournament and hadn't thought anything about it, but now they were alone and she was very close to it, her faced heated up. His body was perfect to her with the amazing ripple of muscles from his chest to his stomach. Chi-Chi wanted to touch it but she was too shy to do it on her own. "Do you mind if I touch your chest?"

Goku looked at Chi-Chi confused at that request. What was the big deal? "No, go ahead," Goku said.

When Chi-Chi touched his chest, she felt warmth and her cheeks blushed even further. She slowly traced her hand over the delicate muscles of his chest, up and down to his firm stomach and gradually up to the nipples on his chest. Goku felt his heart racing at Chi-Chi's touch. Heat spread through his body and he sucked in a breath at his wife's gentle caresses.

Chi-Chi noticed Goku's change in behavior. It didn't seem he mind her touching him this way. She kissed him again and Chi-Chi moved even closer so that she was sitting on his lap. That was when Chi-Chi decided to plant kisses along Goku's neck. "Chi-Chi, what are you doing?"

Chi-Chi pulled back. Maybe she moved too fast. "I thought you might like it. I saw a servant kissing his girlfriend like this. You don't like it?"

"No," Goku was quick to answer on that. "I liked it. I didn't know people kiss on other places besides the lips. I don't know much about this stuff. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Chi-Chi caressed the side of his face. "It's okay. I'm still learning like you. There are many places a couple can kiss besides the lips." She took his hand and kissed it. "See, I can kiss your hand." She pressed her hand to his lips. "You can kiss my hand." She rubbed a hand on his chest. "I can kiss your chest." She watched him carefully as she placed a kiss in the center of his chest where his heart was and felt him suck in a breath. 

Judging by Goku's reaction, Chi-Chi noted that Goku liked it so she placed another kiss on his chest. This was a new thing for her as well. She didn't know what it would be like to kiss a man's chest. She liked the feel of his smooth skin on her lips. Wanting to try something new, she darted her tongue out to lick the smooth skin. She felt Goku suck in a breath and a low moan escaped his throat. He looked at her perplexed at this new feeling and sound coming from him. He never felt that before and he wanted to feel it again. Chi-Chi continued in kissing his chest and darting her tongue occasionally on the smooth skin until she suddenly stopped.

"Chi-Chi," Goku called out, his voice breathless. "Why'd you stop? I liked that."

"I want you to please me now. It's not fair if you get pleasure and I don't get any is it?"

"No, I guess not," he sulked. "What do I do?"

"Just do what I did and anything else you want."

Goku cupped Chi-Chi's face and gently kissed her. Slowly he mimicked the same actions Chi-Chi bestowed upon him. Chi-Chi opened her mouth to his and Goku eased his tongue in exploring her mouth. His hands began to move on her body, just exploring and doing what he felt right like Chi-Chi said. His hands moved up on her where it touched one of her breasts. Chi-Chi made a sound of surprise and Goku pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, feeling he did something wrong. "I thought--" he was silenced when Chi-Chi pressed a finger to his lips.

She smiled at him. "It's okay. I didn't mind it."

Goku was relieved. He was worried Chi-Chi would be upset with him. He had seen Master Roshi get hit by Bulma and other women several times for touching them on their breasts and rear end. He was glad Chi-Chi wasn't going to hit him. 'Chi-Chi did say husbands and wives touched each other,' he reminded himself.

As Goku looked at Chi-Chi's breasts through her dress, he wondered what was so special about them. He remembered Master Roshi antics to touch them and Bulma screaming at him once that what she had on her chest wasn't a butt but breasts and he would like them when he got older. He was older now. It was time for him to find out if he would like them.

Curious about them, Goku reached out to touch one. He gave it a light squeeze and he heard a soft sigh escape Chi-Chi's lips. He squeezed it again and a nipple protruded through her dress. Goku played with the other breast and the same thing happened. This fascinated Goku. He poked them with a finger and that sweet sigh escaped Chi-Chi's lips again. He smiled. This reminded him of that commercial he saw on Master Roshi's TV about this white doll laughing whenever anyone touched his stomach. Even more curious, he pulled the straps of her gown down to her waist to get a view of them. 

Chi-Chi wondered what he thought of her and from the look on his face, he was curious. He stroked and squeezed them gently. The sounds Chi-Chi continued to make indicated she like it. Feeling a strange urge inside him, Goku kissed Chi-Chi again while caressing her breasts. The two continued to feel and touch one another lost in each other. Unaware of who initiated it, the two fell upon the bed with Goku on top. Pleasant sounds escaped Chi-Chi's mouth as Goku gently played with Chi-Chi's breasts with kisses, touches and gentle teasing as she did to him earlier. 

They explored each other with their mouths and hands, telling each other what they wanted, getting accustomed with one another. It was a bit rusty and clumsy a few times because of their inexperience, but what could anyone else expect. Chi-Chi rubbed and massaged his chest with tender fingers, getting a response out of Goku as he suckled her neck gently and rubbed one of her legs.

The more they kissed and touched each other, the more heated their bodies became and Goku was starting to feel something in his boxers. He pulled away from Chi-Chi and sat down looking at his boxers worried.

Confused, Chi-Chi sat up. "Goku, what's the matter?" 

"Um, Chi-Chi, I think there's something wrong with my winkie."

"Winkie?" Chi-Chi said lost at what that was.

"My winkie," Goku said pointing at his legs. "It feels kind of hard. Let me show you."

"Goku, no!" Chi-Chi shouted putting her hands up.

Goku had his hands around his waist ready to pull his boxers off when Chi-Chi screamed. "What?"

Chi-Chi just sat there for a moment thinking. Why did she stop? Goku was looking at her confused. "Chi-Chi, you said we can be naked around each other. What's the big deal?"

Chi-Chi just couldn't believe how blunt he was about it. Then again, Goku never thought about things like that. Also, what was that Goku called his private area? "Oh, um, well, Goku, it's not called a winkie." She sighed. "I have so much to teach you."

"It's not?" he said surprised. "That's what my grandpa told me what it was."

"It's called a penis. Not a winkie. It's a stupid slang. You mean no one taught you better?"

A confused eyebrow raised on his face. "Slang?"

"Another name for something, but it's not properly called a winkie, but a penis."

"Oh," Goku said understanding. "Well, it's still kind of hard. I wonder why. It's never been like that before."

"I…I think I know why."

"You do?"

"It shows your attraction to me," she explained.

"Attraction? What's that?" Goku asked confused. 

"It means you really like me. It's suppose to get like that…I think." She thought for a moment. "Yeah, it should." She was new to this too and trying to figure this all out. She didn't know much about sex. All she knew was what a maid told her which what happens to a male and a woman's body and feelings while having sex. Chi-Chi was still a bit confused about the talk but the maid told her she wouldn't understand until it happened to her

"How long is it going to be like this?" Goku asked still worried about his lower anatomy.

"Until we're through," Chi-Chi said. "Can I see it, Goku?"

"You mean my penis?" He asked. 

She nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Without another thought, Goku dropped his shorts, revealing himself to her. Being naked never bothered him. In fact, Goku felt relieved to have his boxers off since his arousal was becoming a problem in his shorts. As he stood before her slightly aroused, Chi-Chi blushed. This was her first time seeing a naked man. Chi-Chi motioned him to sit down beside her.

"So, my attraction to you is causing this?" He asked pointing to his slight erect penis.

Chi-Chi nodded. She stared at the member. It wasn't a full size but it was large to her. The maid said the man put this inside her body. Chi-Chi wondered how that was possible. "Can I touch it?"

"I guess." Goku said slowly, a bit unsure. "Nobody's ever done that before."

"They shouldn't. Only you and I do this. Only you touch me and only I touch you. That's part of being married and committed to each other is all about." Chi-Chi touched the member. She slowly rubbed it from the tip to base. Goku gasped suddenly. "Do you like it?" She asked. Goku nodded and she continued until his whole member hardened to full arousal. She rubbed her hand gently over the front tip and a pleasant sound escaped Goku's mouth. Chi-Chi never thought about size or how big it is but now she started to wonder, especially seeing it increased before her. How in the world was she going to get that inside her?

"Chi-Chi," Goku whimpered as he felt her touched him. He liked this feeling a lot. He wondered if he could do the same for Chi-Chi. "What shows you're attracted to me?"

Chi-Chi stopped rubbing Goku. She knew what it was. She felt it tonight. "All right. Let me show you." She removed the last of her clothes until she was as nude as her husband. Goku looked her over. This was a bit strange to Goku. He only thought people were naked to take showers not to be touching one another and causing strange feelings in their bodies but he liked it. As he stared at Chi-Chi, he noticed how toned and shapely her body was. He smiled, liking what he saw. 

Chi-Chi sat beside him. She took his hand and placed it on one of her breasts. "Here is one way." She took his hand and lowered it to between her legs. "Here's another." Goku put his hands on her thighs and spread Chi-Chi's legs apart. He saw some wet substance and became confused. "Did you take a leak?"

"What?!" Chi-Chi shouted as her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. "I didn't take a leak! I mean, you don't say leak! You say 'did you go here' or 'wet yourself' and no I didn't!"

"Then why are you wet?" He touched the wet substance. "It looks kind of sticky."

Chi-Chi calmed down and blushed again. "That's how I'm showing my attraction to you now. Another word for it is arousal."

"Arousal?" Goku repeated. It was weird but Goku ventured on and touched her. As he rubbed a nub on her, Chi-Chi moaned and Goku knew he was doing this right so he continued to rub. Chi-Chi's breathing became more ragged as she writhed against him. It even made Goku excited to see her like that.

Chi-Chi put her hand on Goku's, stopping him. Her breathing was ragged. "Goku…I think it's time we… go to the final step."

"Final step?"

"There's one more thing a married couple does. It may sound strange but this is what happens."

"What is it?"

"You have to put your penis in me."

"What?!" Goku yelled and fell of the bed. "Why would I want to do that?! How would I do that?! Where will it go?!"

Chi-Chi pulled Goku back on the bed and took Goku's hand, leading it to her opening. "You put it in here." She saw Goku's eyes widen. He looked down at his hardened member and felt around the inside of Chi-Chi with a finger. She knew what he was thinking. "My body will accommodate you. You just have to go in slow and very gently."

Chi-Chi took Goku's hand out of her. She laid down on the bed, pulling Goku on top of her. Goku looked confused and unsure about doing this. It didn't sound normal to him. His mind was telling him to run but his body was ordering him to stay. "I'm suppose to be on top of you?"

"Yeah." She stroked the side of his face and smiled. "I really want this. I love you. Don't worry. You'll like it, too." She pulled his head down and kissed him softly, easing him and her worries. When she broke the kiss, Chi-Chi opened her legs a little wider and Goku settled between her, thinking this was the best way. 

Goku rubbed his tip against Chi-Chi and she moaned softly. She placed one of her legs over his, making herself wider. Goku slowly entered her.

"You're really wet… tight and warm. I've never felt this before. Is this how it supposed to be?" He slowly pushed in and looked at Chi-Chi's face. She was looking at him intently with care. He was large but her body was doing well in accommodating him. Goku pushed in and stopped suddenly. "Um, I think I'm as far as I can go, but I'm not all the way in. Am I too big?" he asked innocently.

Chi-Chi blushed. "No, you're not. You, um, have to push a little further. We're committing ourselves to each other, Goku. This is part of it. Just be gentle and go slowly." Chi-Chi wasn't nervous. She heard about pain the first time from the maid but she also told her that sometimes it doesn't hurt. It depended on the person's body. Chi-Chi wasn't worried about the pain she may feel. In fact, she was very relaxed. She trusted Goku and knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Goku pushed even further, breaking her barrier. Chi-Chi felt him enter her fully and was relieved it was painless. She smiled and stroked his cheek. A rush of emotions flowed through her. She wanted him to move but Goku didn't know he was suppose to do that. "Now what, Chi-Chi?"

"You move in me."

Goku looked at her innocently. "But I'm already in."

Chi-Chi laughed. "I know, but you have to move in and out."

"Why?" Goku asked innocently.

"You just do it!" Chi-Chi shouted losing her patience. She was heavily aroused and he was controlling her pleasure without even knowing it. It was making her irritable.

"All right, but this making love stuff is strange." Goku moved in her slowly. He like the feelings that were enveloping around him--the warmth, the heat, Chi-Chi herself. 'Hey, this isn't so strange after all. It feels pretty good.' He heard Chi-Chi moaning and breathing heavily under him. He made a mistake in his thrust and moved inside a little faster. Chi-Chi's voice gotten louder but it didn't sound like she was in pain. She sounded like she like it. 'I wonder if I move faster if she would like it again.' He did so and Chi-Chi's moan got louder. Goku really liked this, especially the feelings around him. 'This _is_ kind of fun.' Soon he felt Chi-Chi contracting around him and felt more moisture surround him. Goku was too busy moving inside Chi-Chi to wonder what _that_ was. 

Goku felt his organ tightening and tried to stop moving and say something to Chi-Chi but his body wasn't behaving with his mind. Still, he had to say something. He didn't know what was going with his body. He thought something was wrong. "Um, Chi-Chi…" he panted. "Something's happening. I can't…stop. I think I'm gonna take a leak in you."

Chi-Chi didn't answer. She was too busy enjoying Goku loving her. Goku kept moving inside and moments later a moan escaped his throat and he felt something escaped him and enter her body. He tried to stop it because he wasn't sure what it was or if he was suppose to do that but his body wouldn't let him. When it was over, he felt pretty good and looking down at Chi-Chi, he could tell she liked it too. He fell on the bed beside Chi-Chi, still trying to catch his breath with her. "Um, Chi-Chi, was I suppose to put something in you?"

"Yes," she answered in a heavy breath. "It was supposed to happen." Chi-Chi rolled on her side and looked at him. "That's what happens when you make love. Did you like it, making love?"

Goku beamed at her. "Yeah! I thought it was strange at first and I'm still confused by some things, but I kind of like it."

"It's a bit strange to me, but I think that's because this is our first time doing this. We'll get used to it," she said confidently. "We'll keep practicing until we're used to it and it doesn't feel strange." She moved even closer so their warm bodies were touching. "That will be all right, won't it?"

Goku looked at Chi-Chi enthusiastically and his smile widen. "Yeah!" 

To Be Continued


	2. Part Two

A New Beginning

Part Two

Goku lied in bed awake early the next morning. The sun had already risen and the morning light was peeking in through the small window of his grandpa's house. Thoughts of last night floated in his mind. What he did with Chi-Chi was something he never experienced before, but he liked it. Right now his bride was sleeping snugly to him. Her scent filled his nostrils. He couldn't describe except it was sweet and it made him feel comfortable. 

He chuckled as he thought about their meeting at the tournament and how upset she was that he forgot her. After he proposed to her, he remembered Chi-Chi telling him that she loved him. He still wasn't sure what that meant, but after last night, he knew he needed to find out what this love business was. 

Goku stared at her. Chi-Chi laid on her side; her long, black hair was spread out across her face and shoulders. He pushed the hair out of her face and watched her sleep. When they were searching for the feathers of the fire-eater bird, it took the whole night, so they slept for a few hours. Chi-Chi was cuddled up to Goku and it didn't bother him. He liked sleeping with someone. He missed that with his grandpa, but sleeping close to Chi-Chi was different than sleeping with his grandpa. Sleeping with Chi-Chi was a whole lot better.

Chi-Chi stirred in her sleep before opening her eyes. She saw Goku and smiled. "Good morning."

A loud rumbling echoed in the quiet house. Chi-Chi grabbed onto Goku in fright. It sounded and felt like an earthquake. When it passed, Chi-Chi looked at Goku frightened, "Goku, what was that?" 

"My stomach. I'm hungry."

"That was your _stomach_?" Chi-Chi gasped. "It sounded like an earthquake." Relieved that was all, Chi-Chi poke his stomach. "What's your stomach made of?"

"Flesh," Goku answered innocently.

Chi-Chi laughed again. "It's hard to believe it is. I didn't see any stores close by as we passed over to your house. What will we eat?"

"There's a lake nearby. I always get fish from there when I was hungry. Come on. I'll show you."

Goku got out of bed to go to the chest where the capsules were. He searched through the capsules until he found his familiar red gi and blue weighted shirt in one of them. He dressed before Chi-Chi and sat on the bed to put on his wrist bands and boots. 

It was then that Chi-Chi realized something. She should've noticed it before but with everything that has happened since they met at the tournament, she hadn't thought about it.

"Goku, where's your tail?"

"I don't have one anymore. Kami got rid of it. He said my tail was a real problem since the moon came back after it disappeared some years ago."

Chi-Chi was confused. How could his tail be a problem with the moon? "What problem?" 

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't understand it myself."

Chi-Chi thought that was weird but shrugged her shoulders forgetting the topic. She put on her dress she wore last night and gathered a bag of bathing material that one of the villagers packed with the capsules and joined Goku. Chi-Chi held onto Goku's hand as they walked through the forest together. Goku didn't know why she did that but he didn't mind. 

As they walked to the lake, they saw some woodland animals--a deer and doe drinking water at a lake, squirrels running up and down a tree playing, and birds chirping early in the morning. 

"Oh, this is so nice. I love the early mornings, Goku. My Dad and I used to get up as early as dawn to start my training. He had me wearing heavy gear to train in, too like Master Roshi had him and Gohan delivering milk wearing heavy turtle shells."

"Master Roshi had me and Krillin doing the same thing. We started our training at 4:30 in the morning," Goku added. "Krillin was always trying to cheat."

"How?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, when we had to deliver the milk, there was a trail surrounded by trees. Krillin and I had to skip around the trees. Krillin would go straight down the road and he always got in trouble with Master Roshi."

Chi-Chi giggled. She remembered the short man from the tournament. He mentioned to her how Goku saved his life once. "Tell me more about Krillin."

Goku gladly talked about his best friend to Chi-Chi, relaying how they first met and had to find a pretty girl so Master Roshi could train them. Chi-Chi shook her head and laughed at that. Goku went on to talk about their early training together and shared a few funny stories in the Old Turtle Hermit's House.

"Ah, here we are," Goku said as they approached the lake. "A lot of giant fishes lives here. It fills me up all the time."

"That has to be a big fish considering your stomach," Chi-Chi said patting Goku's muscled stomach. 

Goku removed his clothes and dived in the lake butt naked. Chi-Chi made a mental note to get her husband some underwear and lots of it when they go shopping for clothes. Goku agreed to get the fish while Chi-Chi got the fire started. When the fire was ready, Goku rose from the water with a huge fish over his arms. He placed it over the fire.

"While the fish cook, let's take our baths," Chi-Chi suggested.

Goku frowned. "But I was just in the water. I'm all clean."

"No, Goku. You just went to get a fish. You're not clean." She was afraid to ask the next question but she knew she must. "Haven't you taken a bath before?"

"Well, sure I have a few times."

Chi-Chi blinked. "A…few…times?" 

"Bulma gave me my first bath when we first met. I was twelve then. I took one at the times I stayed in a hotel during the tournament. Other than that, I would jump in a lake if I felt dirty," Goku explained.

Chi-Chi just stood in the water not believing what Goku had said. 'Well, _that's_ going to change. No husband of mine is going to go days without baths. He's going to take one everyday whether he likes it or not. Good grief. What kind of person was Gohan not to teach Goku how to properly clean himself?'

"You haven't been cleaning yourself properly, Goku. I'm gonna have to show you."

"I haven't? You will?"

"Yes," Chi-Chi said as she undressed. Since they were in the mountains miles away from anyone else, Chi-Chi felt comfortable to undress. She took her soap and sponges and told Goku to follow her back in the lake.

There, Chi-Chi explained and showed Goku how to clean himself properly and that he will have to do this everyday. Afterwards, Chi-Chi assisted Goku with washing his hair. Knowing his idea on personal hygiene, Chi-Chi was relieved and surprise to not find any lice. 

After their baths, the two dried themselves by the fire and put on their clothes. The fish was cooked now so Goku put out the fire and the two had breakfast. Chi-Chi tried talking to Goku but he was too busy eating his fish. 'This will make dinner dull,' Chi-Chi thought but then smiled at Goku eating, she inwardly sighed. 'He looks so adorable.'

With breakfast over, Goku put his hands behind his head and laid back on the soft, green grass. Chi-Chi cuddled beside him and placed a hand on his chest. She tugged on the blue shirt. "Goku, I've been meaning to ask. How much does your heavy clothes weigh?"

"The boots are fifty pounds each, the shirt, 240 and the wrist bands are five pounds each."

"That's 350 pounds altogether, Goku." Chi-Chi was in awe of that knowledge. "You carry it so easily as if it's regular clothes. How long did it take you to get used to it?"

"It took a while. Mr. Popo gradually work me up to it. He started me with fifty pounds. I had to walk, run, swim, and do everything in it. The boots still make my feet sore."

Chi-Chi moved over to Goku's feet and gently pulled each boot off. Goku looked at her in wonder. He smiled as Chi-Chi took one of his feet in her hands and massaged it. "Does this feel better?"

He felt warm, soothing tingles shoot up his spine. "Yeah. It feels nice."

Chi-Chi placed that foot down and massage the other one. When she was through, Chi-Chi looked at Goku. "Do you mind if I try it on?"

"Go ahead."

Chi-Chi took off her shoes and placed her feet in Goku's boots. "Oh…my," Chi-Chi grunted as she barely moved in his boots. "This is… heavy. I can't believe you can run much less move in these. Whoa!" Chi-Chi cried as she tumbled and fell on Goku. She faced Goku with a blush on her cheeks. "Oops."

"It takes a while." 

Chi-Chi rested her head on Goku's chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of his heartbeat. "We should think about our home, Goku."

"What are we going to put in there?"

"Oh, the usual--a kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms. I did draw a design of it but it was burnt up with everything else in the fire at my Dad's castle. I can make another one. We're going to need a lot of stuff--wood, cement, hammer, paint, dry wall--"

"Wow. Building a home sounds like a lot of work."

Chi-Chi raised her head and smiled at Goku. "Having a happy marriage is a lot of work, but we can do it."

Goku looked upward with a thoughtful expression. "Well, I did do some construction as a kid. Master Roshi had me and Krillin do some farming and construction work. It was part of our training. We dug up the ground and helped build things. There are a lot of trees out here so I could knock some down. I had to rebuild my house after a giant monster destroyed it and killed my grandpa."

Chi-Chi frowned at Goku. "A monster killed your grandpa?"

"When I was a kid, my grandpa told me about a giant monster that comes out at night on a full moon. It did and it killed my grandpa and destroyed my home."

"Oh, no," Chi-Chi said worried. "Where were you?" 

"I was asleep."

Chi-Chi was baffled. "You slept through a giant monster attacking your home and killing your grandpa? How can you sleep through that?"

"I guess I'm a heavy sleeper."

"Really heavy," Chi-Chi emphasized. "I always pictured you as a light sleeper. Do you miss your grandpa?"

Goku nodded his head. "I do, but it's now as it was when I realized he was gone."

"How old were you?"

"Five."

Chi-Chi's heart pitied Goku. To lose his only relative, it was heartbreaking. Chi-Chi lost her mother at a young age but she was too young to remember her. It just occurred to her that Goku never mentioned his parents.

"Goku, what about your parents? Did they die?"

Goku shrugged. "I don't know. I never met my parents. Grandpa found me in the woods as a baby and took me in."

'He was abandoned. His parents abandoned him--an innocent baby,' Chi-Chi thought and tears came to her eyes. 'How could his parents be so cruel to do that?' 

Goku noticed Chi-Chi crying. "What's wrong?"

Chi-Chi looked at Goku baffled. Didn't he get it? How could he, he was so innocent. "Oh, Goku!" Chi-Chi cried. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"For what happened to you. You were abandoned by your parents. How could they be so cruel?"

"Hmm. I never thought about it. I was happy with my grandpa and he raised me better than any parent could I guess." He lifted her off her chest. "Don't cry."

Chi-Chi bit her lip. "I can't help it. It's just so sad."

"But I'm not. I'm happy. If I had parents, I might not be where I am."

"I guess," Chi-Chi sniffed. 'Whoever your parents are, made a foolish mistake with abandoning you, but if because of their cruelty led you to me, then I am grateful.'

Chi-Chi wiped her tears away. She decided to change the subject to better things. "Let's head back to the house. We can use the money my father gave us to buy some materials for the house." Chi-Chi moved off him so Goku could sit up. "Goku, don't you think you should collect that 500,000 zeni you won at the tournament?"

Goku sat up to put on his boots. "Why? I didn't fight for the money."

"I know that but we can use that money to help build and buy things for the house. The things we need aren't free. The money would really help us out." She looked at her clothes and then at Goku's. "We could also use more clothes."

"Why? What's wrong with the clothes we're wearing?"

"Nothing, but you can't wear the same clothes day in and day out!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Goku scratched his head. "Why not? This is all I wore when I trained on Kami's lookout."

Chi-Chi groaned. He just didn't get it. "I have much to teach you. You should have a variety of clothes so it won't get torn or worn from constant wear and judging by the type of person you are, you are very rough with your clothes."

Hmm, maybe she did have a point. "Okay," Goku gave in. "It's not going to be funny looking is it?" Goku asked.

"Funny looking?"

"Yamcha told me I needed clothes once and he had this tailor give me a stuffy looking sweater and shorts. I didn't like it at all."

"I don't know what you're talking about but we're only going to get clothes that _you_ feel comfortable with. If I get some material, I'll make some for you such as more uniforms."

****

Half an hour later, Goku and Chi-Chi were on Nimbus to Papaya Island. The city was still mostly destroyed and in much need or rebuilding but the citizens worked well together to get that done. 

They flew to where the tournament was held and found the announcer.

"Hey!" the blond announcer said noticing Goku. "What are you and your fiancée doing here?"

"Chi-Chi's my wife now," Goku said.

"Wife?" The announcer said surprised. It was just a few days ago that Goku proposed to the woman and now they were married? "You don't believe in long engagements do you?"

"You don't have to when you're in love," Chi-Chi said clinging to Goku's arms, making her husband a little uncomfortable at the open affection.

"We're here to collect my prize money. Chi-Chi wants to use it to help build our house and buy clothes."

"Oh, that's right. You never collected your money. Follow me." As they walked to another building being repaired, he spoke. "I wasn't sure if you were going to get your money." They went into an office where he explained to an official that Goku was the winner. While an official went to get the money, the announcer continued to talk to Goku. "This will be the last tournament."

"What?" Goku said surprised. "You mean there won't be one in three years?"

"No. We had fewer participants this year because of King Piccolo and his wanting to kill martial artists. It scared people from competing. So, we had fewer sponsors because of it, and with this tournament being completely blown up, and the resurrection of King Piccolo around, no one is gonna wanna participate so they are canceling it. Shame, too. This tournament has been around for generations."

"I know. I was looking forward to being back in three more years," Goku said glumly.

"I think it's a good thing," Chi-Chi said. "At least you won't nearly die again like did at the tournament, Goku."

The announcer handed Goku the envelope containing the prize money. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," Goku and Chi-Chi said. The two got on Nimbus and took off into the sky. Goku still frowned about their not being another tournament while Chi-Chi smiled extremely pleased with the news.

****  


The first thing they did with their money was buy capsules that would hold all the large and small items they would need for their house. Next they went to a clothing store and lastly a home supplies store where they purchased several supplies and books that will help with building their new home. Chi-Chi and Goku already had experienced in building houses--Chi-Chi helping her father rebuild their castle and Goku with his construction work when training under Master Roshi and his first home, but they still needed guidance in different areas.

It was late in the afternoon when they returned home and it was spent with Goku doing some mild exercises while Chi-Chi drew the house they would soon be building. Around dinner time, Goku hunt for a fish and cooked it over the fire.

After she finished her preliminary sketches, Chi-Chi called for Goku to come see her drawings. Goku sat beside Chi-Chi and looked over the drawing of a house with a capsule shape dome and two square triangle top houses on each side of the capsule dome house. 

"What do you think?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Whatever you want is fine with me," Goku said.

"This is our house, Goku. We're going to be living here. I want your input on things."

"Like what? The house looks fine to me. Is there going to be a lot of food in it?"

Chi-Chi laughed. "Of course, Goku." She flipped the page. It was the interior of the house. "This is how I want the kitchen to look like. We can add a storage room right next to it where we stock nothing but food because with your stomach," she said with a laugh, "we're going to need it." She flipped another page and another to show the rest of the rooms of the house. 

Afterwards, the two ate dinner and spent the rest of the evening talking to each other. Chi-Chi talked a little about her life with her father and asked more questions about his. When it was time to go to sleep, they decided to give making love another try. 

****

The next day, Goku and Chi-Chi began work on their house. They got up after sunrise to begin the task because they knew it was going to be a lot of work and would need to use as much as the Earth's sunlight as possible to work with since they didn't have any electricity. They begin with the hardest part of building a house--the foundation. Even though Goku had some background in construction, Chi-Chi had to be the thinker here since she read the books and had an idea on how she wanted their house to be created. They opened the capsules to where it contained the concrete slab, several cinder blocks and bricks to build and design the foundation they purchased the previous day. They also worked together in building a drainage system. This task would normally take a week but because of Goku's strength and energy, the task was completed in two.

At sunset, they would quit, eat dinner and go to sleep. Goku had some energy left but Chi-Chi was too tired to do anything else. They took a day off before working on the floors, which took an entire day. For this, Goku knocked down some trees in the forest and used them to make lumber. He and Chi-Chi carefully measured out the lumber to make sure it came in direct contact with the bricks on the crawl space walls. Next, they added the beams and joist that met with beams. After framing the floor, they covered it with plywood. They continued this until the whole foundation of the house was covered with their floors. 

As they worked on the house, Goku noticed how Chi-Chi didn't mind the hard work. When hard work was needed in collecting the dragon balls, Bulma would leave Goku to the task while she sat back and did nothing. He remembered when they stayed in Oolong's two story capsule motor home, Bulma complained how the bathroom wasn't a real bathroom since she was used to finer things. It didn't bother Goku. It looked nice to him and it was bigger than home he had lived in. He remembered when he and Krillin did construction and delivering milk under their training of Master Roshi, Krillin would often complain and try to cheat. Though the task was tiring when they were through and sometimes tedious, Goku didn't mind doing it if he was going to get stronger and get closer to learning Master Roshi's training. 

Another thing, he noticed about Chi-Chi was that when he made a mistake in measuring the lumber or if he asked her things that Chi-Chi thought he would know like what a drainage system was, Chi-Chi never called him an idiot or stupid. She would simply explain it to him. Another instance was when they were shopping for clothes. They had two carts full of items and Chi-Chi divided the money and gave it to Goku. She told him to get in a different line and pay for one cart while she pay for the other. That way they would get out quicker. Goku told Chi-Chi he didn't know how to read money. Chi-Chi was perplexed and surprised but went ahead and explained it to him. If he asked Bulma or his other friends what things were when he should already know, they would all call him stupid or an idiot. It annoyed him a little when they did that and it was nice to know that someone besides his grandpa never thought of him as an idiot. It made Chi-Chi a better person in his eyes.

Chi-Chi would also listen to his suggestions. After they put the walls up and were working on cutting the plywood to put the windows in, Goku had made a suggestion on where he would want a window installed in. He wasn't sure if Chi-Chi would go with the idea since she had already designed the house and they were following that plan, but Chi-Chi agreed to his suggestion, saying it brought more light into the room. This surprised Goku because no one would listen to what he thought except when they were fighting like Krillin taking Goku's advice to hold back his strength in the 21st tournament. It was nice to him that she listened to his input. It was as if she actually cared and respected what he thought. It was the same when he taught her how to fish one morning. She listened and followed his instructions without complaint.

Goku worked on framing the roof by himself. He knew he could fly and catch himself if he slipped whereas Chi-Chi couldn't. Chi-Chi would occasionally float on Nimbus supervising Goku and then she would go about her own task of reading books on plumbing and electrical wiring, adding the siding to the house, or making a lunch by catching a huge fish for Goku when he took a break for lunch. Chi-Chi kept telling Goku that once their house was completed and she had all she needed she would cook him the best meals and he was looking forward to that.

The day the roofing was completed, it started to rain. Chi-Chi also installed the windows that day. As the rain began to fall, they covered their supplies and sought refuge in Gohan's home. 

"It's a good thing the roof is finished otherwise everything inside our home would be wet by now," Chi-Chi said.

"I didn't know it took a lot of work to build a house. How much more?"

Chi-Chi noticed the tiredness in Goku's voice. "Not much longer. We don't have to work the rest of the day now that it's raining. We got the whole afternoon now. We can rest or maybe we can go somewhere else to get away from the rain."

"Go where?" Goku asked.

"We still have some money. Maybe we can go to one of those all-you-can-eat restaurants, but my dear--"

"Deer? They have deer there?" Goku asked suddenly.

Chi-Chi blinked in confusion and then suddenly laughed. "Oh, Goku, I didn't mean deer as in the animal. I was referring to dear, d-e-a-r, as in you."

"Deer isn't spelled that way. Master Roshi taught me some stuff when I was training under him and in a book, deer had two 'e's in them."

Chi-Chi laughed affectionately at Goku. "No, Goku. There are two types of dear. Deer with the two e's is the animal, but dear spelled d-e-a-r is a term of affection."

"Affection?" 

"It means you like someone. Dear is like nicknames that couples give each other. Honey, hon, sweetheart, and my love are all little nicknames that couples give each other."

"Oh, I think I get it now."

"Well, as I was saying, my dear, I think you will have to hold back on your eating because even though the restaurant is all-you-can-eat, you might eat everything in the restaurant from everyone else."

"Okay. I'll try to hold back. Let's go eat, um, honey," Goku said. He stood and held his hand for her. She took it and he helped her up. Goku's manners were getting better, too. On their adventure for the Bansho Fan, Chi-Chi had told Goku that he should do things for her such as open a door for her, helped her on and off Nimbus. Goku asked why and Chi-Chi told him that's what a man does for his wife or a girl he is courting.

They dined in an all-you-can-eat restaurant and Goku limited his intake of food as he promised Chi-Chi. He had gathered twenty plates; all of them overloaded with food.

As they ate, Chi-Chi thought about her time with Goku so far. She was learning more and more about him everyday. One thing that stood out was how naïve Goku was. There were several things that Goku should already know by his age but he didn't, such as reading money and personal hygiene. It was up to Chi-Chi to teach Goku about these things. The good thing about it was that Goku was a fast learner.

Chi-Chi also noticed how easily Goku was willing to do what people told him. He never thought twice about it. Chi-Chi knew she didn't have any bad intentions, but after learning the truth about marriage and not sure about what it all means except for the basic--that they will be living with each other for the rest of their lives, Goku still agreed to it. How can he be so trusting she asked herself.

When they arrived home and settled in bed, Chi-Chi decided to bring the topic up. 

"Goku, remember how you proposed to me? How you were so sure to keep your promise even after learning what marriage was? You were very shock to learn that it was us living together and yet, you still wanted to marry me."

"I trust you," Goku said simply.

"But how, Goku? You hardly know me."

"You hardly know me, too but you wanted to marry me," Goku pointed out.

He had a point but there was a big difference. "I'm in love with you, Goku. I always have been since I was a little girl. There hasn't been a single day where I hadn't thought about you. You on the other hand, haven't seen me since you defended my Dad against those soldiers who tried to kill my Dad and you didn't know I was waiting for you to come back to marry me."

"I follow my heart," he said simply. "Sometimes I do things that my brain doesn't understand at first. I speak faster than I can think, but my heart always knows what I'm doing. Grandpa always told me to follow my heart and I will never go wrong and I've been doing that all my life. So, when you told me about marrying you as a kid, I didn't understand it, but with the way you were reacting, I got a good feeling about it so I agree to it and with you reminding me about it all these years later, it must be a good thing." Goku moved closer and put his arm around her waist. "It feels like it is."

Chi-Chi leaned closer, soaking herself in Goku's warmth. "It is." She turned his face to kiss him. Goku kissed back and was startled when Chi-Chi practically pounced herself on him. As Chi-Chi continued to kiss Goku more passionately, he wondered if he would ever get used to his wife's behavior.

****

When they went back to work on the house, Goku and Chi-Chi got started on the indoor plumbing of installing the tubs in the bathrooms which was easy, but working with the pipes, septic tanks, sewer and water lines weren't. Chi-Chi read the book for hours now and was seeing double. Goku couldn't figure it out either when he looked at it so he called for Nimbus to ride on it and clear their minds. It took the couple four whole days to figure it all out and installed properly. 

Building the house together didn't come without pain. Several times, Goku accidentally slammed a hammer on his thumb or foot and Chi-Chi was there to mend his wounds. If Chi-Chi called Goku's name and he was carrying a long limb of lumber over his shoulders, he would turn with it and Chi-Chi had to duck so she wouldn't get hit. Goku suffered the most pain when it came to the electrical wiring. Chi-Chi had read the book on wiring thoroughly and was giving instructions to connect the yellow and red wires but Goku connected yellow to green shocking his entire body. He ran out of the house screaming and Chi-Chi ran after him to tend to his wounds. 

Things were winding down as the month they took to building the house was near completion. Goku worked on the insulation, installing the drywall while Chi-Chi finished the electrical wiring by installing the light fixtures, wall outlets, switches and cover plates. 

More capsules were opened as Goku and Chi-Chi worked on installing the kitchen and bathroom cabinets, where Goku hurt his thumb some more accidentally hitting it and then installing the sinks, toilets and faucets. They celebrated with happy cheers as water came flowing through the faucets and tub from the well outside near Grandpa Gohan's house. 

Painting the house came next which was easy since they spent the morning painting and the afternoon letting it dry. With Goku's energy, it took only a day. Goku and Chi-Chi agreed on no carpeting on the floors and just install tiles in the bathroom.

With everything finished, Goku and Chi-Chi spent the rest of the week, shopping for furniture and installing them in the house. Chi-Chi stood outside with tears brimming at her eyes. She wanted to cry. She was so happy. It took them a month but they were able to complete their house. They finally had a home of their own.

Goku noticed Chi-Chi crying. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? I thought you would be happy."

"Oh, Goku!" Chi-Chi cried as she threw herself in his arms. "We completed our house! Isn't it perfect?"

Goku looked over the capsule dome house and the two square houses beside it and nodded with approval. They did do a good job building it together and even though it was a lot of work, Goku had to admit it was great doing this with his wife. Working closely with Chi-Chi wasn't bad at all. It was fun and he gotten to like her a lot more. 

Goku surprised Chi-Chi with a kiss. This was his first time initiating things. Before, it was always Chi-Chi kissing him first and the one who wanted to be intimate. Goku wasn't sure why he did it other than the fact that it felt right, especially with the way Chi-Chi smiled at him. Chi-Chi yelped in surprise as she was suddenly lifted off her feet and into Goku's arms. "Goku, what are you doing?"

"Walking you in our house? You said married couples walk in their first house together."

Chi-Chi laughed and kissed Goku. "I did."

"Can we do the same thing we did that night now?" Goku asked. 

Chi-Chi blushed at the thought and kissed Goku, assuring him they could.

To Be Continued

AN: I don't know how old Goku was when Gohan Sr. died. I just assumed it was five based on my own interpretations. I visited a web site that tells how one builds a house and it was so interesting to me that I had to put it in my story. Well, if anything else, you guys learned what it takes to build a house. The next chapter will focus on a lot of their emotions.

Sadako: LOL! I'm still around, yes. I don't like it because I feel I portrayed them wrongly, there are several inaccuracies when compared to what happened in DB and DBZ and I made several mistakes since I was a novice in to writing G/CC fics. I just know a lot more about them now than I did then and I had to rewrite it and put that in. Well, you really can't blame the Ox King. I know I can't. Anyone with a brain can watch DB and DBZ and see how a quick learner he is. I don't mind long reviews as long as it's positive. 

Lady Athena: It's okay. This is your last year isn't it? The testing will be worth it in the end because you will out soon and this will be your last time taking it. I put some of the blame on the English version about Goku's behavior because they make him act stupid when he's naïve. Some idiots think G/CC lack a sex life because Goku's naïve and ChiChi has a temper. To be honest, I think they act like a normal couple. It really irritates me when people only think they had sex maybe twice to conceive Gohan (on the wedding night) and Goten (day before the Cell Games) when that is not the truth. There's a lot more to the couple that we don't see and idiots refuse to see the fact that Goku is a fast learner and ChiChi is a loving, caring person. I think the reason a lot of people put Krillin and the others in the story are because they haven't seen the last episodes of DB. I thought they were at the wedding until I saw the final DB episodes and I think it's a good thing they weren't. Otherwise, Roshi would be trying to grope ChiChi or someone would try to talk to Goku about his wedding night and make it a disaster instead of ChiChi explaining it to him. Next chapter will focus on a lot of their feelings and the beginning of Goku learning what marriage really is all about. Oh, I have a lot of better stuff to add to this one which will make the chapters longer, but hey a lot of things happened in that time.

Cb: I can understand your father's decision. He's only looking out for your well being and there are certain things children including teens shouldn't be expose to and shouldn't be reading. If he doesn't want you reading R rated stories, I can respect that and you should understand why he wouldn't want you reading R rated stories. I'm glad you're well. I've been doing fine.

Chuquita: Pregnant?! No, she's not pregnant, not yet. I hate that people tend to think Gohan was conceived the night of the wedding. A lot of people do that to say they weren't active as much because he's naïve and they think ChiChi is really mean. She really isn't. I don't understand why the English version blows ChiChi over the top with her anger. You're right about the fact that if a couple is married for five years, they can have a four-year-old child, but it doesn't always have to be the first time they had sex the child is conceived. Truth of the matter is, Goku got ChiChi pregnant quick. I think they were very active. I tend to think of it this way--Goku and ChiChi are a young married couple living in the mountains, far from civilization. They are more outdoors people than indoors people. They're not the type to sit around the house and watch TV all day. They could fly on Nimbus, explore things together, spar with each other, etc. It doesn't take ChiChi all day to cook and clean and Goku really slacked on his training in those five years. They only had each other and spent a lot of time together, which leads to a lot of intimacy. 

Gogirl: It's really going to focus on their life in those five years and how much they changed from DB to DBZ. I don't really like the other story so it's not going to be the same on the most part. My thoughts on G/CC are different now than it was then.

Shiinatir: I didn't see that story. I like Goten but I don't read the stories because a lot of people write bad things about him or have him OOC so much that I prefer not to read it.

Carrie2sky: Yeah, poor Goku. He's so naïve. It'll be a lot better than my other story and I'm proud of what I've done with it so far.

Koolrunnings: I completely agree with what you're saying 100%. I don't like the bonding by biting people either. I was new to writing DBZ fics and I read what everyone else was doing and I jumped on the bandwagon with some things not all on how they portray G/CC wrong. I think it's kind of gross with the biting. Eww! I wouldn't want some guy biting my neck and drawing blood. I would think he's a vampire and get him off me as fast as I could. I feel the bond is created by love and emotions where when you spend so many time and years with someone and you love them so much, a connection is formed. It's true some real life couples have a bond like that. I'm not sure tacky was the right word for Goku. I think he was more blunt. In DB he's naive and uneducated and ChiChi changed that. We can't blame him for thinking the things he thought. There was no one to teach him. I agree with Goku and ChiChi's closeness in the end due to them being alone. Sometime from when Goku was a kid to when he became a young man at the 23rd Tournament, he changed. He's a bit more private and reserved about expressing his physical feelings in public as an adult more than when he was a kid.


	3. Part Three

****

A New Beginning

Part Three

Goku smelt the aroma coming from his house. He was out doing some light stretches and running when he found himself hungry until he smelt the delicious aroma of food. Chi-Chi did tell him she was going to cook him a delicious breakfast--her very first meal for him. Goku decided to skip his exercise and race home to chow down on some delicious food. 

Goku arrived at his home and could smell the food coming out the window. He saw Chi-Chi setting the food on the table. He jumped in through the window. "Hey, Chi-Chi, is that breakfast? I hope so 'cause I'm starving!"

Chi-Chi faced Goku, an angry look on her face. "Just where did you go this morning, Goku?!"

Goku looked confused. Why was Chi-Chi so angry? "I went out to do some running."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chi-Chi asked.

"You were sleeping. What's the big deal? Why do I have to tell you where I'm going?"

"Because I'm your wife! Goku, you need to tell me when you leave, whether I'm asleep or not. I prefer to know where you are."

Goku still didn't get it. "Why?"

"So I won't worry," Chi-Chi explained. "What if something happened to you? I wouldn't even know where to start looking for you."

"What could happen to me?"

Whether Goku knew it or not, he did make a good point. What could happen to him? He was the strongest man in the world. The only person who could possibly match his strength was Piccolo but he wouldn't come this quick searching for Goku, and even if he did, Goku would defeat him.

Chi-Chi sighed. To wake up without Goku and with him coming in as if he didn't do anything wrong, put a sour note on what Chi-Chi thought would be a great day. "Never mind. Just next time tell me where you are going and come in through the door not the window. You're not an animal."

"Um, okay," Goku said. "Can I eat now?"

Chi-Chi sighed. "No, Goku. You clean up first before you get any breakfast. You don't come to the table dirty."

"All right," Goku agreed and head upstairs for a quick shower. He came back into the kitchen ten minutes later dressed in pants, undershirt and a towel on his head, drying his hair.

Goku stared at several hot dishes that covered the table. All that food looked so good. Goku dropped the towel on the floor and got in his seat. He felt he was going to go crazy if he didn't eat soon. When Chi-Chi told him to, Goku tore into the meal, finishing plate after plate, and dish after the dish. Chi-Chi was starting to worry. Goku wasn't slowing down his eating one bit and not much food was left. Goku polished the last plate and licked his lips.

"Wow, Chi-Chi! That was great. Do you have anymore?"

Chi-Chi frowned. She thought she had made enough for him but she didn't. "No…I don't, Goku. I thought it would be enough. I'm sorry."

Goku looked at Chi-Chi. She looked as if she was going to cry. This confused Goku. "Chi-Chi, what's wrong?"

Chi-Chi wiped the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm a horrible wife!"

"Huh?"

Chi-Chi burst into tears and cried on Goku. "You do me such a wonderful thing by help build our home and I can't cook a decent meal for where you are satisfied!"

Goku patted Chi-Chi's back gently. "What are you talking about? I love the food. It was great."

"But I didn't fill you up!" Chi-Chi complained. "I'm your wife. I'm suppose to cook wonderful food that should fill you up and I can't do that." 

Goku frowned. He didn't mean to make Chi-Chi cry. He wasn't sure why was crying. "Your food was great, Chi-Chi. I have a huge stomach. It can't be help, but I'm not starving anymore."

"But you're not full either."

Well, that was true, but it didn't bother Goku. "You did cook a lot of food and I still loved it." Goku tilted Chi-Chi's face to look up at him. He smiled at her. "Don't be sad. You can fix more next time."

"I guess," Chi-Chi pouted.

"See? Problem solved," Goku said cheerfully. "I'm gonna go outside and meditate."

"Okay," Chi-Chi sniffed.

Goku sat in the front yard and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes in concentration and began his morning meditation. He was concentrating for five minutes before he thought about Chi-Chi. She was so upset with herself because she didn't cook enough to fill him. Goku didn't mind. He always had a huge stomach and could consume a lot. Another thing he didn't understand was why it bothered him so much that Chi-Chi was crying. He had seen people cry before like Upa crying when his father was killed by General Tao. Goku was sad Bora was killed because it was partially his fault but seeing Chi-Chi cry made Goku feel horrible. 

Goku couldn't concentrate on his meditation anymore. He had to check on Chi-Chi. He found her in the kitchen washing dishes. When he approached her, Chi-Chi was startled when she saw Goku. It was evident that she had been crying, but Chi-Chi quickly wiped the tears away.

"Goku, what are you doing here? I thought you were meditating."

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

Chi-Chi was surprised. "Really? You came back to check on me?" 

Goku nodded. "Yeah. Do you want me to help with the dishes? There are a lot of them." 

Chi-Chi looked startled. "Y-you want to help me?"

Goku smiled not seeing the big deal in that. "Yeah, I just said that."

"But what about your meditation?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It can wait. You wash and I rinse and dry."

Chi-Chi handed Goku a dry towel, completely touched by Goku's action. "All right."

They talked during the chore and Chi-Chi started to feel better. It was exceptionally nice to have Goku with her, helping her wash dishes. She hadn't thought Goku doing this with her. Afterwards, Goku stayed with Chi-Chi and helped her wash the clothes, hang them outside and work on her garden. Chi-Chi even got started on lunch and dinner with Goku's assistance. The food didn't fill him but he kept that from Chi-Chi, but she knew. When they went to sleep, Goku realized he had spent the whole day with Chi-Chi and he hadn't trained at all.

Of all the time he had spent with Chi-Chi so far, he made sure he did at least some mediation and exercises even when they were working on their house but this was the first time he didn't do anything. 

'That's never happened before,' Goku thought. 

****

Chi-Chi groaned annoyed as she and Goku entered their home. They just came from shopping in the grocery store, and shopping for food with Goku, wasn't easy. Without a car, Nimbus had to hold the groceries. They had to carefully stack the groceries on the cloud so it wouldn't fall off. Goku held some in his hands while Chi-Chi sat on his back as they flew home. 

This couldn't go on anymore.

With annoyed sighed, Chi-Chi placed the last of the groceries on the table. She and Goku began to put the food up. "Goku, we need a car."

"A car?" Goku questioned. 

"Yes. We have to buy a lot of food and we can't carry them or load them all on Nimbus. It's too much. A car will be much more sufficient."

"Okay. Let's buy one then."

"I want you to get your driver's license, too," Chi-Chi added.

"Driver's license?"

"Yes. It's a card that shows you are permitted to drive a vehicle."

"Oh. All right then."

Chi-Chi felt Goku was taken this too lightly. "Goku, it's not that easy." She pulled a driver's education book out of one of the groceries bags and handed it to Goku. "You will need to study this book to pass the written test. I'll help you with it. We still have plenty of money left. We can buy a car and I can give you a few pointers on driving but I want you to go to driving school."

Goku thumb through the pages of the book. It didn't seem that hard. "Okay."

After the food was put up, Goku tried to go out training but Chi-Chi reminded Goku that he needed to study. Goku relented and read through the driver's book and asked Chi-Chi questions when he got confused, which was a lot to which she answered. Goku understood most of the signs, especially the regulatory signs. The yellow warning and guide signs were the more difficult to Goku. The traffic signals were the easiest to understand.

It took Chi-Chi a week of drilling Goku including a couple sleepless nights but Goku understood everything in the book. Chi-Chi made sure of that. Once that was done, Chi-Chi gave Goku a few lessons in driving before sending him off to driving school. She wanted him to know the basics and not attend the school without knowing anything about driving.

The lessons started off a bit rough with Goku putting down too much gas, making the car go from zero to seventy miles per hour in a matter of seconds, dodging trees, flying dinosaurs and flying the air car in circles and then not enough gas with the car occasionally jerking. Soon, he was able to smooth out his driving and drive on the correct side of the road and not cause any near crashes. 

Before Goku was driving, Chi-Chi drilled into Goku's mind over and over what the important parts of the car were from the gas and brake pedal, steering wheel, turning switch to the gears and everything on the dashboard. She tested Goku to make sure he knew what each one was and it's purpose was before letting him drive. 

When Chi-Chi was confident in Goku, she sent him off to the school where he spent the whole day there taking his written and driving test and came home by dinner with his license. Chi-Chi had never been so proud of Goku.

****

Goku laid in bed several nights later, finding it hard to sleep. He was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. This was the second week he skipped out on training and meditation. He had spent all his time with Chi-Chi and getting ready for his driver's test. It was great to be with her but at night--when he actually got some sleep during that time--he realized he forgot his training. He figured he would get it done in the morning but then he would forget all about it. 

Coming into his third month of marriage, Goku noticed there were other odd things going on about him. Sometimes when Chi-Chi looked at him, his heart would suddenly pound fast and his body felt warmer than normal. When it was night time, Goku loved being with Chi-Chi even more. It wasn't the lovemaking they sometimes did. It was just having her near him, the feel of her soft, warm body against his own, the smell of her body and hair that he had grown to like as much as the lovely scents of his favorite food. There was something about Chi-Chi that he couldn't explain. He made her feel things that he felt with his grandpa but other feelings he had never experienced before. He couldn't figured it out what it was yet, but he promised he would. 

At first, he thought Chi-Chi had put a spell on him, but he knew she wasn't evil. She could ride Nimbus and anyone who flew Nimbus had a pure heart. Also, his heart was telling him this was right. 

When Chi-Chi smiled at him a certain way, he would blush. Sometimes when Chi-Chi was going to kiss him, his heart started beating fast. At night, when they were intimate and she would touch his body a certain way, whether it was a light stroke or a kiss, it would react oddly and he could find himself out of breath or his heart racing just by that simple touch. He didn't mind it. He really liked it. 

Chi-Chi would also let him touch her and she would respond pleasantly. For some reason, he liked seeing her hair spread out on the pillow, her face flushed, and her body writhe under him when he touched her and the sounds that escaped her mouth. He was happy to know that only he will get to do this with her and no one else. Goku didn't like if someone else touched Chi-Chi the way he was. He was forming an attachment to Chi-Chi and liking her a lot more than he thought, more than his friends, even Krillin who was his best friend.

With Chi-Chi, he could talk to her about anything and not be judged. She had asked him about his childhood with his grandpa. He thought it was nice that she asked about him. No one ever did that. People would usually tell Goku their problem and Goku would defeat the bad guys or helped out whenever he could. Goku didn't mind helping people but it was nice for someone to ask him things like what was on his mind or what he wanted.

One morning, he felt Chi-Chi awakening beside him and trying to move from him. He asked her where she was going and she told him to get started on breakfast but Goku told Chi-Chi to stay with him and she did. They spent most of the morning in bed talking and Goku like that more than the meal he had for breakfast. It didn't fill him but Chi-Chi was getting a lot better at it.

Goku considered the possible reason for his odd behavior. Could he be falling in love with Chi-Chi? Oh, he still wasn't sure what love meant and would have to consult Chi-Chi on the matter.

"Chi-Chi, how did you know you were in love with me? What was it that I did to make you want to marry me?"

Another day has passed and the two were getting ready for bed. Well, Goku was already in bed waiting for Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was brushing her hair in the mirror. A small radio rested on the dresser, filling the bedroom with soothing love songs. She placed her brush down and sat beside Goku on the bed.

"Well, Goku, I didn't know what love was at first. I thought when you knew my name when we first met that was love, but as I thought about it, I realized that wasn't love. When we were on Nimbus and you touched me, I thought you were showing how you wanted me to be your bride." She blushed as she smiled at the memory. "You were the first and only person to have done that. When you were away, I thought about how cute and strong you were. I loved how you teased me and pretended you didn't know what marriage was." She laughed at herself and her own naiveté as a child. "Even if I had known the truth then, I still would've wanted you as a husband. I always wanted a strong husband and I knew that would be you. 

"I thought I should be strong as well since I would be your wife. That wasn't the only reason I wanted to be strong. I wanted to be strong to protect my family. While I waited for you, I heard stories that I knew had to be you--from rumors that a boy defeated the Red Ribbon Army, your battles at the 21st and 22nd tournament to the rumor that a boy defeated King Piccolo. I knew it was you and during those years, I fell in love with you. I fell in love by not only your strength but how good a person you were. By the time I completed my martial arts training and learned all the things a good wife should, I knew it was time to get married and I knew you would be at the tournament so I came to find you. I recognized you the moment I saw you at the tournament. I was upset you didn't remember me. All this time I thought you would."

Goku frowned, feeling guilty for not remembering Chi-Chi. She was a nice girl and he hurt her by not remembering her and he made her mad. He couldn't blame her--naïvely keeping her waiting like that and then learning he never thought about her at all as she did about him all the time over the years. He understood now. If his grandpa didn't recognize him or wasn't happy to see him like was at Mt. Five Elements, Goku would've been hurt. It bothered him that he hurt Chi-Chi. He didn't like making her mad. He preferred to make her happy. "I'm sorry for forgetting you, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi patted his hand gently. "It's okay. I understand everything now. You _weren't_ thinking what I was thinking. You really didn't know what marriage was, and given your background, I can understand why." She stroked his cheek. "Mind telling me why you're asking me this?"

"I'm curious about these feelings I've been having lately and I wanted to know if it's the same thing you felt when you realized you love me." 

"Tell me your feelings," Chi-Chi suggested. Goku did and Chi-Chi understood what Goku was going through. "I think I understand. It's love. This is so wonderful!" She threw her arms around his neck in a hug. He was so close Chi-Chi noted. So close to falling in love with her and hopefully admitting that he was in love.

"Love? Really?"

"Mm-hmm," Chi-Chi nodded. A certain familiar song started to play. Chi-Chi remembered that song fondly--the perfect song for the mood she was in now. It was an old, classic song and her favorite love song, which made her think of Goku whenever she heard. She took Goku's hand and pulled him off the bed. "Come on. Let's dance. I love this song."

"I'm still not that good at it," Goku said reluctantly.

"That's where practice comes in," Chi-Chi said taking Goku's hands into her own. Goku knew to put a hand around her waist while he held her hand with his other one. He stumbled some in a few of the steps as they danced. 

The song filled the room with its music. Chi-Chi moved closer to Goku and leaned her head against his chest. "I always think about you when I hear this song."

Goku listened to the lyrics to get an understanding as to why she thought that. The music was soft and the lyrics spoke of having eyes for a certain person. Goku liked the soft beat of the music and the way Chi-Chi felt against him. He moved into rhythm with Chi-Chi.

Goku wanted to kiss her. He kissed her before but he never felt it so strongly to do so as he felt now. There was another thing floating in Goku's mind. It was always Chi-Chi who initiated making love to him. This time he wanted to do it. He wanted to be the one who started it off. 

Goku tilted Chi-Chi's face to his and kissed her. Chi-Chi was surprised about the way he was kissing her. He kissed her on the lips before but never like this, not with this hunger or passion.

When he pulled back, Goku saw Chi-Chi was looking at him surprised. Goku knew why she was looking like that, but it didn't bother him or her when he kissed her again. Chi-Chi opened her mouth under his kisses. She wrapped an arm around his neck and Goku pulled her closer. The more they became intimate, the more they were getting better at this. His hands found their way to open her robe, slipping inside only to remove it and allow it to drop on the floor. Slowly, the two backed to the bed where Chi-Chi gently fell upon the mattress and Goku lightly hovered his body above her as he made love to her.

****

"Ready?" Goku asked.

"I am."

"All right. Nimbus, let's go!"

Chi-Chi squealed in delight as Nimbus shot in the sky at tremendous speed. Chi-Chi sat in front of Goku. She insisted Goku hold her so she wouldn't get knocked off by the wind. Goku had thought about teaching Chi-Chi how to ride Nimbus properly where she wouldn't have to worry about falling off, but that would mean giving up holding Chi-Chi so close to him and Goku didn't want that. 

They flew high into the sky creating several loops and sharp turns as if they were riding a roller coaster. Nimbus flew towards a forest where it flew Goku and Chi-Chi between the giant trees. Chi-Chi nearly screamed and put her hand over her eyes as they flew so close and around the trees that they would crash into it. Goku pulled Chi-Chi's hands from her face.

"Don't do that, Chi-Chi. You'll miss all the fun. We won't crash. I trust Nimbus with my life."

Chi-Chi gave in to Goku's words and opened her eyes. She screamed as they came close to a tree but Nimbus easily swirled past it. She gasped in surprise as Nimbus rose and jumped over a branch. Chi-Chi stopped being scared and laughed and screamed excited like Goku was.

"That's the way," Goku told her.

When they cleared out of the forest, there was a lake waiting to greet them. Nimbus zoomed over the over so fast that the water splattered on Goku and Chi-Chi who laughed at it.

Nimbus zoomed higher to sky drying the couple off and moved through the mountains and hills until it flew in a cave. Bats flew out of nowhere startling Chi-Chi who buried her face in Goku's chest for a moment. She saw a light at the end of the tunnel. When they passed it, was a giant stone wall of a mountain. Nimbus flew up high from the mountain and into the blue sky over another lake. 

Goku and Chi-Chi screamed in delight. This was fun to Chi-Chi, flying on Nimbus, the wind passing wildly through her hair, in the arms of her loving husband on a beautiful warm day. What could go wrong?

Nimbus made a large loop and Chi-Chi felt a bit queasy. Oh, no. Chi-Chi grabbed her stomach and put a hand over her mouth, holding it back. Chi-Chi groaned. Goku looked over Chi-Chi's shoulder. "Chi-Chi? What's wrong?"

He saw that look before and knew what it was. "Nimbus, land quickly!"

Nimbus went to the nearest land. His speeding on added to Chi-Chi's trouble. When it stopped over land, Chi-Chi jumped off Nimbus and threw up behind a bush. Goku walked over to Chi-Chi. "Did flying so fast on Nimbus make you sick?"

Chi-Chi groaned as she crawled from the bush. "I'm so embarrassed." She moved passed Goku to clean her face and mouth by the lake. 

Goku sat beside her. "There's nothing to be upset about."

"Speak for yourself. You never threw up riding Nimbus. Why did it happen now? I've ridden on it many times before and haven't gotten sick."

"Maybe it was something at lunch." 

"I guess," Chi-Chi said slowly standing with Goku's help. "Could we go home now?"

"If it will make you feel better," Goku as he helped her on Nimbus. "Nimbus will go a lot slower now."

****

Chi-Chi hung her dress over the line and attached a clothespin to it. Goku left a couple hours ago to go exploring around the forest. Chi-Chi didn't mind being alone as she did her work. She hummed the song playing on the radio a while back where she and Goku made love to. She was still glowing over the night she and Goku shared.

The two spent more time together after that night. They rode on Nimbus together to travel to different places of the world. Only growing up in her village with her father, Chi-Chi wasn't aware of the various beauties and wonder the world had to offer. Goku knew of many and shared them with Chi-Chi. He took her to places he hadn't been to since his worldly adventures before the 22nd Martial Arts Tournament. She saw animals she never seen before but read in books and ate foods she had never tried or even heard of.

They even spent time sparring together. Goku knew Chi-Chi had the potential to be a great fighter. It would take more time but he was certain she could make a Kamehameha Wave one day. He even taught her some meditation. Even though he was so much stronger than her and always will be, Chi-Chi was a good sparring partner.

As Goku quietly flew home from his walk in the forest, his wife was on his mind. He smiled seeing her hang the wet laundry in their backyard. Goku landed quietly behind her. Chi-Chi was in her own world as she hummed to herself while hanging clothes on a line. He wondered how he should surprise her; maybe a tickle match would do. Goku had his hands out as he silently stalked to his prey. He was about to attack when…

"I see you, Goku."

Goku paused and blinked. "Chi-Chi, how did you know it was me? You're not even looking back at me."

Chi-Chi laughed. "I'm a trained martial artist, Goku. I might not be as advance as you but I can pick up on someone approaching me," she answered as she pinned another clothes.

Goku wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi's waist and kissed her neck. Chi-Chi leaned against him. "How was your walk?"

"It was great. I saw some animals I haven't seen in a while. I also saw the strangest thing."

"Really? What?"

"There were a male deer and female deer--"

"A doe," Chi-Chi corrected.

"Really? That's what a female's called. Anyway, the doe was sitting down on all fours like a lion usually sits and the deer on top of her. It looked like he was trying to jump over the doe but couldn't make it. It was like he was stuck on her."

Chi-Chi blushed. She had a good idea what was happening between the deer and doe. "Goku…I think they were mating."

"Mating? What's that?" Goku asked confused.

Chi-Chi laughed at Goku's naiveté. He still had much to learn. "It's another word for making love."

"Oh," Goku said understanding Chi-Chi's explanation and then "OH!!" He then realized what the animals were doing. "Whoa! I never thought about the animals doing that."

"Everyone does it, Goku." Chi-Chi said as she turned around to face him. "All animals and humans engaged in their own intimate habits," Chi-Chi explained. "From the birds, to the land and sea animals."

"Wow." Goku said in awe. "It never occurred to me."

"Of course it didn't," Chi-Chi laughed.

"Amazing the animals do that," Goku said and looked down at his wife who turned her attention back to her work. "How did you know?"

"I did receive some education as a kid and I learned that in biology. Plus a maid explain that to me when we stumble upon it in the woods," Chi-Chi explained as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "My father wasn't comfortable talking to me about things like that."

"Why?"

Chi-Chi looked back at her husband in disbelief and then realized this was Goku she was talking to. She was still getting used to his naiveté. "Well, because of what we do when we are intimate. He just wasn't comfortable talking to me about those things and not sure how to explain that to me."

"Hmm," Goku said still looking confused. "Oh, well." He saw Chi-Chi turned her back on Goku to finish up her laundry. He thought now with her guard down he can get her and so he did by tickling her incessantly. Chi-Chi laughed as she released the shirt was attempting to hang suddenly. 

Chi-Chi turned to tickle him. "I'm gonna get your for that!" She said in a fit of giggles.

Through their playful fight, they stumbled upon the grass. Goku rolled over so that Chi-Chi was beneath him. They stopped playing and soon found themselves kissing each other. Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him even closer. Goku moved one hand up to her left breast and squeezed it lightly.

Chi-Chi groaned and pulled herself from Goku. "Ow."

Goku frowned. "Did I squeeze too hard? I didn't mean to."

"No… I don't think so. They've been tender lately. I don't know why."

"Did you hit it?" Goku asked as he got off her.

Chi-Chi shook her head and sat up. "No. It's just something I noticed recently. It's not important. Want some lunch?"

"Sure!" Goku said cheerfully and the subject was forgotten. 

Goku waited patiently at the table as Chi-Chi worked on her and Goku's lunch. Chi-Chi was beginning to time her meals so Goku wouldn't starve and have him eat more than usual. Otherwise, it'll take longer for her to cook and fill him up. She hadn't been able to really make him full yet, but so far she has been getting better. 

Chi-Chi placed a small basket of hot biscuits on the table. With her back turned, Goku reached out for it. Chi-Chi turned quickly and smacked Goku's hand.

"Ow! What was that for?" Goku asked as he rubbed his sore hand.

"Wait until I get all the food on the table," Chi-Chi told him.

Goku sulked as Chi-Chi put the rest of her dishes on the table. Once she sat down, Chi-Chi gave a nod to Goku to eat. Goku ate vigorously, piling food and dish after dish in his mouth. 

"How does your food taste?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Ips weewee mud!" Goku said as he ate. 

Another thing Chi-Chi was learning--understanding what Goku was saying when he had a mouthful of food in his mouth. Through that garbled voice he said, 'It's really good!' Chi-Chi sighed as she slowly ate. "You really shouldn't speak with your mouth full, Goku. It's bad manners. I may be able to understand you but there will be others who won't understand a word you say. Anyway, the food doesn't taste a little like metal to you." 

Goku slowed on his intake of food. "Metal? No. Why?"

"My food tastes like there's metal in it." 

"But it's the same as mine," Goku said.

"I know that, which doesn't make any sense."

Goku took his fork and put some of Chi-Chi's food in his mouth. "I don't taste any metal."

"Then why am I?" Chi-Chi said pushing her plate aside. "Maybe I need to go take a nap." Chi-Chi emptied what was left of her plate and put it in the sink. There was hot soapy water in there. Chi-Chi got her heavy dishes started and finished before lunch began. All there was left to wash were her and Goku's dishes and the platters she put the food on. She gathered some of Goku's dishes and washed them.

After she was through with lunch, Chi-Chi headed upstairs to take a nap. Goku, not wanting to disturb Chi-Chi, went off to train by himself. He didn't return home until sunset. Around this time, Chi-Chi would have dinner finish. 

As he landed in the backyard, he saw the clothes Chi-Chi had hung when he arrived for lunch were still on the line. That was odd. Chi-Chi usually got the clothes in before sunset. Goku decided to help out and brought the clothes in. When he entered the house, he found all the lights out. Everything was just as it was when he left this afternoon to train. That was definitely odd. He sensed out for any strange kis and found only Chi-Chi's. Funny, it seemed a little higher. With a shrug, Goku headed upstairs to the bedroom. He opened the door and found Chi-Chi asleep. She was still sleeping? But that was hours ago.

Goku laid the clothes basket at the foot of the bed and sat beside Chi-Chi. He poked her. "Chi-Chi?" He shook her gently. "Wake up."

Chi-Chi slowly opened her eyes. "Goku. What is it?"

"Why are you still sleeping? You're usually have dinner on the table now."

Chi-Chi rolled over and looked at the clock. It read five minutes after six. "It's after six!" She shot up nearly bumping her head into Goku's. "How could I slept that long? It was one when I came up here. I was only going to sleep for an hour."

"Well, that's okay. You got enough sleep now. You can still cook dinner."

"Sure," she said a bit disgruntled. "Let me just go to the bathroom first. I really have to go." 

Chi-Chi got dinner ready and the rest of the evening was normal. Goku awakened the next morning with the sun in his eyes. It was going to be another sunny day, but Goku wasn't anxious to get out of bed yet. He rolled on his side and snuggled close to Chi-Chi. He inhaled her sweet scent and blinked. She didn't smell exactly as she used to. Not too long ago when he smelled her, she smelt sweet and comfortable. She still smelt this way now but it was different somehow. It was stronger. That was odd. 

He heard Chi-Chi stirring. A few moments later, she let out a groan. She sounded like she was in pain. "Chi-Chi?" He felt her jumped under him.

"I didn't know you were awake."

"I just woke up. You sound like you were in pain."

"I'm a little nauseated. My stomach feels very weak now." 

"Does that mean you're sick?"

"A little."

"Does that mean you won't cook breakfast?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi groaned and buried her face in her pillow. "Goku, please don't mention food. You might want to make your own breakfast today."

"Okay. Do you want anything?"

"No," Chi-Chi said. "I've got to go to the bathroom." She threw the covers off and left.

Goku went ahead to get his breakfast. For him, he got a fish and cooked it outside. When he came inside after eating his meal, Chi-Chi was in the kitchen, drinking some tea to settle her queasy stomach, but when she got a whiff of Goku smelling like fish, she immediately left the room to throw up in the bathroom.

After that, Chi-Chi stayed in bed all day, feeling ill. Goku stayed home with Chi-Chi instead of going out. He was starting to worry. Chi-Chi could do anything she set her mind to in his opinion. She was a strong woman and never let anything get in her way. In the short time he had known her, he found her to be quite admirable, not like any other woman he met before. She didn't let herself get pushed around by anyone and she always pulled her own weight or even more. He remembered to when they were building their house and how she didn't quit like he knew some of his friends would. She didn't mind doing work. She was very strong and brave and to see her ill like this wasn't right to Goku. It made him concern.

Goku helped out as best he could. He made ginger tea for Chi-Chi while burning his right hand when he placed it on the hot eye on the stove. He was learning more about other appliances in the kitchen besides the refrigerator. Normally, Chi-Chi was left to work in the kitchen, but since she was sick, it was up to him. He followed Chi-Chi's instructions carefully on using the stove and locating the tea bags. Once he successfully made the tea, he brought it to Chi-Chi where she thanked him. 

Chi-Chi had trusted Goku with the task of making the tea and not burning the house down. From what she noticed about him, Goku never received the education or knowledge a child learned from a parent. Though naïve, Goku was smart and all he needed was someone to teach him something and he'll learn it. 

The next morning, Goku awakened and found Chi-Chi wasn't in bed. "Chi-Chi?" Goku called out concerned.

"I'm in here," Chi-Chi called from the bathroom.

Goku poke his head inside the bathroom. He found Chi-Chi leaning against the sink with her hand on her stomach. "How do you feel?"

"Lousy." She looked at her husband with tired eyes. "Goku, I think I need to go to the doctor."

"How come?"

"Because I'm not feeling well, Goku. I'm sick and I don't know why. There's a clinic in the nearest city, which is about one hundred miles from here. I called this morning and they have an opening at eleven."

"Okay. Let's go then. We'll take Nimbus."

****

Goku and Chi-Chi arrived early and waited minutes after eleven before it was time for them to meet with a doctor. 

"How are we this morning?" the doctor asked.

"Not well."

"Let's see what the problem maybe." The doctor looked at her clipboard reading the form Chi-Chi filled out and the symptoms. The doctor smiled having an inkling as to what it could be. She looked at Goku who was sitting in a chair while Chi-Chi sat on the exam table. "This is your husband I presume?"

"Yes, he is," Chi-Chi smiled proudly.

"How long have you been married?" 

"Four and a half months."

'Wow.' the doctor thought. 'That was quick.' "How is it so far?" The doctor said as she went to the cabinet and pulled out a small cup with a top to it. She handed it to Chi-Chi. 

"It's been wonderful," Chi-Chi said happily and frown in confusion when she saw the doctor hand her a cup. "What's this?"

"I will need a urine sample. I have an inkling as to what this problem could be, but I will need the urine sample to be sure. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Once she left the room, Goku blinked in confusion as he looked at the cup, Chi-Chi held in her hand. "The doctor wants you to take a leak in there?"

"Goku!" Chi-Chi said sternly. "You don't say take a leak!"

"Sorry, but isn't that what the doctor wants you to do?" Goku asked confused.

"Yes, but you shouldn't say that. The proper word is urinate," Chi-Chi explained getting off the exam table. She headed to the restroom to use the cup. 

Goku sat in the room confused. "How will Chi-Chi's urinetell why she's sick?"

When the doctor came back in the room, Goku asked the doctor the question. "It's complicated but the urine can tell what's wrong with your wife. We have special machines that will analyze it," the doctor explained. "It's a slow day here so if you don't mind staying here for another hour, I can find out your problem."

****

Goku and Chi-Chi decided to wait the hour for the results. Chi-Chi laid on the exam bed while Goku did pushups on his hands. "I hope it's nothing serious. Oh, Goku, what if something is horribly wrong with me? I'm so scared."

Goku stopped on his hand pushups and flipped himself back on his feet. He sat beside Chi-Chi on the bed. "It'll be okay, Chi-Chi. If you're sick, I'm sure the doctor will find a cure for you and if she can't, I'll find something."

Chi-Chi smiled at Goku and leaned on him. "Thank you." 

The doctor entered the room and saw the pair holding each other's hands and Chi-Chi leaning on her husband for support. "I have the results," she smiled getting the two attention. "Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

Chi-Chi screamed with delight and hugged Goku. "I'm pregnant! Oh, Goku, this is wonderful!"

Goku just sat there confused as he let Chi-Chi hugged him. Chi-Chi was pregnant? What was that and why was Chi-Chi so happy about it if it was causing her to be sick? Goku tried to ask his wife what it was but he couldn't get a word in as the doctor explained things to Chi-Chi that went over his head but Chi-Chi looked as if she understood. He did catch the part where the doctor said that Chi-Chi will have to come in for an appointment soon. That confused Goku. Couldn't the doctor cure her now? The doctor gave Chi-Chi a few pamphlets and before he knew it the two were heading home on Nimbus. 

It was then Goku finally had a chance to talk to Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi, what's pregnant?"

Chi-Chi looked back at Goku in shock. "Goku, what do you mean you don't know?! Didn't you hear the doctor?"

"I heard her say you were pregnant but then you and she started talking and I didn't understand what she was talking about. I tried talking to you but you were going on about being pregnant, that I couldn't get a word in," Goku explained. 

"Oh," Chi-Chi realized looking back at her behavior. She turned herself around carefully on Nimbus so that she was facing Goku. "Goku, being pregnant means I'm going to have a baby."

"Oh," Goku said understanding. He knew what babies were but he was still confused. "A baby?! How did that happen?"

Chi-Chi blushed. "It happened when we made love." 

"It happened last week?"

"No," Chi-Chi laughed. "I was already pregnant then. I just didn't know it. Sometimes when we make love a baby can be made by you and me."

"How?"

"Well, women have eggs inside them and at a certain time of month it can be fertilized by the male from his sperm." She saw the confused look on his face. "Remember whenever something always leaves your body and enters me when we make love?" Goku slowly nodded. "That's you sperm and along with my egg we can create a baby at the right time."

"Oh!" Goku said finally understanding. "So, we're going to have a baby…just like that?" He had never wondered where babies came from so this was a surprise to him.

Chi-Chi placed both of Goku's hands on her stomach. "Yes, we are."

Goku felt the small ki of the child inside Chi-Chi and smiled. He thought he ki was a bit higher. He never thought it was their baby inside her. 'Wow. A child.' Suddenly, Goku looked worried. "Um, Chi-Chi?" Goku frowned. "How long is the baby going to be there?"

"Probably another seven and a half or eight months. It has to grow until it's ready. I've probably been pregnant for a month or so."

"Grow? How much?"

"A lot," Chi-Chi laughed as she spread her arms out to emphasized the point.

"If it's going to grow big, then how will it get out?"

Chi-Chi laughed. "Well, Goku, I will have to push it out."

"Push it out where?"

"Where you entered."

Goku knew where Chi-Chi was talking about. His eyes widen in shock. "Um, wouldn't that be painful?"

"It will but it will be worth it," Chi-Chi said hugging Goku. "This is wonderful news. We're going to be parents! We're going to have a baby!"

Goku hugged Chi-Chi back. He was still surprised. He was going to be a parent. He still didn't understand everything but it did sound like a good thing.

Once they entered the house, Chi-Chi told Goku she was going to take a nap since she felt tired. Goku really wanted some lunch but considering her condition, he decided not to say that. As Chi-Chi slept, Goku looked at the pamphlets Chi-Chi put on the nightstand. There were many pamphlets on pregnancy and since he and Chi-Chi were having this child together, he thought he should look at it, too.

He picked up a pamphlet that read, 'So, You're Going to be A Daddy.' "Yeah, I guess so." He opened the pamphlet and began reading. 

To Be Continued

AN: I know some people are confused about Goku getting his driver's license so early. I have the graphic novels of before Trunks arrived and I saw a car--the same car Goku drives in the episode "A New Guardian" and appearing at the end of "Goku's Ordeal" and "Closing In"--so I figured that sometime during DB and DBZ was the real time Goku got his driver's license. Some may wonder how Goku got his license so easily. Remember, Goku is naïve not stupid as the English versions tends to portray Goku several times which is stupid. I've seen the Japanese episode of "A New Guardian" where ChiChi explains to Krillin how Goku got his license. After he failed to get it with Piccolo, Goku went back one more time and passed. ChiChi also mentioned she was up all night helping Goku study for his written test which he passed on first try. Funimations, you goofed again.

I also wanted to clear the air on one more thing before someone decides to review about it. Yes, Goku can read. I know the English Version makes it as if Goku is a bit illiterate but he's not. Goku can actually read. Not only did Gohan Sr. teach Goku how to read and basic math but when Goku trained under Master Roshi, he took an hour out of Goku and Krillin's daily training to teach them basic education. Under that, Goku got to read more and learned more math.

Moongirl: I said in the AN that I hated ANA so why would I be offended if you thought this story was better?

Koolrunnings: ChiChi is very loyal and obedient in a respectful way to Goku. I've see the Japanese versions of the episodes you are talking about. You're right. I do think they compliment and listen to each other otherwise Goku wouldn't have changed from DB which she has a lot. They are also respectful to one another unlike how some idiots make them in their stories. I think the more they do things together, the more closer they've become just like the adventure for the Bansho Fan.

Jen: I completely agree with you. It is sad that certain reviewers have that mentality or at least project it. Thanks on the story. I like the ceremony and reception best of part one anyway. I wanted to portray how right G/CC are for each by how well they work together and how it brought them closer together.

Sadako: LOL! I like the pet names bit. ChiChi did call Goku honey once in the Japanese version in DB after he proposed to her but I think he was too distracted by the fact ChiChi wanted a child to ask him why she called him honey. 

CB: I think it means DBZ will only be on Saturdays. You might want to check cartoon network for the right time. Knowing you are a minor, I'm not comfortable with you and any other young minors reading the lemons because from your review it seems that's the only part of the story you focused on because that's all you talked about in the review when there were more better things going on such as the wedding ceremony and reception and I'm not sure if you're mature enough to be reading those lemon scenes. You may say you are but I don't think you are. 

Lady Athena: LOL! They may be watching Buffy too much. I never watched the show, but when I was high school, a lot of my classmates did. It never interest me. Thanks. I really thought about what they could learn about each other in those first years together and I believe they learned a lot. Yes, Goku still has much to learn about himself as a man, husband and father and that will include making mistakes along the way, but hey, that's the only way anyone can learn.

Sara: Lied about what? Not reading ANA? Oh, no, you read that story again! Burn those horrible chapters out of your mind!! I think you need read part one again because I did mention there were clumsiness on both G/CC parts and not just Goku's.

Noname: I'm not trying to be rude, but could you be specific and give an example of what part you liked? The comment was so bland.

Bulma: You like my stories? Really? That's surprising. Thanks!

Carrie2sky: I just figure it would make sense for them to get that money since they will be needing it, and knowing Goku, he thought he would meet Piccolo at the next tournament and ChiChi was just relieved that Goku wouldn't get hurt anymore. Thanks. I really worked on writing about them building their house. It's because of that site, I look at houses a bite differently now. Wow! You, Jen, Lady Athena and Koolrunnings, really got the point I was making with G/CC building their house. Free Nimbus rides for you all!

Mujitsu: Thanks, but I update every week. I do have a life outside these stories. You can wait a week right?


	4. Part Four

****

A New Beginning

Part Four

The first trimester was difficult for Chi-Chi. Whoever said morning sickness happens only in the morning, obviously never been pregnant. Chi-Chi had it in the mornings, afternoons and evenings. What comfort it was for Goku to be there. Whenever she came out of the bathroom, Goku had hot ginger tea for her and a pack of crackers. However, it didn't stop Chi-Chi from doing her housework. She may have been pregnant but she wasn't an invalid. Chi-Chi refused to let morning sickness get her down. She made compromises with herself such as keeping a window open when she cooked so the smells of the food wouldn't get to her, eating small meals every two hours, drinking enough fluids, taking her prenatal pills and resting when needed. 

After reading the pamphlets, Goku understood more about the pregnancy and what Chi-Chi will be going through in each trimester. He read that as the father-to-be, he should help his wife and understand the changes she will be going through because of the baby. Sometimes, Chi-Chi yelled at him for no reason, walked around the house depressed or completely happy. Sometimes one of her moods would last for days or all of them happened in the same day. Goku read in the pamphlet about pregnant women going through different moods so Goku wasn't confused or startled by his wife's actions. He just went with it. It wasn't so bad as he thought about it. If Chi-Chi was upset with him for something trivial, she was quick to make up to him, but if it was something Goku did like walking in the house with dirty shoes after it rained or trampling dirt over the clean floor she just mopped, Goku made sure not to do it again. He was doing his best working on stopping his bad habits from a child, but sometimes it was hard to break.

Goku went with Chi-Chi for her first checkup. While some husbands were bored, it didn't bother Goku and Chi-Chi appreciated the company. It was the usually routine of checking Chi-Chi's blood pressure, her weight measured and the first sonogram of the baby. 

Chi-Chi was in happy tears as she saw the small dot of the baby. Goku looked in confusion not understanding why Chi-Chi was so excited to see a dot. They heard the sound of the baby's heartbeat which was loud and strong on the Doppler. That impressed Goku. When they left the hospital, Goku and Chi-Chi decided to go to the Ox King's castle to deliver the good news.

"It's just a dot," Goku said as he stared at the sonogram picture.

"It's not just a dot. It's our baby, silly," Chi-Chi told him. "I can't wait to tell Papa about the baby. He's going to be so happy. I haven't seen him since we got married. I wonder how everything with his kingdom is."

When they arrived at the Ox King's village, Goku and Chi-Chi saw that the villagers were still building his castle. From the looks of it, it appeared they were half way done. Nimbus landed in front of the castle and Goku helped Chi-Chi off Nimbus. A villager told Chi-Chi where her father was.

"Papa!"

Ox King looked back and saw his daughter with her husband approaching him. "Chi-Chi! Goku!" He picked up his daughter and son-in-law and hugged them both. "It's great to see you two!" He placed them on their feet. "What brings you here?"

"We came to see how you were doing and to tell you that Goku and I are going to have a baby!" Chi-Chi said excitedly.

Ox King's eyes lit up in joy. "My baby's going to have a baby?"

"Yes!" 

Ox King hugged his daughter again. "Oh, this is great news! I'm so happy for you, sweetheart." He sat his daughter down and slapped Goku hard on the back to which Goku grunted in surprise at the Ox King's strength. "Congratulations, my boy! This is joyous news indeed!"

Ox King faced the villagers who were working on his castle. "Villagers! Wonderful news! My daughter is having a baby!"

The villagers cheered loudly at the announcement and congratulated the couple. "Oh, Papa, you didn't have to tell everyone." Chi-Chi blushed not used to all the attention. 

"Why not? My daughter is having a baby. I'm the happiest grandfather-to-be in the world!" Ox King cheered. "You two should stay for dinner. I can have the villagers round up something. This calls for a celebration!"

"Thanks, Papa, but no. I'm still not ready to eat some foods," Chi-Chi said. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a picture. "We got a sonogram of the baby. See?" The Ox King leaned over to look at the picture. "That little dot is our baby."

"Oh, I see." Ox King was amazed. He looked at Goku. "Gohan would be so proud, too, Goku."

The two spent the rest of the day with the Ox King. He explained to the couple how the villagers were helping with the rebuilding of his castle. Chi-Chi was eventually talked into staying for dinner to which Goku happily agreed as he wanted to eat the meal.

****

Chi-Chi lied in bed early one morning as she casually caressed her stomach. Goku was sleeping soundly beside her. She was sixteen weeks pregnant and was showing with a round bump on her stomach that was becoming noticeable through her clothing.

She had an appointment that morning. Today, the doctor was going to perform a sonogram of the baby, listen to the heartbeat and give an ultrasound where they will view the baby. At her first appointment, the baby was a dot but at this appointment, they will be able to see the body of the baby.

Chi-Chi was excited. She couldn't wait to see the baby. A light flutter moved under Chi-Chi's ministrations. Chi-Chi stopped moving her hand and lied in wonder for a moment. She felt something under her hand again. Chi-Chi sat up in bed and placed both hands on her stomach. She wondered if it were true. Did she really feel something?  


There it was again! She felt it! She felt her baby move! It was the first time! Chi-Chi shook Goku awake. "Goku! Goku, wake up!"

Goku slowly awaken hearing Chi-Chi call for him. "Huh?" He yawned and smacked his lips tiredly. "What is it?"

"I felt the baby!" She screamed and placed Goku's right hand on her stomach. "Here. Feel."

"You did?" Goku said as he ran his hand carefully over the round bump. He moved his hand around not feeling anything. Goku was about to give up when he felt a flutter under his hand. He looked at Chi-Chi wondering what that was. Chi-Chi nodded happily as a tear shed from her eye. "That was the baby?" he asked in half awe, half excitement.

"Yes!" 

Goku rubbed a hand on her stomach. The ki he felt was stronger than when he last checked it. "Wow. Its ki is impressive. This baby may be very strong."

"Of course," Chi-Chi said gently as she stared into her husband's dark eyes. "It comes from good stock." 

Goku smiled at his wife as he stared at her. She looked so beautiful to him this morning from her smile, the happy tears, and with the morning sun lightly dancing on Chi-Chi, it was as if she was glowing. Glancing down, Goku saw one strap of her lacy gown had fallen across her arm. Her breasts were filling the gown that it was nearly spilling out of the soft cloth. His eyes wondered lower to Chi-Chi's gently rounded abdomen and desire was slowly growing in Goku. How long had it been since he seen her naked or even been intimate with her? Goku wondered. During her first trimester, they weren't intimate because Chi-Chi was feeling so ill. Now, he wanted to make up for lost time. Looking in Chi-Chi's eyes again, he was seeing he wasn't the only one.

Chi-Chi was finding that in her second trimester she was becoming more aroused. Lately, she had been having erotic dreams about her and Goku and waking up frustrated, especially when she woke up when the dream was getting really good. Chi-Chi wasn't sure if she should tell Goku this. She wasn't sure if Goku wanted to be intimate with her now that she was getting bigger. Just the normal things Goku did would get her excited. The other day, Goku walked from the bathroom to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. It was an ordinary event with Goku and it never got her excited as it was now. Even watching him performed his morning exercises was arousing. Chi-Chi never did anything about it. She waited until the urge went away or focused on something else. Several nights, Goku woke up in the middle of the night to find Chi-Chi in the kitchen cooking. It didn't bother him since he would eat the food. Now looking in Goku's eyes, it was clear he didn't care what she looked like. He wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him.

Goku touched Chi-Chi's lips with his tenderly at first and then ravenously. Goku pulled Chi-Chi closer to him feeling her softness and inhaling her new scent due to the pregnancy. It was intoxicating. He couldn't get enough of her. He pulled back to look at her wanting to remember this moment. Her cheeks were flushed, lips parted and her eyes bright and wanting of him. She never looked more beautiful to him than she did now and he realized at that moment how important Chi-Chi was becoming to him. He didn't want to lose her ever.

Goku crushed Chi-Chi to him again, taking them both down on the bed. He rained tender kisses all over her face and on to her neck.

Chi-Chi gripped his shoulders, urging Goku closer. "Goku," she murmured softly. Goku tugged on her clothing, getting it off as fast as he could. Chi-Chi wanted him as much he did her but something bothered her--her appointment. "Do we have the time?" 

Goku smiled wickedly at her. "We'll make the time." He silenced her doubts with a kiss and there was no more talk on the subject.

****

Chi-Chi sat in the hospital bed drinking another cup of water. She was getting ready to have an ultrasound and she needed to drink plenty of water to give a clearer image of the child in the picture, though having a full bladder wasn't comfortable. She handed her empty cup to Goku which he filled and gave it back to her.

"That's it," Chi-Chi said handing her cup back to Goku. "No more. I am full."

Goku placed the cup on the table by the pitcher of water. He looked around the room at all the ultrasound equipment. He tapped the monitor which was off now. "We will actually see the baby through this TV?"

"That's what the doctor said," Chi-Chi said.

Dr. Korma and her nurse entered the room with a cheerful smile. "Hello," she said to the couple as she read Chi-Chi's chart. "It seems you gained more weight this past month than expected, Chi-Chi. We'll have to monitor that." Dr. Korma handed the chart to her nurse and prepared Chi-Chi for the ultrasound. She rubbed some cool, clear gel on Chi-Chi's stomach. "You haven't been eating any fatty or too much greasy foods have you?"

"No," Chi-Chi answered worried about her condition. "I've been eating nothing but nutritious food."

Dr. Korma listened as she put a smooth paddle attached to the ultrasound on Chi-Chi's stomach. "We'll have to keep a closer eye on your weight then. All right, nurse, if you would turn on the monitor and turn up the Doppler we'll be able to hear the baby's heartbeat and see it move around."

The nurse did what she was told. There was a loud, whooshing airy sound coming from the monitor as Goku and Chi-Chi looked at the baby on the screen. The couple was in awe of what they were seeing.

"There it is," Dr. Korma said.

"Oh, Goku, isn't it cute?" Chi-Chi asked her husband.

"Yeah, it is. Wow. I can't believe we can see the baby on this monitor. Is that a thumb in its mouth?" Goku asked.

Dr. Korma looked carefully at the screen. "You're right. Good eye. Would you like to know the sex?"

"The sex?" Goku said confused. "I thought that's what Chi-Chi and I did to create the baby."

Dr. Korma blinked stunned at what Goku said. "Goku," Chi-Chi chided gently. "Knowing the sex of the child means knowing if it's a boy or girl."

"Oh!" Goku understood. "Well, in that case, okay!"

"Actually, Goku, I want to wait. That way it would be a great surprise to us when the baby is born."

"Oh, okay, if that's what you want," Goku said. "We'll wait then," he told the doctor.

"All right then. Let's take a closer look here. I'll have the nurse print out a picture later. The head and spine looks good. You're not having twins. Your child has a healthy, strong heartbeat. Hmm," Dr. Korma said curiously as she noticed something.

"Is anything wrong?" Chi-Chi asked.

"The baby is a little larger than it should be at this stage. We calculated that you should be sixteen weeks now, but looking at this monitor…if I'm judging this correctly, the child looked to be nineteen weeks."

Chi-Chi looked at Goku worried before she looked back at the doctor. "Is our baby all right?"

"Your baby looks to be in good health. I'll run some more tests to be sure. Have you felt the baby move?"

"Yes," Chi-Chi beamed. "This morning. It was a light flutter." 

Dr. Korma nodded. "I suggest we do an amniocentesis. That way I can test to see if there are any abnormalities, infection or possible signs of premature labor."

Chi-Chi became worried. What was wrong with her baby? Was it something she did? Chi-Chi just didn't know. "When can I get the results back?"

"If we do it after this ultrasound, I can call you with the results in less than a week," Dr. Korma answered.

Everything else went well on the checkup and after her amniocentesis Goku and Chi-Chi went home. 

"It'll be okay, Chi-Chi," Goku assured his wife on the drive home.

"I'm scared, Goku. What if something is wrong with the baby? What if I harmed it somehow? I'm carrying it. It's my responsibility to protect the baby," she cried.

"Don't cry, Chi-Chi." Seeing Chi-Chi cry, created a pain in Goku's heart that he didn't like. "The doctor did say the baby looked to be in good health. It's just that baby is bigger than expected."

Chi-Chi looked back at her stomach where her hands were. "I hope everything's all right."

"It will be and if it's not I'm sure it will get better. I promise you."

****

Chi-Chi tried to keep a happy mood the next few days as she worked around the house and waited for the doctor to call but she couldn't. Goku tried to cheer her up but it barely worked. She was just too worried about her baby to be happy. 

Goku came rushing in the house as Chi-Chi washed the dishes from dinner. "Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi! I've got to show you something!"

Chi-Chi turned her head to Goku. "Show me what?"

Goku took the dry plate out of her hand and led her out the house and into the forest. "You just have to see."

They walked two miles into the forest until they saw it. Goku pointed to the deer and doe in the forest. Chi-Chi saw the male deer with the antlers and the other without antlers had to be the female deer. The two were drinking water by the river. Chi-Chi didn't understand why her husband brought her here. "Goku, why are we here?"

"Look at the doe."

Chi-Chi said looked at the female more carefully. She noticed the female looked bigger around the stomach. Chi-Chi gasped quietly. "Is she pregnant?"

"I think so. These are the same animals I stumbled upon in the forest a while back."

Chi-Chi smiled with a tear in her eyes. "A baby. They're going to have a baby." She looked back at Goku who was smiling down at her. "Just like us." 

Chi-Chi looked back at the animals. The deer nuzzled his head affectionately against the doe and the two walked off. Goku and Chi-Chi followed them further in the forest where the deer and doe entered their home in a cave. The doe rested on a soft patch of grass and the deer laid beside her. Chi-Chi stepped on a stick and the noise alerted the attention of the deer. He looked defensively at Goku and Chi-Chi. Goku pointed to Chi-Chi and placed his and her hands on Chi-Chi's round belly and then pointed to the deer and the doe. The deer looked at its mate and then at Goku and Chi-Chi. He nodded as if understanding what Goku had said. He then resumed his position beside the doe.

"Oh, he's protecting her," Chi-Chi murmured.

"Just like how I'm going to protect you," Goku said as he placed his hands on her stomach. "I'm going to protect both of you. If there's something needed to make you and the baby better, I'll get it. I promise."

"Oh, Goku," Chi-Chi said softly, giving him a hug. He loved her. Chi-Chi knew it now. She only wondered if and when Goku would say the words to her.

Goku hugged her back, gently pressing her soft rounding frame against his muscular one. He felt something pressing against him just below his stomach. He pulled back from Chi-Chi and the two looked down at her stomach. Goku placed his hands on the stomach feeling the baby move a little faster now. At first, it was to the left and then center of her stomach and then to her right.

"Wow. Frisky, isn't it?"

"I know," Chi-Chi laughed.

"I think this is a sign telling us that everything's going to be all right, Chi-Chi." 

Chi-Chi looked up at Goku. "I think you're right."

"I found something else out here, too," Goku said and pulled out the four-star dragon ball from his pocket. "It was in the lake when I went swimming. I'm going to tell our baby all about the dragon balls and grandpa."

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

The two walked in the forest for a while looking at the other animals going about their lives peacefully before Chi-Chi admitted that she was tired and wanted to go home. Goku picked her up and carried Chi-Chi the rest of the way home.

When they entered the house, the phone was ringing. Goku placed Chi-Chi on the sofa and answered the phone. "Hello? This is Son Goku." 

Chi-Chi watched her husband intently wondering who was calling. They never got calls unless it was from her father. The only other person who had their number was the doctor, which meant that's who Goku was talking to.

"Uh-huh. Really?" Goku said and looked confused. "What does that mean? Oh! Okay, I'll tell Chi-Chi. Goodbye."

"Goku, what did the doctor say?" Chi-Chi asked as soon as Goku hung the phone up.

Goku sat beside Chi-Chi on the sofa. "Dr. Korma finished the testing on that fluid she got from the stomach. She said the baby is in perfect health."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Chi-Chi cried and threw her arms around Goku in a hug.

Goku continued. "She still doesn't understand why the baby is growing faster than expected and that if this keeps up you may go into premature labor."

Chi-Chi looked horrified at the thought. Goku just smiled. "It's going to be okay. Dr. Korma said there's a strong chance that you may give birth early and she's very positive the baby will be in good health."

Chi-Chi didn't listen as she cried and Goku held her. He kissed the top of her head. "It's gonna be all right. I promise you."

****

Chi-Chi looked on in amazement at the clear, ocean water and bright blue sky as they neared their destination. That morning, Goku suggested going camping to an island Goku visited when he was younger. Chi-Chi was up to the idea and getting out of the house for a little bit. She was seven months pregnant now and she knew she would have to take things easy as she was getting later in her pregnancy and the warning that she may go into premature labor. The two packed enough for two days and set for the island.

Nimbus took a smooth dive and landed on the island. Nimbus lowered itself until it was touching the ground where Chi-Chi was able to get off with Goku's assistance. She looked around taking in the warm weather and view of the wide jungle trees, vines and various colorful, tropical flowers. Chi-Chi looked in awe of a tropical bird flying past her and up to a tree branch with his family in a nest. 

"Oh, this place is beautiful, Goku. Thank you for bringing me here."

Goku picked up their belongings, hopped off Nimbus and began setting camp. Chi-Chi helped by gathering a few sticks upon which Goku started a fire.

"It's nice and quiet here. When I was last here, I didn't see any people. Come on. Let me show you around."

Goku lead Chi-Chi around the area showing her a small waterfall where he told her he did a lot of training here. A family of monkeys swung from tree to tree with their tails. Goku told Chi-Chi this was the place where he learned how to train his tail so it wouldn't hurt when someone pulled it.

When they returned back to camp, Goku told Chi-Chi he was going to hunt for dinner. This gave Chi-Chi time to rest since she did a lot of walking around the island.

"What are you getting? Wolf? Fish?" Chi-Chi asked as she sat on a log. From living with Goku, he often brought dinner home and sometimes that was a fish, wolf or dinosaur. Chi-Chi had eaten the first and latter when she lived in her village but she had never eaten wolf before. Chi-Chi was a bit reluctant about it but Goku told her it was fine and he eaten a lot of them when he was a kid. Chi-Chi listened to her husband and ate it and found it was really good. 

"I don't know. There weren't any wolves around here last time. Maybe I'll get a good dinosaur or fish."

"All right," Chi-Chi said. 

Thirty minutes passed now and Chi-Chi stirred the fire with a stick, keeping it up. She wondered what kind of dinner Goku would be bringing until she heard a low growl. She looked behind her and jumped in surprise. 

Two lions crawled out from the shadows. They growled at their prey and licked their lips hungrily. 

"Stay back," Chi-Chi warned.

The lions didn't listen as they made their way towards her. Chi-Chi set fire to the end of her stick. The lions moved closer coming at her from both sides. As they got close enough to attack, Chi-Chi swung the stick at the lions. 

The lions growled and waved a paw to knock the fire away.

This wasn't good. Even Chi-Chi knew she couldn't stall the lions for long. 'Oh, Goku. I need you.'

One of the lions bared its teeth and attacked again. Chi-Chi put the fiery end of the stick in the lion's mouth. The lion roared in pain. The other lion aid its friend by pulling on the stick yanking it out of Chi-Chi's firm grasp. Chi-Chi stumbled as she lost control of the stick and fell back against a tree. The lion whose mouth burned growled fiercely and stared at Chi-Chi angrily as if he was going to get revenge for what Chi-Chi did. Both lions glared at Chi-Chi and growled as they walked to her. Chi-Chi knew she was trapped. In her condition, she couldn't do anything so she did the only thing she could do and that was scream. 

Goku rose from the lake with a large fish in his hands. He swam to land, got out of the lake and shook the water from him, like an animal. Goku was about to put on his clothes when he detected something wrong somewhere nearby. He stood and looked around.

'Strange. I have a bad feeling about Chi-Chi.'

Though the forest was teeming with noisy life, a loud scream silenced everything as it made its way to Goku's sensitive ears. Goku's heart clenched in fear at that dreadful sound. "Chi-Chi."

Goku took off without a second thought with his fish in tow. He ran as fast as he could, past the trees and vines to the camp where he left Chi-Chi. With his super speed it would take him seconds to reach Chi-Chi, but it felt like hours. His heart was pounding in fear of what was happening to Chi-Chi. 'Why did she scream? What if I'm too late? What if she's hurt? What if she's--' he refused to acknowledge that thought. 'No, she can't be. I…I can't lose her.'

When he reached the camp, Goku looked in horror as he saw two lions surrounding Chi-Chi. 

"Chi-Chi!" Goku screamed as he raced to her aid. The two lions turned their heads to Goku when they heard him scream. Goku took the fish in his hands and smacked both lions across the face knocking them away from Chi-Chi. He turned to her. "Are you all right?"

"I am, Goku, but," she screamed and pointed behind her. 

Goku looked back as the lions were about to pounce on them. Goku pushed Chi-Chi out of the way and the two lions attacked Goku. One of the lions scratched his back with its sharp claws and Goku screamed in pain as the claws tore through his skin.

"Goku!!" Chi-Chi screamed. 

Before the lions could harm him any further, Goku rolled on his back despite the pain and grabbed both lions by the neck. He held the lions back as they furiously swung at his face, trying to knock it off his body. Goku pushed both lions off him and rose to his feet. 

Goku took both lions on. He punched one, knocking them into each other, but the lions wouldn't give up. One of the lions got up and ran towards Goku again. He grabbed the lion by his tail, swung him around and released it, sending him into a tree head first. Both lions shook their heads as if getting their bearings and charged on Goku again. Goku really didn't want to hurt them but he was going to let them know who was boss. 

Chi-Chi watched in horror as the lions fought with Goku, but he held his own as he fought them off until the lions knew to admit defeat. When it was over, the lions whimpered in pain and submission. The lions panted heavily out of breath from fighting Goku. They slunk to the ground exhausted. Despite the pain in his back, Goku rushed to Chi-Chi and gathered her in his arms.

"Are you all right? They didn't hurt you, did they?" 

Chi-Chi never heard that tone of voice from Goku before. He sounded so scared for her and he was shaking. "Goku, I'm all right." A finger traced the mark on his back and she felt Goku winced. "But it's you who--"

"I was so worried for you, Chi-Chi," he cut her off. "I was scared the lions hurt you. I thought I lost you when I heard you scream."

Chi-Chi quietly gasped at the thick emotion in Goku's voice. She looked at Goku, seeing all his emotions spread on his face. He looked so scared as if he was about to cry. Just looking at his face, gave Chi-Chi the knowledge of how Goku looked as a little boy losing his grandpa. Chi-Chi never saw this expression on Goku before. He looked so scared to lose her. 

Living with him for nearly a year now, she was picking up on his habits and learning the real Goku. It was a wonder to her if his friends knew what he was really liked. She listened to the stories Goku told her of them and it didn't sound as if they did. They often thought he was a bit slow or stupid when Chi-Chi never saw that. The more she was around him, the more she learned about him and saw things that no one else saw. 

"Goku," Chi-Chi whispered.

"I love you," he said suddenly.

Chi-Chi caressed the side of his face and smiled; a tear shed from her eyes. "I know. I love you, too."

Goku drew her close for a kiss. However, Chi-Chi was the one to pull back. Even though she wanted to kiss him, now was not the time. "Come on. Let's fix your wound and get your clothes." With the excitement over, she realized Goku fought off two lions in his boxers.

Goku nodded looking at his lack of clothes. "Yeah."

Goku set up the fish over the fire, got dressed and went with Chi-Chi to find the herbs for his wound. Over the fire as the fish cooked and the lions sat at the campsite now guarding the two, Chi-Chi mixed the herbs into a pasty substance using a stick and gently put healing concoction on Goku's back. He winced in pain as it stung his skin. 

"Does it have to sting so bad?"

"Sorry, Goku. It's like an antiseptic. It should healed the wound and prevent infections," Chi-Chi said. She covered the wound with an herbal green leaf.

After they ate dinner, they threw the remaining food they had left to the lions. Chi-Chi was reluctant to the idea but Goku knew the lions wouldn't try anything especially after being taught their lesson. 

****

With Chi-Chi being in the third trimester, she was finding it more uncomfortable and too tired to do things. Chi-Chi received extra help from Goku around the house. When he wasn't outside training, he was gradually learning how to do chores by himself. He did the laundry, washed dishes without breaking them and even put them up in the right cabinets. He used all the appliances in the kitchen without hurting himself.

When her body ached, Goku massaged the pain away. Chi-Chi's pregnancy was going very smoothly aside from the speedy growth of the baby. Still, despite her tiredness, Chi-Chi made sure to cook for Goku, knowing he loved her meal and he deserved it for taking time out of his training to help her out. 

The dinner table was fuller than usual since Chi-Chi was eating for two. Still, she still couldn't compete with Goku's stomach or at least she thought. She had been working hard on filling Goku and cooked more and more food each time she cooked. When Goku cleaned his plate, Chi-Chi left to get the last of the meals out of the refrigerator and oven. On the table, she placed a large bowl of chicken salad, a large dish of macaroni and cheese and two plates of pork chops. 

Goku gulped. "You have more?"

"Yes," Chi-Chi said. "I'm full. I'm going to finish up on the dishes." She gathered her plates, some of Goku's and placed them in the sink.

Goku looked at the food before him. They all looked and smelled so delicious. He wanted to eat them so bad but he couldn't. He was full. For the first time in his marriage to Chi-Chi, he was full.

"I can't eat this. I'm full."

Chi-Chi nearly dropped the plate she was washing. She looked back at Goku, her eyes wide. "You're what?"

"I'm full. I can't eat another bite."

Chi-Chi's look of shock turned to complete joy. She went over to hug Goku. "Oh, you're full! You're full! I finally did it! I'm such a good wife!" 

"It's no fun, Chi-Chi. I can't eat this food and I really want to," Goku whined. "And I really wanted to eat dessert," he mournfully eyed the four layer spice cake with vanilla icing, which he knew would be really good as all Chi-Chi's dishes were. It wasn't fair. He really wanted to eat that cake and he couldn't because he was full.

Chi-Chi kissed a temple. "You can have that tomorrow. I'm just so happy I finally filled you up. Now I know how to prepare meals." Chi-Chi resumed washing dishes in a much happier mood while Goku sulked that he was full. He could barely move. His stomach was so tight that he was afraid it would explode. 

Goku sat at the table until Chi-Chi was through with the dishes. Chi-Chi was tired and decided to lay down. Goku didn't have anything else to do so he joined her. Chi-Chi groaned as she felt pain in her lower back. 

"Your back sore again?"

"Mm-hmm," Chi-Chi said once they entered their bedroom. She removed her clothes and put on her maternity nightgown.

"I could massage it if you want."

Chi-Chi looked grateful. "I appreciate that." She laid on the bed. Goku sat on the bed beside Chi-Chi and massaged her lower back soothing Chi-Chi's aching back. "That's nice."

Goku worked his hands methodically on Chi-Chi's lower back. He looked at her and noticed her eyes were closed but her face was pleasant.

"Oooh," Chi-Chi said placing a hand on her stomach.

"What is it?"  


"The baby," Chi-Chi rolled over and sat up. "It's moving. Ow! It's kicking me hard. Look."  


Goku looked at Chi-Chi's stomach. He saw some strange patterns on her stomach. It looked like punches and kicks. "It's punching and kicking you," Goku said amazed. "Wow. We got a little martial artist here, Chi-Chi. I wonder if he can do a Kamehameha," he added jokingly.

Chi-Chi started to say something on the subject but it was forgotten when she felt the pain of the baby's kicks. "I know. I feel it," Chi-Chi groaned. 

Goku saw Chi-Chi's anguish. He rubbed her stomach soothingly and pressed his face close to it. "Hey, baby, don't kick so hard. You're hurting your Mommy," he told the child in the stomach softly.

Chi-Chi couldn't help but laugh at Goku. He was so adorable. To her amazement, the kicks and punches were lighter. "It toned down."

Goku smiled as he rubbed her stomach. "Yeah, it did."

"Ow!" Chi-Chi cried as the kicks started again. "No, this baby wants something. Maybe if I eat something, the baby will settle down."

"I know what it wants," Goku said and rushed out.

Chi-Chi wondered what that could be but she got her answer when Goku came back with the four layer spice cake in his hand with two forks. She folded her arms as Goku made his way to the bed. "I think it's you who want that. Can you eat that?" Chi-Chi asked. "I thought you were full."

"That was an hour ago," Goku said as he carefully got in bed holding the cake.

"Goku, we can't eat in bed."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not proper. We could get crumbs in here and alert ants and--"

"But the baby wants to eat," Goku cut her off. "You can't ignore that."

No, she couldn't. Even Chi-Chi knew that. "All right, but I'll get one piece." She took a fork. "Where's the knife?"

"I didn't bring it." Goku said and begin eating with his fork.

"If the baby wasn't hungry, I'd send you to get it," Chi-Chi said and began eating.

"Wanna race?" Goku asked.

"Are you kidding?" Chi-Chi responded.

"Loser washes morning dishes tomorrow," Goku said and begin eating faster and faster.

"No fair, Goku!" Chi-Chi said and ate fast like him, getting as much cake as possible in her mouth.

Goku was amazed by Chi-Chi. She was eating nearly as fast as he. The two looked at each other, mouths stuffed with cake with crumbs and vanilla icing all around their mouths. They looked at the forks in their hands and realized how dull it was to eat this way. Together, they tossed the forks away and ate with their mouths and hands. They laughed like children and resumed eating determined to beat the other. When the race was over, Goku came out victorious. They ate the whole cake in less than fifteen minutes.

"Ha! Ha! Yeah, I won!"

"That's because you're used to eating contests," Chi-Chi pointed out. "And look how messy your face is."

Goku didn't have to look in a mirror to know that. He could feel it. He laughed at his wife with cake crumbs and icing all over her face. "You're no different."

Chi-Chi laughed. "I guess not." She had never done anything like this before but being with Goku made her act funny, so light and happy like a child at times. She wiped some of the crumbs around her mouth and ate it. "I guess so." She rolled out of bed. "I'm such a mess. I'm going to clean my face and get some water to wash this cake down. I'll wash breakfast dishes as usual but you're washing these dishes tonight."

Goku agreed and when he returned to the bedroom. He found Chi-Chi in the bathroom wiping her face clean of cake. Goku had yet to do the task. She saw him and waved him in the bathroom. "You're such a mess," Chi-Chi said playfully as she wiped Goku's face clean. She placed the towel in the hamper. "You'll always need me."

Goku picked her up and carried Chi-Chi back to their bed. She laid on one side while he laid on the other. They stared at each other for endless moments before Goku was kissing her again. This wasn't a gentle kiss goodnight. It was an I-wanna-make-love-to-you kiss. Not only was he touching her in the right spots to get her in the mood, but his body was reacting to her that Chi-Chi felt it.

"Goku," Chi-Chi moan quietly as Goku kissed her neck and one of his hands sought out her more intimate spots. As much as she wanted to, they had to stop. "Wait. We can't. Stop."

Goku stilled and he looked at Chi-Chi. "Why?" he nearly whined.

"Remember what the doctor said? She said I risk premature labor and we can't have sex now. We have to wait until after the baby is born."

Goku frowned, not happy he had to wait but relented. He had to get himself off the topic of sex so he slowly moved down Chi-Chi's body. Chi-Chi watched him place an ear to her stomach. Chi-Chi ran her fingers through Goku's hair. "What are you doing?"

"Listening."

"For what?"

"I hear the baby's heartbeat."

"You do?" Chi-Chi found that impossible but since Goku sounded certain, she believed him.

"It's very strong."

"You're different you know that?"

Goku tilted his head up to Chi-Chi. "Different?"

"I don't mean it in a bad way. You're a man but you haven't grown any facial or body hair. You're old enough to have it." She touched his hair. "And your hair, you never need it to be cut. Your hearing and eyesight are strong, too. I have 20/20 eyesight but you can see farther than me. Haven't you noticed how different you are from others?"

"I guess it is strange, but I can't help with what I'm born with, can I?"

"No, I guess not. I wonder if our child will inherit that," Chi-Chi thought absently.

"You think it will have my tail?" Goku asked as he stroke Chi-Chi's stomach.

"I don't know. We didn't see it when I had that ultrasound. The child might not have it."

"What do you think the child will look like, Chi-Chi?"  


"I don't know. It'll be a combination of both of us. That could be anything. It could have your eyes, my hair. Anything." 

Goku laid beside her and wondered. "I wonder if it will have your quick temper and my strength. Boy, that will be a force to reckon with."

Chi-Chi playfully plopped a pillow on Goku's head. "Ha. Ha."  


****

Goku looked at the strange objects in his hand. He hoped he was doing this right. He looked at the sticks in his hand and at the piece of paper with the instructions. He saw what was written and put it together. 

"Oh, I see." He put the two sticks together. "There."

He looked at his accomplishment. He was halfway done but the crib was shaping nicely.

Ox King had visited the other day with things for the baby. He brought over Chi-Chi's crib from when she was a child, baby books, toys and a few of her stuffed animals that a boy or girl could play with. When Chi-Chi admitted to her father that she and Goku were running a bit low on money, Ox King happily gave her more money without a second thought and told his daughter to not worry about money since he will always be there to help them out.

"Goku," Chi-Chi called gently as she entered the room with a plate of sandwiches and bottles of water. "How's the crib coming along?"

"Uh, fine."

"I brought you lunch." Chi-Chi sat the plate beside her husband. She looked at what he had done to far. "You're making good progress."

Goku mumbled thanks as he ate his sandwich and drunk some water. He noticed Chi-Chi was rubbing her stomach and her eyes closed tensely as if she was in pain. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. I've been cramping all day. Usually, it's minor and the pain goes away but it's not this time. It seems to be getting more intense. Oh!" she cried in pain.

"It's not the baby kicking hard?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No. It's worst." She cried out in pain again, louder this time.

"Chi-Chi," Goku gripped her shoulders gently. "What can I do?"

"Take me to the hospital! I think I'm having a contraction. I'm going into labor!"

Goku gathered Chi-Chi in his arms and flew out the window. 'This isn't good,' Goku thought worriedly. 'Chi-Chi's way too early to deliver. She's only seven and a half months.' He looked down at her as she cried in intense pain again. She started crying, saying what he was thinking.

"It's too soon," Chi-Chi burst into tears. "I'm not ready to deliver. Oh, Goku, I'm so scared."

Goku didn't let her see the worry on his face. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He looked ahead focus and flew even faster to the hospital.

Chi-Chi's doctor was already on staff so knowing her condition, she was rushed to an emergency room where it was discovered it was a false alarm.

"You mean I'm not in labor?" Chi-Chi asked.

Dr. Korma shook her head. "No, it's just Braxton Hicks. Pregnant women has these pains all through their pregnancy but it doesn't become noticeable until the final weeks." Chi-Chi relaxed a little. She was in her final weeks of pregnancy so her pains were a normal thing. "However," Dr. Korma friendly face was full of deep concern, "these pains you're having are too intense for a pregnant woman of seven months…unless."

"Unless I'm going to have premature labor," Chi-Chi finished.

Dr. Korma nodded. "The good news is that the baby appears healthy. You're both in good health, which doesn't explain why you may go into labor early. We'll keep you here overnight for observations, but we can send you home tomorrow."

Chi-Chi nodded and the doctor and her nurse left to leave Goku and Chi-Chi alone. She ran a hand over her stomach, keeping quiet.

"I told you everything would be all right, Chi-Chi," Goku said confidently, though inside he was breathing a sigh of relief.

"I hope it continues to be all right, Goku," Chi-Chi said as she continued to rub her stomach. "I really hope it does."

To Be Continued

AN: In case you're wondering what's wrong with ChiChi's pregnancy; that is her possibly going to early labor, yet the baby is in perfect health; it's a theory I made up and I thought it would be interesting to the story. Saiyans sends babies as early as newborns out into place to conquer planets. They are naturally born with a lot of power. I figured while Saiyans may look like humans their physiological structure is different. I made up that Saiyans gestation periods are eight months while humans are nine and a child mixed of both humans and Saiyans genes will have a gestation period between eight and nine months, depending on the child. 

Sadako: Well, he got his license's on first try. Everyone's confused by some things at first. That's good for Goku. Yeah, he's still new to the falling in love thing.

Koolrunnings: ::hugs Koolrunnings:: Yay!! Someone got it! Someone understands me!! That was why Goku was no match for Raditz. It came to me a couple months ago when I bought the 1st graphic novel for DBZ and Piccolo asked Goku if he had any new tricks and Goku said that he's fresh out for once. That confused me because Goku always had some new trick. It surprised me even more when Raditz mentioned how Goku and Piccolo were nearly even in power, which is why he mistaken Piccolo for Goku because every time Goku fought an opponent and if they were tied the first time they fought, in the rematch Goku clearly surpasses them. Goku vs. Tien is a good example so after five years, Goku should've been way ahead of Piccolo instead of being nearly even in power. If Goku had trained vigorously all those years, then Goku might have been even with Raditz or had enough strength to defeat him with Piccolo.

I agree with what you say about Goku and DBZ in general. I think it's stupid of Funimations to change plots and personalities of characters. I understand the reason to edit and change the dialogue of the more 'adult' themes for TV because of FCC regulations and kids shouldn't be knowing about that anyway, but when it's uncut, they should put it in since it will be on DVD and never air on TV. Like you, it really frustrates me when I watch the dub. I used to buy tapes not the DVDs because I thought it was the same thing (Boy, was I dumb! Hey, I didn't know any better.) but I bought "Super Saiyan Goku" on DVD because I couldn't find it on tape and when I watched "Transformed at Last" in Japanese, I was thinking, "Why didn't they translate like that? It was a lot better and if written right, the words could've fit in the voice flaps since the dub is particular to that when the Japanese animes aren't." So, I bought the DVDs of all the tapes I had and didn't have to see if there were more changes, and the more the sub I watched, the more frustrated I got with Funimations. A lot of things started to make sense when it didn't in the dub and it really upsets me that Funimations goofed so much. 

Lady Athena: I read in the Japanese version that one of the reasons Piccolo went with Goku to get his license was Piccolo thought he shouldn't underestimate ChiChi's power since she was able to make Goku get his license, considering he was the most powerful man in the universe. LOL! ChiChi teaching Goku about fatherhood. Oh, boy. 

Chuquita: Yeah, the sub always makes more sense. If you ever get confused watching the dub, know that's Funimations goofing up again. 

Moongirl: Oh, thanks for the pic! ::hugs:: I really like it. The story's name is Unexpected Love and it's Lady Thundera if that wasn't a typo.

Carrie: Well, someone had to teach Goku love. I'm explaining things Goku had to learn from ChiChi. I think it came slowly to him since e he never experience it before. Taking tips on pregnancy clues? ::WHACK:: Ow! I guess I deserved that. I guess the last chapter had to deal with a lot of learning from G/CC.

Nagash: I don't blame you.

Sara: Oh, I know typos. I make a lot of them. I never saw Goku as dumb either when I watched the dub but as I talked to people online, I learned a lot of them thought he was and gave examples which are blunders from the dub and the viewers own misinterpretation. Goku is different in the sub. He's just a fun loving, naïve man, but if you compare him from the sub to the dub, the dub does insults Goku's true character and make him look dumb when he's not, and since a lot of kids are watching the show because it's aim to them which is wrong, a lot kids thinks he's dumb because of how the Funi writers portray him. I have a lot of DVD's of DB and DBZ and when I look at the English Version, I think they are insulting these characters. Some changes had to be made but a lot of them didn't.

Keebler: First of all, don't tell me how to write my story. I'll do whatever I want with my story and second you don't understand what went on in those five years. I'm doing this for a reason to explain a major difference from Goku in the end of DB to the beginning of DBZ. Yes, Goku trained during those five years (as well as in the previous chapter) but not as much as he normally did and use better grammar when you review.

Animeholics: Hmm, the child's name will be Animeholics!

Gogirl: Well, I had to explain myself to others who might have not seen the graphic novels.

Marshmallow: Yes, Funimations is stupid a lot of times. I can't begin at the number of blunders they made that weren't necessary. As you read ChiChi went through a lot of things a pregnant woman can experience. I'm basing ChiChi how she is portrayed in the Japanese version not the English version, which does a horrible job with her character several times. Many times they make ChiChi unlikable and unreasonable which I don't understand since she is the wife of the hero of the show and the writers at Funimations change a lot of the positive, reasonable and kind things she says in the Japanese version and changes it into something that makes ChiChi looks bad in the English version. It's annoying to watch DBZ on TV when ChiChi is saying something that makes her look bad when I know in the Japanese version, she didn't say anything like that.

Jessica C: Weekly.


	5. Part Five

****

A New Beginning

****

Part Five

It was a warm, beautiful day as Goku and Chi-Chi took a walk in the woods. Chi-Chi was eight months pregnant and constantly cramping. It really helped Chi-Chi's cramping to walk around and ease it away or one of Goku's tummy rubs. 

"This is nice," Chi-Chi commented.

She leaned against her husband and he pulled her closer. They walked in comfortable silence, listening to the peaceful sounds of nature until they heard a strange noise. It sounded like a cry.

"What was that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't know," Goku said and they walked in the direction of the noise. Goku was realizing they were coming to the home of the deer and doe. Goku worried. Has anything happened to them?

When they reached the cave, Goku and Chi-Chi saw the doe lying on her side in pain. The deer was with her to help her out by nuzzling her face but it looked as if they both needed help.

"Goku, I think the doe is in labor," Chi-Chi said.

"That would explain why she is in pain," Goku said. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know. I never delivered anything before. I watched a cow be born though." 

Goku ventured on in the cave and Chi-Chi was right behind him. The deer looked up at Goku and Chi-Chi and focused on his mate. Chi-Chi sat beside the doe. She pitied the doe because of the pain she was in and knew she would be feeling this pain soon. Chi-Chi decided to rub and the doe's stomach like Goku rubbed hers to soothe her when she gets cramps.

This soothed the doe some. Chi-Chi watched the doe's face carefully. Her eyes were closed in concentration and Chi-Chi felt a movement on the doe's abdomen. She was pushing the baby out. Chi-Chi stroked the skin of the doe comfortably while Goku and the deer watched on unaware of what to do. 

"It's okay. You're doing fine. Just take your time," Chi-Chi told the doe in a soothing voice. Chi-Chi hoped this was right. She never experienced anything like this before.

The doe's eyes closed in pain and she pushed once more. Chi-Chi felt the tiny animal within move lower. She saw her opening widen and a tiny head poke out.

Chi-Chi looked at her husband. "Goku, I'm going to need something to catch the baby. Give me your shirt."

Goku took off his shirt and handed it to Chi-Chi. Goku and Chi-Chi looked on in awe as the doe gave birth to her child. Goku was surprised by all the slimy liquid surrounding the baby. When the baby came out, Chi-Chi wiped it clean with Goku's shirt and hand it to its mother.

"It's a boy." Chi-Chi knelt to the mother and produced the tiny deer.

The doe licked the tiny deer's head and nuzzled it affectionately. The small deer opened his eyes, trying to understand what was going on. The father deer moved forward and gently touched his head with his son's and then his mate. Chi-Chi cried softly at the gentle display. It was so sweet. She wondered if it would be this way with her and Goku when they have their child.

"I think we should leave," Chi-Chi whispered to Goku.

"Why?" 

"This is a moment the family should share together."

After helping Chi-Chi to her feet, Goku and Chi-Chi walked out. "I hope it will be fine like that for us, Goku."

"Is the baby going to have all that slimy stuff around it when it's born, Chi-Chi?"

"Of course, Goku. It goes for all babies."

"It's going to look weird for a baby to come out of you like that, Chi-Chi."

"I don't care how it looks. It's how I will feel what I'm wondering about."

"The doctor did give us that video of what it will look like. You wanna see it?"

"Not really, but I better just to get a feel of it."

Chi-Chi watched in surprise and horror of a woman's pregnancy. The woman's cries in the video surprised her and painful look on the husband's face was just as bad when the wife squeezed his hand. Goku just sat there taking it in. It didn't seem to bother him. Chi-Chi wondered if anything bothered him.

"Giving birth looks weird," Goku said once the video was finished.

"It looks painful."

"You said it would, Chi-Chi."

"I know." She cringed at an image of her in labor.

"Ah, you're strong, Chi-Chi. You can handle it," Goku said confidently. "Look how you continue with your duties despite that morning sickness and stuff."

Chi-Chi looked down and rubbed her large abdomen. "I hope you're right."

****

Goku looked down at Chi-Chi as she slept in front of him. Chi-Chi was having pains and decided to take a warm bath to ease it. Goku joined her, having growing a fondness for hot baths. Chi-Chi didn't mind this, especially when Goku's fingers massaged her muscles in her lower back to ease the pain. His gentle fingers along with the warm water really helped Chi-Chi out. 

He laid back against the wall of the tub and looked upward to the ceiling. He worried about Chi-Chi and the baby. The baby had already settled head down and descended in the pelvis--a sure sign that labor will be happening soon. Goku was no doctor but he did check on the baby everyday, listening to the heartbeat and feeling its ki which was strong and sounded healthy to him. As happy that made him, Goku was still puzzled. 'If the baby is in good health, then why is Chi-Chi going to give birth early? Why can't the baby be born on time?'

At one of Chi-Chi's appointments, Dr. Korma asked Goku and Chi-Chi about their family medical history, in hopes it would shed light onto Chi-Chi's pregnancy. Goku learned from Chi-Chi about what happened to her mother. She had died not long after giving birth to Chi-Chi, but she had delivered Chi-Chi on full term. Goku knew nothing about his mother or father. It never occurred to him until then at the appointment. He could only say he was found in the woods by his Grandpa Gohan. Goku saw that look of pity on Chi-Chi's face when he told her on his past on Dr. Korma's. Was it really something to be sad about? Did his mother die early in his childbirth he wondered. He never thought about his parents until now.

What were they like? They didn't care about him he noted as he thought about how he was found by Gohan. Goku thought about the Ox King and how he doted on his daughter. He really cared for Chi-Chi while Goku's parents obviously didn't. Why was that? Was it him? Did his parents hate him and decided to leave him in the woods in hopes someone would take him in or worse--something would kill him? But why? He was an innocent baby. He didn't do anything wrong. 

Goku remembered to his childhood when he had that world tour before the 22nd tournament. He remembered coming across a village that needed to be free from two bullies--Terror and Plague. One of them, threatened to put a newborn child in the gourd if he didn't answer his name. It angered Goku someone would bully the innocent, especially a child like that. Now he wondered if his parents were bullies like Terror and Plague, not caring about their child. 

Goku shrugged it off. It wasn't important now. It was in the past and he was a married man with a child on the way. The only thing that concerned him now was if something from his unknown past was causing Chi-Chi's pregnancy to go this way.

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard Chi-Chi awakening under him. She yawned and looked up at Goku with sleepy eyes. "I must have fallen asleep. Why didn't you stop me?" 

"You seem so tired so I let you sleep. You have been having trouble finding a good spot to sleep in." Goku knew from experience lately since Chi-Chi nearly kicked him out of the bed because she had trouble finding a good spot to sleep in. "Besides, it's comfortable sitting here."

Chi-Chi leaned against him. "Yes, it is." She rests a hand on his. "Goku, do you always think it will be so peaceful between us?"

"I don't see why not."

"You'll always be here to protect me and the baby, right?"

There was an edginess to Chi-Chi's voice that gave Goku the feeling something was wrong. "Chi-Chi, what's the matter?"

She placed a hand on the edge of the tub. "We better get out of here before we turn into raisins."

Chi-Chi never avoided his questions before. Goku knew then something was wrong. After they were out of the tub and the water was out, Goku and Chi-Chi dried off and settled into bed with nothing but their warm bodies between them. The warm bath settled Chi-Chi seeing as she wasn't trying to shift positions and finding a good spot to sleep in. It was nice to Goku and the effects of the warm bath were taking its affect on him, but he didn't want to fall asleep yet. 

"Chi-Chi, is something wrong?"

Chi-Chi remained silent.

"You sounded strange in the bathroom. Come on, tell me. I wanna know." 

Chi-Chi lied in bed in silence wondering if she should tell him what was troubling her. He was her husband and she was his wife. She had to tell him.

"Goku?" 

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the day of the tournament when Piccolo said he would come back after you? You don't think that is soon do you?" Chi-Chi placed a hand on her stomach. "I couldn't take it if he came now with the baby coming. I couldn't take it if he hurt you or worse."

So that was troubling her. 

"Ah, Chi-Chi," Goku said soothingly. "Don't worry. I'll always be one step ahead of Piccolo." 

"He shot a hole in you, broke your legs and nearly cut off your left arm. You were bleeding from your chest and coughing up blood." She shuddered at the horrible memory of her husband in that pain. "Sometimes I can still hear your cries of pain at the tournament. I was so scared for you. I thought I lost you just when I found you again."

Goku stared at Chi-Chi surprised. He didn't know his battle with Piccolo affected her this way. She appeared traumatized from it. One of the many things he shared with Chi-Chi was they were both rather innocent in one way or another. He traveled the world and was exposed to the many evils and violence that can happen in the world, but not Chi-Chi. She grew up in her simple village with her giant father and wasn't exposed to such things. Oh, she was aware of some violence that can occur but it never affected her because she never experienced it herself. In a way, she was a sheltered child, and not that different from him when it came to innocence.

He smiled thinking Chi-Chi actually thought she had the power to defeat him in a fight because she grew up with the knowledge that her father was one of the strongest men around, and with her being stronger than him, gave her the thought that she was strongest. Chi-Chi wasn't aware of other fighting techniques and styles besides Master Roshi's. If she did, Chi-Chi wouldn't be so shocked and amazed to see how fast and strong her husband had become.

"Piccolo was a strong opponent, but I defeated him and if I can defeat someone once, I can easily do it again."

Chi-Chi looked back him and it was then that Goku realized Chi-Chi had been crying. "Really?"

"Yeah. Mercenary Tao defeated me when I was kid, but three days later I defeated him with ease."

Chi-Chi smiled as she wiped back her tears with the palm of her hand. "You did?"

"Yeah. If I lose or come close to losing, I always train myself so I defeat my opponent the next time."

Chi-Chi nodded slowly. "I have seen you training outside sometimes."

Goku knew he wasn't training as vigorous or as much when he was alone but he didn't let Chi-Chi know that. She was already worried enough and besides, Goku was confident he would always be one step ahead of Piccolo and he liked spending time with his wife.

Chi-Chi's smile widen brilliantly and she had that look of pride for him, similar to when he defeated Tien. "You're right. I have faith in you. You can do anything. I shouldn't be so worried."

"I like it when you worry."

"You like it when I feed you," she joked. She kissed him and rolled back over. "Good night, honey."

"Good night, Chi-Chi," Goku said and quickly fell asleep.

****

Chi-Chi attached another shirt to the clothesline. The sun was shining warmly today and it was a good day to get the laundry done. Goku came out of the house stretching his muscles as if he was going to run for a while.

"I'm gonna go do some running. I'll be back soon."

"Don't hurt yourself," Chi-Chi warned him.

"I won't," Goku said and did some waist stretches. "Should you be doing that? Dr. Korma said you had to take it easy so you won't go into labor early."

Goku was aware the pains were getting stronger. Chi-Chi had been feeling mild pains all yesterday evening. She and Goku took a walk to relieve Chi-Chi of the pain. It had help then but it made Goku a bit anxious to leave her this morning. 

"I'm only hanging clothes up, Goku, not run a marathon which you're about to do. I'll be fine. If I feel tired, I'll take a break."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

Chi-Chi watched Goku run off into the woods and continued on with her work, humming throughout the task. Housework was very relaxing and it relieved her stress as much as shopping did. After she hung the clothes, she decided to head back to the house and take a nap. She had been up since breakfast, getting food on the table and working on the laundry. Chi-Chi only took a few steps before a sharp pain struck Chi-Chi's abdomen. She dropped the empty basket and collapsed to the ground in pain. It was excruciating. She never felt anything like it before. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as the pain shot through her body. This was a lot worse than her Braxton Hicks pain. There wasn't a doubt in her mind--this was the real thing.

And Goku wasn't around.

He was off running and wouldn't be back for an hour. 

Chi-Chi tried to rise to her feet but the sharp contraction knocked her on all fours. She cried out again. Slowly, the pain subsided but not enough for her to stand yet.

"No. I won't stay here," Chi-Chi told herself. "I won't let this beat me."

Chi-Chi used what strength she had by propping herself on the basket. She pushed it forward, thus pushing her body forward to a tree. When she reached the tree, she grabbed hold the bark of the tree to pull herself up. As she tried to, the pain shot through her again and she collapsed to the ground. The pain only lasted about thirty seconds but it seemed like hours to Chi-Chi.

It nearly paralyzed her but Chi-Chi wasn't going to give up.

"I…have to…make it…inside." Chi-Chi looked up at the house only a few feet from her that felt like miles to reach it.

Chi-Chi cried out feeling the sharp pain again. "Baby…give Momma…a break."

Gritting her teeth, Chi-Chi rose again using the tree for assistance. She took deep breaths to gather her strength and move forward. 

When she reached the door, Chi-Chi collapsed in front of it as another pain swept over her. She reached up to turn the knob. As it turned, Chi-Chi lost all energy and collapsed. She was just too tired to move. She'll have to take a short break before moving again.

Goku paused in the middle of his running. He looked back in the direction of his house that was twenty miles away. He had a strong feeling he should cut his running short and go back to check on Chi-Chi. 

He slowly began to jog back to the house but he got a strong feeling Chi-Chi needed him so he took off faster than ever. He reached his home in seconds and found Chi-Chi halfway in the door.

Goku lifted Chi-Chi in his strong arms. Chi-Chi's eyes were closed and her face was covered in sweat. "Chi-Chi!" He gently slapped her, waking her up. "What happened? Wake up, please."

Chi-Chi's eyes fluttered open. "Goku," she said in a heavy breath. "It's the baby. I think it's time." Another groan of pain escaped her mouth.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked. "It could be one of those Braxton Hicks things."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No, it's not it. It's much worse. I have to go to the hospital now."

"Okay," Goku said and carried her inside the house. He placed her on the sofa. "Do you want to take the car?"

"No. Nimbus would be faster," Chi-Chi groaned as she rest a hand on her abdomen. 

"Okay, then. I'll get your bag." 

"And my knitting kit?" Chi-Chi requested. "Oh, and call my doctor." Goku nodded and headed upstairs. 

After he called the doctor and explained Chi-Chi's condition, he returned with the hospital bag Chi-Chi packed a month ago after she thought she was in labor. He also grabbed her knitting kit and returned downstairs. Goku called for Nimbus. As Goku was helping Chi-Chi out of the house, Nimbus arrived and waited promptly for the two. Goku picked Chi-Chi up and placed her on the cloud. He placed her bag and knitting kit in front of her, jumped on Nimbus from behind and the two were off to the hospital.

****

When they arrived at the hospital, Chi-Chi was taken to a room. Her doctor was waiting for her and checked her out. Chi-Chi was in the latter part of the first stage of labor and it would be hours before she would deliver. There was nothing to do now except wait. Goku spent time exercising by doing hand pushups and sit-ups while Chi-Chi knit in bed to occupy the time. 

Chi-Chi was making a blanket for the baby. It was soft yarn of yellow and blue with the Son name in the middle. Oh, she couldn't wait to be a mom and hold her precious son or daughter in her arms. She didn't care what it was. She just wanted it to be a healthy baby. 

Chi-Chi looked at her husband doing his hand pushups. She couldn't help but feel a bit bad for what she was thinking.

'Oh, Goku, someday our child will be a great scholar. I know you want the child to fight but there's no need for that now. Times are peaceful, and besides, I refuse to let my child participate in something that could kill him or her. I won't have it. I almost lost you to Piccolo. I won't lose my child.'

****

Goku looked so peaceful and happy in his exercises, unaware of what was going on in Chi-Chi's mind. 'Surely, you can understand that, Goku.' 

When he was done, Goku flipped back on his feet and saw Chi-Chi looking at him. "What?"

Chi-Chi shook her head and resumed her knitting. "Nothing. I was thinking about our child. What do you think of this blanket?"

"It's nice," Goku said looking at the blanket that was three-fourths done. He placed a hand on his stomach. "I'm hungry. Does this place have a kitchen?"

"It should. Look in my bag and you'll find some money in my wallet." Goku looked around in Chi-Chi's hospital bag and pulled it out. "There should be a cafeteria or even a snack machine. You could ask a nurse where one is."

Goku pocketed the wallet. "All right. I'll be back."

Goku looked for a nurse but the floor was surprisingly empty so he decided to walk around and find it himself using his nose. He walked down a couple flight of stairs, walked up and down the halls where patients were until he stumbled upon a nursery. 

He looked through the glass at all the babies crying, sleeping and looking around curiously, wondering where they were. He saw a nurse tending to one of the babies. He noticed that babies were small and wondered if his child would be like that. He watched one cute baby had a thumb in his mouth. Another baby cried as she lied in the basket and was unable to reach her pacifier which she pushed out of her mouth by mistake. Another one cried and cried for no reason at all. Goku wondered if he was like that as a baby. Goku looked over to a pair of twins. While one baby looked content as she looked around curiously, the other kicked her twin's leg, making the content baby to cry. 

"Which one is yours?"

Goku looked back and saw a young woman in a nurse's outfit smiling at him. She was a pretty auburn haired woman looking to be in her twenties. "Oh, none. My wife's still pregnant. She's upstairs."

"I envy her," she said almost solemnly. "I envy all pregnant women because I can't have children." 

"Why?" Goku asked confused. "You're young." 

The young nurse frowned. "A horsing accident damaged my fallopian tubes."

Goku read something about a woman's fallopian tube in the pamphlet and knew it was important to a woman's development in pregnancy.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," she waved the apology off. "In a strange way it comforts me to see babies. They're so adorable and innocent. I know some mothers complain about the nightly feedings and the crying but I would thrive on it to hear my baby. It's okay though because I'm in the process of adopting. So, do you and your wife have everything ready for the baby?"

"Well, Chi-Chi and I have diapers, clothes, a few toys and a crib ready if that's what you mean."

"What about a camera to take a picture of the baby and something for your wife."

"Chi-Chi's suppose to get something?" Goku scratched his head confused.

The nurse looked at Goku aghast. "Of course. She's having your baby and will be going through a lot of pain when she delivers. You better get her something." 

Goku was at a lost as to what he should get his wife. "What should I get Chi-Chi?"

"Come on, sir. It seems we have work to do." She took his arm and led him to the gift shop. "I'm Tamar."

"I'm Son Goku."

Tamar lead Goku to the gift shop where she had Goku purchase a camera, a giant balloon for Chi-Chi, flowers and a teddy bear for the baby where the proper balloon would be attached to it when the baby is born. It was ordered to be brought to the room after Chi-Chi gave birth. 

Upon leaving Tamar, Goku found the cafeteria where he ate and joined Chi-Chi who was talking to her father. He arrived as soon as he could after Goku called him. 

He talked to them for a while, relaying the story of Chi-Chi's mother giving birth to her. He stayed with them a couple of hours before leaving because he knew it would be a while for Chi-Chi actually delivered. 

"How long will it be before you deliver, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked. "I'm ready for the baby to be born."

"I'm ready too, but we have to wait. Dr. Korma said I can't push until I'm dilated by ten centimeters. This is the last moments we will have when it's just the two of--" she was cut off when a flash covered her eyes. "What was that?"  


"A camera." He waved it in front of Chi-Chi. "I bought it at the gift shop." 

She groaned. "Oh, you took a picture of me like this?"

"What's wrong with that?" 

"I look horrible, Goku."

"No, you don't. You look pretty to me."

"Really?" She groaned a bit feeling the baby move uncomfortably. 

Goku got in the bed with Chi-Chi and rubbed her stomach gently knowing how that soothes the baby. "Really," he said gently.

Chi-Chi smiled at Goku for his kind words and kissed him. Soon the kiss deepened and Chi-Chi found her hands gently caressing Goku's face. Goku returned the gesture with rubbing her stomach. She felt one of his hands moving upward.

Chi-Chi pulled back to look at Goku, knowing they couldn't go any further. She looked in her husband's eyes and read what he wanted to do but it can't happen. "Let's do something else."

"Take pictures?" Goku guessed.

"No!" Chi-Chi said quickly.

****

It wasn't much later before Goku found himself in green scrubs and in the emergency room with Chi-Chi as she went into the final stages of labor of giving birth. 

Chi-Chi held a tight grip on Goku's hand as she screamed and pushed. Her squeezing didn't hurt him since he was very strong but he had to admit she had a strong grip.

Chi-Chi was drenched in sweat and in pain as she worked to push the child out of her. Goku dried her forehead with a towel with a free hand.

"Oh, it hurts!" Chi-Chi cried out. "Is the baby out yet?"

"No, Chi-Chi," Dr. Korma said. "It's still inside you."

"What?!" Chi-Chi yelled. "All that screaming and the baby hasn't came out yet!"

"Rest for a minute. We'll give it another try soon. In your next push, I should see the head."

Chi-Chi leaned on Goku. "I can't, Goku. It hurts so much. I'm so tired."

"You're doing a lot better than the woman in the video," Goku said cheerfully.

"All right, Chi-Chi. Here comes another contraction. I need a good push," Dr. Korma told her.

Goku propped Chi-Chi up. He had a hand in hers while the other one rubbed her back soothingly. Chi-Chi screamed out as a long, painful contraction passed through her body and Chi-Chi pushed. Her screamed rang in Goku's ears and it hurt a lot since Chi-Chi can scream very loudly.

"The baby's crowning," Dr. Korma said.

"What does that mean?" Goku asked.

"The doctor can see the head," a nurse explained surprised Goku didn't know that.

"Really! I wanna see!" Goku left Chi-Chi's side and looked over Dr. Korma's shoulder. "Hey, Chi-Chi. The baby has black hair like us! Cool, huh!" He looked closer and saw the goop covering the baby. "Ew, look at all the goop covering the baby. It's all slimy."

"Goku! What are you doing?!" Chi-Chi screamed. "Get back here!"

Goku remembered he was suppose to stay on Chi-Chi's side. "Oops. Sorry, Chi-Chi."

He held her once more as she continued to push the baby out.

"Wow. This baby is trying to crawl out of you on its own," Dr. Korma said amazed. "All right. I need one more big push."

"See? One more push and it's all over," Goku told Chi-Chi. "That's all. One more push. You can do it."

Chi-Chi cried out one more time and then she cried no more as she gave her last push. Chi-Chi leaned on Goku exhausted, out of breath and covered in sweat. Goku wiped her forehead gently.

A sweet, young cry filled the room. Chi-Chi looked to the sound in awe. She and Goku were finally parents. Goku was amazed at the cry and how it affected him. It sounded so right. 

"Our baby," Chi-Chi whispered. "Goku, it's our baby." She cried happily as she hugged him weakly. Chi-Chi leaned on Goku's chest and looked at her doctor. "What is it?"

"You have a son," Dr. Korma said. "Mr. Son, if you would come forward. I have a special job for you."

Goku left Chi-Chi's side and went to the doctor. A nurse handed him a pair of scissors and Dr. Korma gave Goku the job of cutting off the umbilical cord. Goku did the simple task and took in the image of his son slimy, crying and wiggling around. He was beautiful.

Goku joined Chi-Chi's side, feeling pride and several emotions flowing through him. He kissed one of Chi-Chi's temple. "I saw him," he whispered gently in her ear. He held Chi-Chi as she cried gently on him.

A nurse presented the clean baby in a soft blue cloth to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi held the tiny baby in her arms. He still had his eyes closed, exhausted from his journey just as his mother. "Hi, baby."

Chi-Chi moved the cloth back to reveal the baby's thick head of hair. It wasn't as smooth as hers. It was a bit spiky. "Just like your father," she murmured. She looked at Goku. "Wanna hold him?"

Goku nodded obediently and Chi-Chi gently gave him his son. Goku looked down at the baby in his large arms. It was strange and yet sheer amazement to know that he was now a parent. 

"This is your Daddy."

The baby made an odd noise but kept his eyes closed. He was too tired to do anything.

"Excuse me, but we have to take him now," Dr. Korma said.

Goku looked very reluctant to give his son back. "Why?"

"We have to measure and weigh the baby. It's routine. We'll give you your baby back as soon as possible," she explained.

"Oh, okay," Goku said and gave the baby to the nurse.

****

It wasn't thirty minutes later before Goku and Chi-Chi were reunited with their child. A nurse brought in the gift basket Goku bought for Chi-Chi earlier to which she loved and was surprised Goku thought of that for her and the baby. 

Chi-Chi was sleeping now, exhausted from the ordeal of giving birth, but firmly in her arms in a blue blanket was her son. Her black, shiny hair was loose and hanging down her back. 

Goku lied on his side in the bed with Chi-Chi, watching them sleeping so peacefully. Goku stroke the cheek of his son who he and Chi-Chi hadn't named yet and the little boy, still with closed eyes moved his head gently in reaction to the touch. 

The door to their room opened and Ox King stepped in. The creek of the door stirred Chi-Chi from her sleep. She smiled sleepily at her father as he approached them. He gave a gentle kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired." She prop the baby to his view. "Meet your grandson." 

Ox King smiled with pride of his grandson. "Oh, he's so cute, Chi-Chi." Ox King looked at the hospital tag on the baby and read he weighed eight pounds and two ounces. "Even though he came early, this is a big baby. He's no preemie."

"Dr. Korma checked him out and said he's a lot healthier than a newborn born on full term. It's strange," Chi-Chi said. "We can take him home, the day after tomorrow."

Ox King laughed joyously. "Not strange considering the boy's genes. You delivered a strong baby, Chi-Chi. He is the parents of the strongest man and woman in the world."

Chi-Chi looked at Goku who was smiling and then at her Dad. "That he is, Dad. That he is." 

To Be Continued

Jen: Without going into too much details, yes some women in their second trimester are often aroused. 

Koolrunnings: You're right. It is the longest they've been together and probably the most happiest since they didn't have to worry about any future battles. I agree about those five years too because he was different than from before. 

Lady Athena: I got your first review by email but it never showed up. It was different for another reviewer whose review showed up on the page but I never got it in the email. Strange. Yeah, you're right. Gohan will be premature but he will be a very healthy premature baby, but since his genes are that of a human and Saiyan, it might not seem premature. And yes, Goku still has much to learn, especially about himself and what it means to be a father in the next chapter. I saw Lord Slug Saturday and I was proud of ChiChi for knocking the guards down. I'm surprised CN left all the blood in and only cut twice which wasn't bad. I'm glad they took out a lot of the rock music and put in the regular DBZ music because it was a bit distracting to the scenes.

Great: What's your real screen name?

Sadako: Yeah, when Goku and ChiChi are challenged with something, they come through just fine like sweet Gohan.

CB: SAT's are the same here. If you don't let the stress get to you and you prepare yourself well, you'll be fine. Nobody can compete with Goku's stomach. Not even his sons. They don't eat nearly as much as Goku.

Jessica C: No, it never happened on TV or the manga. It's just made up in fics. 

Moon Girl: Oh, don't say that about yourself. It was an honest mistake. Sometimes Goku's actions are a lot louder than his words so there's no need for him to say because his actions are enough.

Carrie: Yeah, now the doe is born like Gohan. Nah, pregnancy isn't easy from what I hear, but it's worth it in the end. Of course my Mom said I was really stubborn to come out. Hee. Hee. I think Goku did help out with ChiChi's pregnancy a lot since it seems like him. He's always helping everyone else out. He would be the same with his wife.

Gogirl: I said it in that story? I thought it was in UL. I wrote so many I'm a little confused on what I wrote in some of them. Hee. Hee. I'm not sure why Bardock didn't care for Goku other than the fact he just didn't care for his own kid because the English version made him a bit more sensitive in the end than he actually was. 

Mic Mic: No, Goku isn't dumb and never was dumb. He's just naive. It really isn't fair to portray him as dumb. How would you feel if you were just naive and everyone called you dumb? There is a difference between the two. I think you should read Koolrunnings review on Part Three on this story. Koolrunnings really explains it well about that matter. 

No, Funimations tend to make Goku more of a romantic, but the show isn't really like that. It's and action adventure plot driven show and sadly, many English viewers fail to get that because of Funi's portrayal of the show at times. Sure there are other lessons and issues of family, friendship and the strength of camaraderie and working together in DB/DBZ but romance isn't all that important to the show. It's not like that and if people are just looking for the romance in DBZ, then DBZ isn't the show they should be watching. Goku's more direct with his romantic side in Funimations English Version. He's subtle but sweet at times in the Japanese version, but the thing about Goku is that he's private about his feelings. Goku's feelings is mostly shown through his actions in the JV while he's more direct and speaks it out in the EV. I think it's done this way because Funi directs this show to the kids (which they shouldn't) and they wouldn't get Goku's actions or some of his dialogue where older, mature viewers would. However, there was one time I was upset when the JV pointed out G/CC feelings for each other point blank but Funi never put it in. It was at the end of "Memories of Gohan," when the narrator mention that G/CC have warmly watched over Gohan's development and then mentioned that Gohan has also felt the deep feelings his parents have for each other. Why Funi never put it in, I will never know. 

There are a lot of major things I can say how Funimations and the Japanese version (JV) differ but it will take too long. For one, the JV is more accurate. It closely follows the manga. If you ever get confused about something in the English version(EV) it's Funimations goofing up but the Japanese explains it. To watch the JV is watching a completely different and better episode. Another difference is ChiChi. She's portrayed in such a better and accurate light than the EV who makes her too mean, and unpleasant at times. She's so much better in the JV. She's more understanding, caring, etc. For one thing, in the EV when Gohan tells ChiChi that he wants to take time out of school to train in preparation for the tournament where Goku comes back for a day, ChiChi goes ballistic and says he can't. He has to study for college but changes her mind about the money. In the JV ChiChi is ecstatic about Goku coming back and hearing the money, she thinks Gohan and Goku can win enough money for them to live off on. Gohan says he's not sure about winning. ChiChi says he will. Gohan says he will have to take days off. ChiChi said there's always time for education later. ChiChi isn't as mean to Goku as the EV portrays her. She's actually reasonable and nicer. It's not like ChiChi doesn't want Gohan to fight and only focuses on education. When the world's in trouble, she's fine with him fighting but when it's peaceful she prefers him to study and the EV fails to point that out. You wanted to know something else about romance? Well, when Goku awakened from his virus and was about to leave Chi-Chi, he kissed her goodbye. Funi had Goku and ChiChi have a brief kiss and say they will miss each other, but they didn't say anything in the JV. They just kissed for a bit and I feel that action spoke more than them saying it. There's also the way Goku says ChiChi's name in the JV sometimes. It's very soft and gentle when there's a tender scene or painful such as the nightmares he had when she was killed. The music for the scenes work better than the way EV portrays. I guess you really have to see for yourself to understand. There are so many discrepancies.

Marshmallow: Yeah, Gohan's born, but Goku has much to learn about what it takes to be a father. Watching the Japanese version really blew me away. I'm amazed at how much better it is and disappointed at how Funimations portrayed it.


	6. Part Six

****

A New Beginning 

Part Six

"Feeding time, kiddo," Goku said as he watched Chi-Chi breastfeed their son, Gohan. 

Gohan was born a week ago. Goku was the first to wake up early that morning since he had a good night's sleep. Chi-Chi was still asleep and not getting up as early as she used to. Ever since Gohan came home, Chi-Chi was up most of the night feeding and changing Gohan. He heard Gohan crying through the monitor. Chi-Chi was beginning to wake up. Since he hadn't seen his son since he went to bed last night, Goku told Chi-Chi, he would get Gohan. When he brought Gohan to their bedroom, Chi-Chi was sitting up ready to feed their child. 

As Goku watch Chi-Chi feed Gohan, he became curious. "Chi-Chi is the milk you're feeding Gohan the same as the milk we buy at the store?"

"No, Goku. My milk is more nutritious for the baby."

"What about taste?"

"How would I know, Goku? I don't know what my milk taste like. Only Gohan knows."

"Well, can I taste then?" Goku asked. 

Chi-Chi looked at him warily. "Why would you want to do that, Goku? This milk is for Gohan."

"I know. I wonder what it tastes like. Can I? Please. I just want to see the difference."

Chi-Chi shook her head as a sigh escaped her lips. What could the harm be? "All right. You can have taste, but after I feed Gohan."

Goku nodded and waited patiently as he watched Chi-Chi finish feeding Gohan. Afterwards, she burped him and laid Gohan on the bed, turning his eyes away of what was going to happen next. Goku moved to sit in front of Chi-Chi as she lowered the other strap of her gown exposing her other breast. 

Goku touched the breast, taking in how enlarge they have both become over the pregnancy. He then covered a nipple with his mouth and gently suckled it for half a minute. Chi-Chi found herself blushing and biting her lip to not moan out for Goku wasn't suckling her like a child getting his milk from his mother, but a husband loving his wife. Goku pulled away and sat there taking it in. He smiled. "It _does_ taste better than regular milk." Goku reached forward for more but Chi-Chi put a hand on his mouth. 

She shook her head at him. "No more. This is for Gohan." She fixed her gown and got out of bed. "I'm going to fix his bath now." 

Chi-Chi filled the bathroom sink with warm soapy water. Once the water was ready, Chi-Chi got Gohan. She laid him on the changing table. He moved his head a little, focused on his mother and smiled. Chi-Chi smiled back.

"Mommy's going to give you a nice bath so you'll be all clean. Try not to do anything like last time, okay, Gohan?"

Gohan blew a bubble, not understanding his mother. Chi-Chi undressed Gohan, placed him in the sink and used a soft cloth to clean him. First, she wiped his face, his chest, arms and back. As she moved lower to clean his rear, her fingers brushed against something. It felt odd. She never felt that before. Chi-Chi picked Gohan out of the water and turned him around. Her eyes widen in shock of what she saw and she screamed.

Goku was doing one hand pushups when he heard Chi-Chi scream. He lost his concentration and tumbled to the floor. He scrambled to his feet and entered the bathroom where he found Chi-Chi holding Gohan and looking terribly frightened. Gohan was crying too. His mother's frightened screamed scared him.

"Chi-Chi, what is it?"

Chi-Chi turned Gohan around and pointed to the deformed skin sticking out of Gohan's backside. "G-go..gohan…he's growing something."

Goku stared at what looked to be a growing bone. "What is that?"

Chi-Chi sat on the toilet. Her legs were wobbly and she was turning white. "I…I don't know. Goku, what's happening to our son?"

"It looks like he's growing something."

"I know that!" She yelled. "But growing what?" Chi-Chi asked aghast.

"A tail?" Goku guessed.

"A tail?" Chi-Chi repeated. Her eyes widen as she remembered about Goku. "Y-you mean like the one you had as a child?"

"I guess so. Huh. Never thought about that." 

Chi-Chi stared at her crying son, still growing pale. "No. I didn't either."

"Chi-Chi, are you all right? You're turning a bit pale."

"It's just…it's shocking," Chi-Chi stuttered as she felt her body heating up and everything spinning around. "Goku, could you take Gohan? I'm feeling a bit lightheaded." 

"Uh, sure," Goku said taking Gohan. As he soothed his crying son, Chi-Chi fainted. "Chi-Chi?" Goku leaned over Chi-Chi on the bathroom rug. "Honey?"

Goku returned home with a happy smile on his face. His fighting uniform was torn on his pants and his light shirt. He was careful not to tear the heavy shirt since he didn't have many of those. He didn't care about the torn uniform. Chi-Chi could fix that later. He was happy to get in an excellent day of training, more so than he had in a while. For the past two weeks, Goku was gone for a couple of hours to get in a few light exercises and practice Kamehameha Waves. Today, he left early that morning after breakfast and didn't return until dinner time. Goku hoped Chi-Chi would have the food ready on time. She had been late with the meals since they brought Gohan home and Goku wasn't happy about since he was hungry. 

"Hey, Chi-Chi! Is dinner ready!" Goku yelled once he entered the house. Gohan was sleeping in his bassinet when he jolted out of his sleep by the loud voice of his father; so he cried.

Chi-Chi was in the kitchen, working on dinner. She stopped what she was doing to go to Gohan when he cried. She glared at Goku upset. "Why did you have to yell like that, Goku?! I had just gotten Gohan to sleep!" She picked up the baby and rocked him.

"Oh. Sorry, Chi-Chi, but I was wondering if dinner was ready."

"Not for a while, Goku," Chi-Chi said as she soothed Gohan. "There, there, Gohan."

"Why not? It _is_ dinner time. I'm really hungry." 

Chi-Chi glared at Goku. She wanted to yell but Gohan was starting to calm down. So, in an almost yelling voice she spoke. "Goku, I've been busy all day, cleaning the house, feeding Gohan, and trying to get him to nap. I've barely had time to eat myself because I've been busy with the house and baby." 

Gohan started to act fussy, so Chi-Chi rubbed his back soothingly. She shot an angry look back at Goku. "There were times where he wouldn't stop crying. I have to feed him every two hours and it takes almost that amount of time to get him to sleep. I've only just now had a chance to get dinner started so you will have to wait. You're a man, not a child."

Goku had seen those deadly daggers in Chi-Chi's eyes before so he knew to keep quiet. She definitely had a fiery spirit. "Uh, all right. Can I hold Gohan?" 

"No! You've been out training all day and you're covered in dirt and sweat. Go take a shower first," she ordered.

Goku headed upstairs to do what he was told. He made sure to clean himself thoroughly. He washed his hair, brushed his teeth and changed into pair of loose black pants and white undershirt. Instead of wearing his heavy boots, he opted for the house shoes. Chi-Chi had often told him he didn't need to wear his weighted clothes when he's relaxing at home.

When he arrived downstairs, Goku went to Gohan in his bassinet sleeping and Chi-Chi was working on dinner. It looked as if it was going to be a while before dinner was ready. Before Gohan was born, Chi-Chi always prepared dinner on time, but since he was born three weeks ago, she was late with the meals and it didn't fill him completely like it did in the final months of her pregnancy. Goku sat in the living room watching Gohan as he wait for dinner. 

His dark eyes wondered to Chi-Chi in the kitchen and picked up on a white box on the kitchen table. "Chi-Chi, where did that box come from?"

Chi-Chi sighed annoyed. So, he found it. "That's our anniversary gift from my father."

"Anniversary gift?" he repeated confused. 

Chi-Chi looked back at him, hurt spasm across her young face. "You didn't remember, did you?"

She looked disappointed in him. Goku hated to ask but he knew he must even if it was going to make Chi-Chi feel even more horrible. "Remember what?" He saw a painful look in her eyes and that made Goku feel even worse. "I don't know anything about this, Chi-Chi."

"No, I guess you wouldn't," she said rather coldly. "Didn't it even occur to you that something happened today? Didn't the date trigger anything? Well!" She yelled in a fit of angry tears when Goku didn't answer.

"Um, no," he said quietly. Goku didn't even look at the calendar. Maybe if he had, it might have triggered something but even Goku knew that was a lie. 

"You remember your birthday, right? Right!" She yelled when Goku didn't answer quickly enough.

"Um, yeah," Goku said meekly.

"He remembers his birthday even though it's the day his adoptive grandfather found him. It's not even his real birthday," Chi-Chi muttered to herself but Goku heard her. 

Even though Chi-Chi would hate him, he had to know what it was that Chi-Chi was so furious with him about. "Chi-Chi, if you could tell me what it is, I can make it up to you. I promise."

"You forgot, Goku. How can you--" she cut herself off as she was about to burst into tears. She turned her back on him and resumed making dinner.

Goku went to her. He tried to put his arm around her but Chi-Chi shoved him away. 

"Don't, Goku. Just let me finish dinner."

"But, Chi-Chi…"

"Goku, please. Not now."

He backed off. Goku went back to the sofa and watched Gohan, trying to figure out what he did wrong. Dinner was ready an hour later. The food wasn't as filling as before, but Chi-Chi did say she was busy with the baby all day. That may have something to do with it. Sometimes dinner was eaten in silence, which was fine since Goku was busy eating but this time it was very uncomfortable. Goku thought and thought throughout dinner and didn't have a clue what it was he forgotten. This was worse than when he forgot his promise to marry her. He could've looked in the box, but Chi-Chi took it out of the room before he had a chance too. What anniversary was it?

After dinner, Chi-Chi washed the dishes and Goku spent his time with Gohan. Chi-Chi had to change him once more while Goku play with Gohan afterwards. When the dishes were finished and kitchen cleaned, Goku saw Chi-Chi leave the room. She came back with the white box Ox King left them and another box wrapped in blue.

"Today is our wedding anniversary, Goku," Chi-Chi spoke calmly, although hurt was laced in her voice. "We were married a year ago today." She opened the white box. "My father stopped by while you were training to give us this gift." Chi-Chi revealed an album with the name Son on it. "I haven't had time to get one, but my Dad did and this." She pulled out a silver frame with Goku and Chi-Chi in the picture on their wedding day.

Goku felt very bad. Apparently a wedding anniversary was something important and he forgot.

"I got something for you," Chi-Chi said quietly. She handed Goku a blue package. He looked reluctant to open it since he didn't get her anything. "Open it," Chi-Chi ordered.

Goku slowly tore the wrappings and opened the box. Inside was an orange fighting gi.

"I got tired of sewing your uniform over and over after you tear it so easily here and there after your training, so I found the strongest material I could find and made you a uniform. I have plenty of material left so I'm planning on making more, but I wanted to show you this first before I make the others. I hope it won't tear as easily."

Goku felt the material. It felt soft but tough. Goku was feeling extremely guilty now that Chi-Chi made him something and he didn't have anything for her. Goku set aside the gift and touched Chi-Chi's hands. She tried to pull back but his grip was firm on hers. "Chi-Chi, I didn't know. I didn't know married people celebrated wedding anniversaries. I didn't know about this until now. I would've gotten you a gift. I'm really sorry."

"I can understand you didn't know about celebrating a wedding anniversary. I never told you about that. It's my mistake. You were never exposed to things like this," Chi-Chi said calmly. Goku thought he was in the clear. Chi-Chi was going to forgive him, but then her face contorted in anger as she glared at him. "What hurts me is the fact that you didn't remember that we were married this day."

"You didn't tell me," Goku said simply.

"I didn't think I _had_ to tell you. I thought you would remember. After all, just the other day, you mentioned about the tournament from last year and moped _again _that there wouldn't be another one."

Goku inwardly groaned. He _did_ say that. How was he going to get out of this now?

"You care more about your fight with Piccolo than the day we married…the day of our union that eventually created our child." Hurt tears spilled from her eyes. 

"I--"

With Goku's grip loosening on Chi-Chi, she was able to pull her hands from him. She picked up Gohan from his carrier. "I'm going to get Gohan ready for bed now."

Goku watched as Chi-Chi carried Gohan upstairs. She was furious and devastatingly hurt with him. Goku wondered how he was going to make up to Chi-Chi on this one. Goku could see Chi-Chi was hurt to see that he remembered the day he defeated Piccolo but not the day they married. Piccolo was his greatest adversary who tried to kill him. Chi-Chi was the woman he met as a child, promised to marry and made his life very happy this last year and even given him a son. He fell in love with this woman and was shown emotions he had never felt before. 

Goku slowly made his way upstairs, ready for another attack. He found Chi-Chi in the bathroom bathing Gohan in the sink. She paid no attention to Goku as she concentrated on cleaning and entertaining their son. She hummed a soft melody that made Gohan smiled. Goku smiled at Gohan's smile. He saw Chi-Chi's face light up, too. Goku hoped to have Chi-Chi smile that way at him again.

"Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi's smile faded hearing Goku's voice. Goku didn't let that stop him. "I'm really sorry for forgetting our anniversary. I know it looks bad that I remembered my fight with Piccolo and not the day we married. Just let me explain."

"I think you said enough already," she bitterly replied.

"No, I haven't," Goku gently argued as he stepped in the room. "I've looked forward to the Martial Arts Tournament, the moment I heard of it. It's always been this time of year and even when this time of year happens and the tournament wouldn't be for another year or two, I still thought about the fights."

He touched her arm but Chi-Chi flinched back and continued to bathe Gohan. "I've been fighting all my life, Chi-Chi, but I've been a husband for a year and a father for a month. It's gonna take some time before I'm used to this. Just because I remembered my fight with Piccolo, it doesn't mean I care for that more than you and Gohan."

Chi-Chi scoffed at that as she raised Gohan out of the sink and promptly dried him in a soft cloth. Goku caught a glimpse of the tail that was starting to grow on Gohan. The tailbone was hidden as a small patch of fur was growing. After Chi-Chi awakened from fainting that day, she had become accustomed to the fact that Gohan was growing a tail. She put a diaper on Gohan and carried him to his bedroom. Goku followed them. Chi-Chi put Gohan in a blue sleeper. By now, the baby was too busy to fuss as the warm bath calmed him down and got him ready for sleep. Chi-Chi kissed Gohan's forehead and placed him in the crib.

"Goodnight, sweetie," she told Gohan softly. She turned and saw Goku watching her. She frowned at him. "I'm going to bed. I need some sleep before Gohan awakens in a couple of hours."

Chi-Chi remained quiet as she got dressed for bed. As she lied in bed quietly, she heard Goku come in minutes later. He undressed and she felt the bed sink slightly with his large muscled body. She closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

The sound of the baby crying from the monitor stirred Chi-Chi from her sleep. Chi-Chi slowly awakened. She was so tired. Through half awakened eyes she saw it was one in the morning. She only got three hours asleep.

She rolled out of bed and headed for Gohan's room. Her breasts were full and ready to feed Gohan. Chi-Chi picked up Gohan. "There, there, little one. Momma's here. Momma's always going to be here."

Gohan cried as Chi-Chi removed his dirty diaper, cleaned him off and replaced him with a new one. She sat in the rocking chair and tugged on the strings of the top of her gown to reveal a bare breast. She quickly rubbed the corner of Gohan's mouth with her nipple to allow Gohan to latch on to it so he can begin taking in his milk.

Goku was awake in bed listening to the baby monitor. As Gohan ate, Chi-Chi sat in the rocking chair thinking about what Goku said.

__

"I've been fighting all my life, Chi-Chi, but I've been a husband for a year and a father for a month. It's gonna take some time before I'm used to this. Just because I remembered my fight with Piccolo, it doesn't mean I care for that more than you and Gohan."

"And he expects me to forgive him just like that because he fought more than we've been married? It shouldn't matter. Where are his priorities? For crying out loud, it wasn't long after he defeated Piccolo that we got married."

She looked down at Gohan who was engrossed in his eating to pay attention to his mother. Chi-Chi thought of him.

"What's next? Will he forget about Gohan's birthday or will he completely forget about us because of his fighting? Will he constantly think his fights in the past are more important than his family. He already left me alone an entire day with you. He's never spent the night away from the house, but what if he does and he forgets about us? Will he abandon us the way his parents did him?" 

When she saw Gohan had enough, Chi-Chi laid him over her shoulder and patted him gently until he burped. "It's been a year. Shouldn't he be used to us by now," she sniffed as a tear fell from her eye, "used to me?"

Goku lied there. How could he forget about Chi-Chi and Gohan? That wasn't going to happen. Chi-Chi was right. It has been a year. So, shouldn't he be used to it all by now? A part of him said yes but another part of him said no.

When Goku awakened, the next morning, Chi-Chi wasn't there. He rose out of bed to take his shower and then check on Gohan. He was awake in his crib, looking around. Goku never thought he would ever be a husband and father. Of course the thought never came to mind. These thoughts of fatherhood led Goku back to his own parents and his wife's thoughts the previous night. 

__

"What's next? Will he forget about Gohan's birthday or will he completely forget about us because of his fighting? Will he constantly think his fights in the past are more important than his family. He already left me alone an entire day with you. He's never spent the night away from the house, but what if he does and he forgets about us? Will he abandon us the way his parents did him?" 

Goku never wanted Chi-Chi thinking that about him. 'Why would she think I'd leave them? I was just training.' He stared at little Gohan. The baby yawned in such an adorable way that made Goku smile. Goku reached down and picked up Gohan. 

"Hey, little guy."

Goku touched Gohan's open palm with his finger. When he did, Gohan grasped Goku's finger in his small hand. Goku smiled. He shook it gently. Gohan smiled at his Daddy. Goku pulled his finger away and Gohan frowned and raised his hand for that finger so Goku gave it back to him. Gohan cooed pleased he got his father's finger back. Goku lifted Gohan above his head. Gohan laughed. 

"You like that, don't you, Gohan?" Goku laughed and raised Gohan up and down continuously. Gohan laughed and squealed joyously.

Before he spit up all over his Daddy's face. 

Goku heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see Chi-Chi standing in the door way. She looked as if she was stifling her laughter. "I just fed him thirty minutes ago." She entered the room to take Gohan from Goku. "Breakfast is ready. Clean up and I'll deal with Gohan." 

Goku nodded at the suggestion and left the room. Chi-Chi smiled at Gohan. "You're such a good baby," she said and gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek. She cleaned his face and brought him downstairs. She placed Gohan in his bassinet and waited for Goku at the breakfast table.

Once more they ate in silence. After breakfast, Goku knew he had to talk to Chi-Chi. It couldn't go on any longer. He pulled her suddenly from the sink where she was washing dishes. 

"Goku…?"

"I want to explain myself. Chi-Chi, you misunderstood me."

Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips. "What _do_ you have to say for yourself, Goku?"

Before Goku could speak, there was a knock at the door. Chi-Chi quickly left his side to answer the door. "Papa!" Chi-Chi said and hugged her father. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd drop by to see my daughter and her family." He gave a wave to Goku. "How are you doin' my boy?" The Ox King laughed joyously and looked around. "Where's my grandson?"

"He's sleeping in the bassinet," Chi-Chi said. 

Ox King walked over to his grandson and made goofy faces that brought a smile to Gohan's face. He looked to Chi-Chi and Goku and held up a bag. "I brought some toys and clothes for Gohan."

"Papa, you're going to spoil little Gohan," Chi-Chi said as she looked through the bag. 

"He's my grandson," Ox King said as he picked up Gohan from his bassinet. "I'm allowed to spoil him." He made himself comfortable on the sofa, taking careful not to break it. "I forgot to drop it off when I brought you your anniversary gift." When he looked at his daughter, he noticed tiredness in her eyes. "You look tired, Chi-Chi. Gohan has been keeping you up all night, hmm?"

Chi-Chi smiled through her exhaustion. "He is a newborn after all." 

Ox King laughed. "Yes, you kept the maids up a lot with your endless cries, but you had the cutest cry," he laughed at the fond memory of his daughter as a newborn.

Ox King looked to his son-in-law. "So, how are you doin', son? I missed you yesterday when I dropped off your gift. Chi-Chi said you were training. How's that going?"

Chi-Chi promptly excused herself to finish washing dishes. Goku hidden his wife's behavior toward him with a smile. "Great," Goku said.

"Speaking of training, shouldn't you get going, Goku?" Chi-Chi called out from the sink. "You always go on your morning runs around this time."

"Oh, well don't let me get in your way. I should be here after you return," Ox King said.

Goku was very reluctant to leave Chi-Chi, but he would look suspicious if he didn't and Goku wasn't comfortable letting the Ox King know about his problems with Chi-Chi. "Okay. I'll see you two later."

When Goku left, Ox King looked to his daughter. "Is everything all right, Chi-Chi?"

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"I get the feeling something isn't right between you and Goku." He placed Gohan in his bassinet and entered the kitchen. He towered over his daughter as she washed the breakfast dishes. "You can always talk to me, Chi-Chi. I may be able to help."

Chi-Chi shoulder's slump and she buried herself in her father's embrace. "Oh, Papa!" she cried. "It's so horrible!"

Ox King patted his daughter's head gently and walked her to the couch. "Now, Chi-Chi. Tell me everything."

Chi-Chi told her father what had happened last night. Ox King listened patiently and kindly. He stroked her dark hair comfortingly. "Well, Chi-Chi, welcome to married life. You knew it wasn't going to be easy." 

"I know, Papa, but--"

"I know what you're going to say," Ox King said gently. "Now you know how simple and innocent Goku is. Things are seen differently in his eyes. Marriage is a new thing for him. It will take time for him to become adjusted to things." 

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to protest but Ox King raised a hand to his daughter telling her to let him finish. "Goku is a warrior who has been on his own for years. He has never been a husband or father before. It's bad that he forgot the anniversary, but I'm sure he didn't mean to." 

"It's not so easy, Papa," Chi-Chi sniffed as she wiped her tears from her eyes. "Goku's a husband and father now. I'm a wife and mother. Gohan and I should be Goku's top priority." 

"Oh, Chi-Chi, I can understand your anger, but I think you're making a huge deal out of one mistake Goku made. Goku is always going to be a fighter. Being a fighter and loving to fight is a large part of who he is. If you take that away from him, then you're going to take away something you love about him. Can you actually do that?"

Chi-Chi shook her head slowly. "No."

"I also think you jumped the gun too quickly on his feelings about you and Gohan. You said he wanted to say something to you. Let him and calmly take it from there. I know how quick-tempered you are. Be tolerant with him."

Chi-Chi gripped her hands over her skirt and cried, "I know he loves me, Papa, but how much? I love Goku more than my own life. We didn't start our marriage with him loving me," she said in a regretful tone. She felt so terrible about this situation and was beginning to have doubts in herself. "Maybe I made a mistake going about it that way." She said it so low that she thought her father didn't hear her.

But he did. He smiled sympathetic at his daughter. "I don't think you made a mistake. I think you're doing the best you could. I see a change in Goku from a year ago and it's because of you. Just talk to him. Don't give up so easily, my dear," Ox King advised.

"I'm never giving up, Papa, but sometimes it's so hard, especially since Gohan's been born."

Ox King could see the worry on his daughter's face. "What else has been happening?"

"Well, before Gohan, I can always get breakfast, lunch and dinner finished on time as well as my other work, but with Gohan here, I can't. Sometimes I have to hold him before he gets to sleep and that sets me back in cooking food, cleaning the house and doing the laundry. I know it's my job to do that, but it's hard to balance all that right now. I barely get any sleep because every two and three hours Gohan is crying in the middle of the night for his diaper to be changed or him to be fed. I love Gohan, Papa and it's not him."

"Then it's Goku?" Ox King guessed.

"Yes," Chi-Chi admitted guiltily. "Sometimes, I have just gotten Gohan to sleep and Goku would wake him up and Gohan starts crying again. I'm always the one putting him back to sleep, changing his diaper and giving him baths. I do all the work with Gohan while Goku plays with him. It's not fair. Goku whines 'I'm hungry,' when dinner isn't on time like it was before. I want to be the best wife in the world for Goku and I'm doing the best I can, Papa, but it's not easy."

She ran a frustrated hand her long hair, but it was a relief to get this off her chest. It was almost therapeutic. "Once I'm through with Gohan, the cleaning of the house and clothes, I have to take care of Goku, whether it's sewing his clothes or getting his bath started sometimes because he may have gotten his muscles sore in training. I'm so tired and I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since Gohan's birth and then I work so hard getting Goku's gift ready for our anniversary and he forgets it."

"So, this has been building," Ox King presumed. "Chi-Chi, have you talked to Goku about this?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No. He should know this already."

"You know, you always had that problem, Chi-Chi. You have trouble communicating your feelings." Chi-Chi stared at her father surprised. She didn't feel that way. Her father continued. "Oh, sure you get upset and yell, but you often let your anger hide part or all of your true feelings. It's taken me years to see that and it's certainly going to take Goku more than a year to see that. Because of his innocence, Goku often sees the surface of a person and thinks that's what that person is when there's much more. If you don't talk to him and just assume he should know these things, then there will be more problems in your marriage."

"Goku, helped when I was pregnant," Chi-Chi admitted.

"Yes, after reading those pamphlets and the doctor sating you had to take it easy. Now that you had the baby, he doesn't think you need help. You need to tell him."

Chi-Chi nodded, agreeing with her father. "Okay, Papa. I'll do that."

Ox King remained pensive. "He's a man who never had responsibilities before, Chi-Chi and _he_ must come to realize the need to be here for his wife and son. Just give him the light and show him the way." 

Chi-Chi nodded again and hugged her father. It was great to have him around. She could really talk to him about her problems. "Thank, Papa."

Ox King was glad to help out. "You're welcome, my dear."

Ox King held a container of the night's dinner under his arm as he headed out the door.

"Do you really have to go, Papa?" Chi-Chi asked her father worried about the trip home he'll have to make. "It's dark."

"Don't worry, dear. I'll be all right." He gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. "Besides, you and Goku have to talk. Remember what I said."

  
  
"I will, Papa. Have a safe trip home." 

Chi-Chi stood in the doorway, watching her father drive off. When she couldn't see him, she entered the house. Goku was holding Gohan as he slept on his father's shoulder. The little boy's arms hung lazily and his head rest on Goku's muscled shoulder.

Chi-Chi sat on the sofa and patted a seat for Goku to take. He did. Before Chi-Chi said anything, Goku spoke. "I'm really sorry for not remembering our anniversary."

"I know," Chi-Chi said quietly as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt.

Goku breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She wasn't angry anymore. "If I had known, I would've gotten you something."

"I know, Goku," Chi-Chi replied in the same voice.

"My fight with Piccolo was great even though I nearly got killed, but it doesn't mean it's more important than you and Gohan. It's not. I guess it's really going to take some time for me to understand all this stuff about marriage," Goku said honestly.

"I know," Chi-Chi said again.

Goku didn't like how Chi-Chi was taking the news. "Is something else the matter?"

"Yes, Goku. You." For the first time since they talked tonight, she looked at him. "You need to be more responsible. I'm not talking about the anniversary. I'm talking about you as a husband and father."

Goku looked confused. He didn't understand what Chi-Chi was talking about.

Chi-Chi could see that as well. "Goku, you need to understand because of the baby, there will be changes. It will be a while before I cook like I use to. I have to put a lot attention on Gohan because he's our child and he's also a newborn. You need to see that and think of your child more than yourself."

"I don't--"

"Yes, you do," Chi-Chi cut him off irritated. "I don't have anything against you training, but I do think you when you come home, you should understand that I'm tired with the baby and house and give me time to adjust to it. It wouldn't hurt if you help out by changing a few diapers and giving Gohan his baths instead of just playing with him when he's awake."

Chi-Chi gently to the sleeping Gohan off Goku's shoulder. She sat him in her lap. "We have one child in the family, Goku and I'm holding him. Things are different from when it was just us. We only had to look out for each other. I only had to think of you, but it's not like that now. I have this child to think of first. There are times in the middle of the night, I rather sleep, but I can't because Gohan needs me. It's time for you to think that way as well."

Goku sat there taking it in. Maybe he was being a bit irresponsible and still thinking about himself first. As a kid, when he was hungry, he'd take care of it first before anything else, and now with Chi-Chi as his wife, he would tell her he was hungry and she would quickly fix him something. 

"Maybe we had Gohan too early," Chi-Chi admitted quietly, "but I don't regret it."

"I don't either," Goku agreed.

"No, you don't," Chi-Chi spoke gently as she cuddled Gohan. "But I don't think you were ready for it as I was. You weren't aware of the responsibilities of having a child. It's time now, Goku." Chi-Chi leaned forward to give Goku a quick kiss on the lips. "Good night. I'll see you upstairs."

As Goku watched Chi-Chi go, he let Chi-Chi words set in. A lot of what Chi-Chi said was making sense. He was feeling guilty for not helping Chi-Chi out more but she was doing such a good job with it, he didn't think he had to help. Now he saw it was just a cover. He felt guilty for not picking up on it, but he also felt Chi-Chi should've told him. No matter what, changes had to be made and it had to start with him.

To Be Continued

AN: Maybe I should've explained this at the end of the last chapter but I didn't think I needed to, but I have to on Gohan's tail. Gohan was not born with a tail. If you've seen "Memories of Gohan" where Goku, ChiChi and Ox King are trying to name Gohan (who is a newborn), ChiChi picks Gohan up and he doesn't have a tail. In a flashback where Goku and ChiChi are walking Gohan in his stroller (who is about five or six months) Gohan does have a tail. From this, it's safe to say that because of Gohan's mixed genes his tail wasn't produced at birth like a full blooded Saiyan but slowly developed after birth.

Another thing I may have to comment on is Goku's behavior in this fic. A lot of you think Goku was great a Dad in the beginning because he is when DBZ starts, but he wasn't. He had to mature into one. Truth of the matter is that he was a bit naively selfish. Goku has been so used to living on his own that living with a wife and child and taking care of them is new to Goku and he will make mistakes along the way. The best examples I can use is "Memories of Gohan" from the two flashbacks. In the first one, Goku, ChiChi and Ox King are trying to name Gohan. The English version goofed a bit so I'll explain it from what happens in the JV. Only Ox King and ChiChi were coming up with names. ChiChi tried Einstein and when she saw Gohan didn't like that, she tried Archimedes. (I think the EV still had ChiChi trying to name Gohan Einstein) When that didn't work, Ox King list some names. Gohan didn't like that either. So Ox King and ChiChi are sitting on the couch when it occurred to them that Goku hadn't made any suggestions and _he's_ the father. EV makes it worst with Goku saying he was going to go fishing. In the JV, Goku feels ChiChi and Ox King eyes on him and he says, "Me?" He's a bit confused as to why they are looking at him for a suggestion. ChiChi and Ox King tells Goku that he must have at least one name. Goku says he's hungry, which of course gets ChiChi to yell at him and she makes a good point by telling him he's not a child and that he ate just a little while ago and how he could be thinking of his stomach at such an important time. I believe we can all agree that naming your newborn is more important than your stomach especially when you ate an hour ago. Another mistake Goku made was releasing the stroller when he and ChiChi were walking Gohan and sending him flying down the hill, over a ravine and into a tree. 

Marriage was thrust upon Goku before he had a real meaning of it. He thought all he would have to do is live with ChiChi. So far in the previous chapters that's what he has been doing, living with ChiChi. He still had yet to fully understand what it means to be a husband and father. He's getting better on the husband part but he's not there yet and he hasn't started yet as a father. When you're a parent, you have to be selfless and think of the child before yourself and Goku hasn't been doing that yet.

Sadako: Are you sure about that? It was never mentioned. I know ChiChi had a birthday for him in May but it was because he missed one spending nearly a year in training with Goku. Gohan even said it wasn't his birthday. 

Lady Athena: Oh, wow. You're not going to be too happy about this chapter then since Goku is making mistakes. I think you're right about DBZ being one of the most butchered anime series and we can only wonder how amazing and much better it would've been in America if Funimations didn't change it so much and did the dumb thing in directing it towards young kids. I think Sailor Moon is also on the list of the most butchered anime. I like EV version of Sailor Moon and I haven't seen the JV Sailor Moon but I'm betting it's a lot better as all animes are better than the dubbed versions. I think Funimations not only insult ChiChi's character but they completely bash her at times. I hope no Japanese are watching the English version and see how horrible it's being portrayed here. I hope Akira Toriyama never see it either. If the dub viewers read the manga and sub, they would like ChiChi better. Her temper is really meant to be comic relief but viewers of the EV misinterpret it. Good luck on your schoolwork and happy graduation. I know I was glad to leave. 

Chuquita: So, are you reviewing by every two chapters now instead of one? That's a drag waiting two weeks to read a story. Blame Funimations writers for the misinterpretation. I don't know why or how they got ChiChi's character so messed up. 

CB: Well, you're not liking this chapter then, but hey, things weren't always easy for them. Marriage is hard work and you have to work at it to make it work, especially when babies are born. SATs fairly easy? Wow. That's a good thing then. 

SK: I know very few Japanese words but I'm not even going to try it. I love the way ChiChi calls Goku Goku-sa in the anime but I'm not putting it in my story. It wouldn't make sense for me to put some in anyway because it wouldn't look right and every time I used the word, I'll have to put it in the AN to explain what it means. I've read a few stories, where the Japanese word is used and the author never translated it and it didn't make any sense to me.

Gogirl: Why people shoot deers? They don't have anything better to do? How do you know about Goku's mother? She probably did fall from the sky. Hee. Hee. Akira Toriyama did create his character so anything is possible. Goku's first days as a Daddy isn't all that good. He has lessons to learn.

Kinoha Chi: I've been buying some of the manga in America and they aren't even in the Buu Saga yet so since you read it all can I ask you something? I heard a rumor that Goku saw ChiChi die to Majin Buu and he went ballistic in the manga. Is that true? I've seen the JV and Goku wasn't in the show at all when ChiChi was killed. They showed Goten's reaction and I wonder if the anime changed it. Your friend has the Japanese anime channel. I need to go over your friend's house! I also hate how the EV portrays her and it's because of them, that many people in America do not like her. It is a lie that Goku is afraid of ChiChi. I believe it was just a joke when it was in the manga, anime and EV but people in America misinterpret that joke and think it's true. Come on, if Goku was really afraid of ChiChi, then how come he always gets his way ie., fighting and taking Gohan to train. 

The manga probably portrays ChiChi the best. The anime of ChiChi is a whole lot better than EV but they have over exaggerated ChiChi's temper and her making Gohan study but Funimations pushed it WAY overboard. I think the anime made ChiChi this way because ChiChi is not seen as much in the manga and she's often quiet. The anime has to extend what was in the manga since it was very plot driven and Toriyama never had subplots. He always get to the points in his stories. I have to disagree about the controlling because ChiChi does have some control over Goku just like Goku has control over ChiChi. It's not in a bad way. It's in a good way like love. It's because of their love and respect for each other that they have that power. Everybody has some control over someone. Like our parents. Our parents tells us to do our chores, clean our rooms, etc and we do it. Spouses have some control over another. They can get them to do things that no one else would, not they would want to. ChiChi is only looking out for her husband and wants what's best for him, such as having him to get his license. I thought the whole thing with G/CC after he returned from Yardrat was funny too. In the manga, Goku is very apologetic and very guilty for what he did because he said he was sorry over and over and he couldn't believe he did that. The EV didn't have Goku apologize at all even though he did sound apologetic. It's true. ChiChi _is_ his weakness. Hee. **Hee. I think I've seen the pic you're talking about. I believe it was volume 30, but the graphic novel calls it 14 because they divide it from DB and DBZ. ChiChi and Videl are suppose to be alike so I guess that includes height. Heights are expected to change in the anime just like Goku's uniform. It's supposed to be orange but most of the time it's red.**

Jessica: Is that your way of asking me if I've been pregnant? No, I haven't, but my mother has been and I visited a website about pregnancy. I like to be informative in my stories and try to keep it as true as possible. At least you guys learn something, right.

Cecilia: Read AN.

CT: Read AN.

Marshmallow: Goku will be a good Daddy but he has to realize his responsibility first. He made several mistakes when Gohan was a baby and those are just stepping stones for him to be a good Daddy. It's not easy and it's not done overnight. Hey, I'll protest with you, just tell me when and where. 

Moon Girl: Not much humorous stuff. I was working on this chapter for being serious and show everything not as perfect because it's not in marriage and having babies. Goku made some mistakes in his early time as a father and he has to learn from it and learns what it means to be a father. He won't be great at it at first. I'm just being realistic.

Carrie: Thanks. Yep, Goku has that bond with ChiChi. Aw, sweet Gohan. As you can see, Goku's not doing so good so far. I told you. Have to be realistic you know. Everything's not roses.

Mic Mic: Explain sex to him? Well, that was five chapters ago and it's not important to the story I'm presenting here, and I'm wondering if you understand that. There are more things in a relationship than sex that makes it work. If you can get the JV, do so but it will cost you some money. Hail the conquering hero? Hee. Hee. That sounds like something from Aladdin.


	7. Part Seven

****

A New Beginning

Part Seven

Goku laid Gohan on a blanket on the table in his room. Also on the table were a diaper, baby powder and baby wipes. He had seen Chi-Chi do this several times. So, he can do this too.

Gohan's tail was becoming more apparent for it was more than a soft patch of fur on his backside to growing four inches. It wasn't as long as Goku's as a child, but it was still growing. Goku removed Gohan's diaper and cleaned him off. Gohan moved his head from side to side looking around. He saw the baby powder and reached for it with his small hand. Goku pulled it out of Gohan's reach, but that didn't stop Gohan. He made grunting noises as he tried to take it out of his father's hands as he used it on him.

"No, Gohan. You can't hold this." Goku quickly gathered the fresh diaper. He was about to put it on Gohan when Gohan realized he still had some urine left. He relieved himself and Goku dodged out of the way to avoid getting hit with it. "Gohan, I thought you were finished already."

Gohan just giggled. He had never seen his Daddy move so fast.

Goku cleaned him again and resumed putting Gohan's diaper on him. Afterwards he cleaned up the mess Gohan made and tossed the several wipes in the trashcan. He raised Gohan in his arms. "See? All nice and dry."

"You're doing a nice job," Chi-Chi said standing at the door.

"You think so?"

"Yep," Chi-Chi said stepping in the room. She was very grateful of Goku's assistance since their talk weeks ago.

"I could teach Gohan some Marital Arts when he's older," Goku said.

"Goku," Chi-Chi said gently as she leaned her head on his shoulders. "You and I discussed this. The world's peaceful now and if Gohan becomes a Martial Artist, he won't be serving any purpose at all. With an education, becoming a scholar, Gohan _will_ be serving a purpose."

"So, if the world's not peaceful, would you want him fighting?"

Chi-Chi looked up at your husband. "Goku, how can you think of something like that?"

"I'm just stating what could happen. Piccolo _is _still out there."

"I'm not worried about Piccolo," Chi-Chi said confidently. "I know you can beat him again. Enough of this gloomy talk. Breakfast is ready."

After breakfast, Goku placed Gohan on a blanket on the living room floor, just observing him while doing his exercises. Gohan laid on his back, laughing and waving his arms around in joy seeing his father holding his body up by his hands and doing pushups. It was entertaining to the baby.

Gohan continued to wiggle his arms and legs. Goku watched as Gohan rolled over on to his stomach. He had learned to do this a week ago. Goku walked over on his hands to face Gohan. "Whatcha doin', Gohan?"   
  
Gohan was struggling to lift himself up with his arms. He raised himself up for a few seconds and fell flat on his face hard. Gohan whimpered and started to cry. Goku sat down and picked Gohan up. "It's okay, Gohan. Don't push yourself."

Gohan stopped whimpering. Goku tickled the three month old and Gohan started laughing. Chi-Chi came in the house with an empty basket in her hands. She had just hung the clothes outside. She smiled seeing the interaction between Goku and Gohan. After their talk a few weeks ago, Goku began to help out more with Gohan. Goku still slept through the night but he was changing Gohan's diapers more and giving him baths.

Goku stood up holding Gohan. "I'm going to take Gohan outside for a while, Chi-Chi."

"How long are you planning to be out?"

Goku wasn't sure himself. "I don't know. Maybe a few hours. I should be back by lunch."

"Okay," Chi-Chi agreed. "I'll get the carrier and diaper bag ready."

Thirty minutes later, Goku walked outside with one hand holding the carrier that held Gohan and on his shoulder he had a diaper bag that carried Gohan's diapers, powder, wipes, a change of clothes and milk bottles. Gohan looked at the outside world around him in awe from the warm sun on his face to the birds chirping and flying around. A butterfly flew around Gohan's face. Gohan reached for it but the butterfly flew away. Gohan smiled and squealed in delight.

"This looks like a good spot to train," Goku said and sat the carrier on the grass. Goku dropped the diaper bag beside it. He took the four-star dragon ball on Gohan's read hat and placed it in Gohan's hands. Gohan cooed as he focused his attention on the dragon ball. "You can play with this while Daddy trains."

Gohan bit into the dragon ball. Goku took it out of his mouth. "No, Gohan. Dragon balls aren't meant to be eaten. Once you get older, I'll tell you all about them." He placed the ball in Gohan's lap. "Watch what Dad can do?"

Goku performed a small Kamehameha Wave. Gohan looked in awe of the energy in his father's hands. It was enough to make Gohan's mouth open and go, "Oooo."

Goku looked down at his song and saw the joy and awe on his face. Goku picked Gohan out of his carrier. "Oh, you like that, huh," Goku laughed. He made baby noises at Gohan and the little boy laughed. "I just may teach you that when you get older."

Seeing Gohan smiled like that, didn't make training seem as important anymore. He looked around at the carrier and diaper bag. "This should be safe here since no one comes here, except the Ox King. Come on, Gohan. We're taking a walk in the woods."

Goku spent the rest of the morning with Gohan showing him around the forest to see the various trees, flowers, the river that lead water to their house and the animals. Gohan reached for an apple but Goku stopped him. Gohan didn't have teeth yet and would probably try to swallow it whole.

After walking through the forest, Goku returned to his site and fed Gohan's his milk and put him to sleep. He smiled seeing Gohan's hand locked on the dragon ball as he napped. Goku didn't want to leave Gohan to train or return to the house just yet so he fell asleep beside him.

Emperor Pilaf, Mai and Shu stood on the edges of the forest. The short and stupid emperor had a radar in his hands while Mai looked through her binoculars at Goku and Gohan sleeping. "The dragon ball has to be around here somewhere."

"I think I found it, sir," Mai said and pointed to father and son. "The baby has it in his hands."

Emperor Pilaf laughed wickedly. "This will be easy…like taking candy from a baby." He laughed at his own stupid joke while Mai and Shu rolled their eyes. He stopped laughing and glared at his assistants. "Why aren't you laughing?! That was a good joke."

"Oh, sure," Shu said and feigned his laughter. "The funniest joke I ever heard."

Mai faked her laughter as well. "You should be a comedian, sir."

Pilaf crossed his arms. "That's better. Now get me that dragon ball!"

"Yes, sir." Mai and Shu bowed before Pilaf and walked to Goku and Gohan.

Shu saw the tall figure sleeping beside the baby and knew that had to be the child's father. He could only see Goku from the back and even though Shu didn't know who the father was yet, he had a bad feeling in himself. He looked up at Mai nervously. "Um, Mai doesn't that father look familiar?"

"I haven't seen him before," Mai said but as she got closer, she saw the figure seem familiar, especially with Roshi's name on the back of his shirt. There was also the way the side of his hair stood out. "Now that you mention it, I do feel as if I've seen him somewhere. Let's just get the dragon ball and leave."

Gohan was awake from his hour nap. He saw his father still sleeping so he entertained himself with the dragon ball in his hands. Gohan was fine with that when a dark shadow loomed over him. He made an odd sound and looked around. His head moved upwards and he saw Shu and Mai.

"Hello," Mai said sweetly. "It seems you have a dragon ball. Why don't you give it to me?"

Gohan just stared at Mai not understanding what she was talking about. Shu looked passed Gohan to the man sleeping beside the baby. When he saw that face, he gasped and stepped backwards in shock. Not again! Not that face! Not that boy, no man again! He looked to Gohan who was staring at Mai confused and it hit Shu that this baby was Goku's son.

Shu started to scream but he covered a hand over his mouth. He didn't want to scream. If he did, he would wake up Goku. He tugged on Mai's jacket. "Mai," he whispered. "Mai!" he whispered louder.

"What's the matter with you, Shu?" Mai asked. She saw Shu pointing passed Gohan.

"His father," Shu stuttered. "Look at him."

Mai followed Shu's hand to Goku and gasped. She stuttered backwards as well with Shu. "N-n-no. Not him, again." Mai and Shu turned and ran back to the forest where Emperor Pilaf was waiting.

Gohan blinked confused at them and resumed playing with the dragon ball.

Emperor Pilaf frowned when Mai and Shu returned empty handed. "Why didn't you bring back the dragon ball?!"

"Sir, we tried but that baby's father is no ordinary man," Mai said.

"It's Goku," Shu said.

"Goku!" Pilaf shrieked. "That idiot is always getting in my way! Still, he's sleeping for crying out loud and you're all are too cowardly to take a dragon ball from a baby when his father is sleeping?! You are the worst servants!"

Mai and Shu bowed before Pilaf. "We're sorry, sir."

"Wait. He has a kid now?!" The Emperor finally caught on to what Mai and Shu said. He shuddered at the thought. "You mean that annoying girl we met at the Fire Eater's cave gave that fool a child? Well, it's true with what they say--women are getting desperate these days."

"Is that why _you_ never had a girlfriend, sir?" Mai asked.

"Of course that's why!" Pilaf yelled. "I'm the greatest, strongest, most intelligent man on this planet and I will rule the world! Women are desperate and too intimidated by a man like me! That's why they go for the strong ones, the smart ones, the naïve ones, the caring or the bad ones! Only desperate women would want a man like that!"

'I wouldn't mind having one of those type," Mai thought.

Pilaf let out an aggravated sigh. "If I want something done, then I would have to do it myself!" Emperor Pilaf marched the forty feet distance to Goku and Gohan. He saw Goku sleeping so Pilaf stuck his tongue out at the sleeping Goku. Pilaf laughed wickedly at Gohan who still held his dragon ball. He laughed seeing Emperor Pilaf's wicked face.

"So, you're Goku's son. I oughta smack you for all the trouble your idiotic father caused me over the years. Heh. I'll do it after I get the dragon ball." Pilaf grabbed the dragon ball and tried to pull it out of Gohan's hand but he was finding the task difficult. He looked at the child and saw he was holding onto the ball, refusing to let it go.

"Let go, you dumb baby. I said let go!"

Gohan's face grew determined as he refused to let go of that ball. Pilaf couldn't believe this. A child not much over three months old was giving him a hard time of letting go of the dragon ball.

Gohan let out a cry of aggravation enough to make his father grumbled in his sleep. Pilaf released the ball having lost to Gohan. "You're no ordinary child. You got some of that freak's power." Pilaf screamed and ran back in the forest. "Let's get out of here! That baby isn't normal!"

Goku awakened not long after Pilaf left. He looked around and saw Gohan happily holding his dragon ball. He smiled. "You really like that ball, don't you, Gohan?" Gohan laughed.

Goku stood and stretched. He put the diaper bag over his shoulder and picked up Gohan's carrier. "Let's head home, Gohan. I'm sure Chi-Chi has lunch ready."

Goku rolled over in bed the tenth time tonight. He lied on his back in wonder. For the first time ever, he couldn't get to sleep. Usually, he'd lie on the pillow and fall fast asleep within minutes, but it's been an hour and he couldn't sleep. He looked over at Chi-Chi and noticed how peacefully she was sleeping. He envied her now.

Goku quietly got out of bed and left the room. He walked around the house until he found himself in Gohan's room. He entered his son's room and checked his son in the crib. To Goku's surprise, Gohan was awake.

"So, both of us couldn't sleep, eh?"

The room was dark except for the half full moonlight coming in the room from the window. Gohan was barely able to make out the image of his father. Goku turned on a low nightlight that gave more light into the room but it wasn't enough to disturb Gohan that he couldn't fall asleep. When he saw his son, Goku smiled warmly. Gohan had one of his feet in his mouth. The baby grinned wildly at his Daddy.

"You know, you can't eat that, Gohan," Goku joked.

Gohan squealed lightly as he rocked his body from left to right with that foot in his mouth. The baby ignored the gentle warning of, "Careful, Gohan," from his father and continued to move back and forth until his head bumped hard into the bars on the crib. Gohan whimpered and then cried.

"I told you so," Goku said gently as he picked Gohan out of the crib. He soothed Gohan by rocking him back and forth. "See? You're okay."

Gohan stopped whimpering and smiled at his father. Goku lowered Gohan back in his crib. "You have to go back to sleep so you don't wake up Mommy."

"Too late."

Goku looked to the door and saw Chi-Chi stepping in the room. She placed her hands on the rails of the crib and looked down at Gohan. "I heard you having a conversation with Gohan and then he started crying. What happened?"

"Gohan had a foot in his mouth and he rocked his body back and forth and bumped his head on the bars."

Chi-Chi stifled a laugh. "Poor baby," Chi-Chi said reaching down to touch the four month old child's head. "I bet that hurt." Gohan reach to touch his mother's hand. "So how come you can't sleep?"

"Huh?" Goku said distracted.

"I heard Gohan through the monitor. He was making little noises and didn't sound fussy so I wasn't going to get up but then I heard you say that both of you couldn't get any sleep." She removed her hand from Gohan's and looked at her husband. "We should get as much sleep as we can now, Goku, since Gohan is finally sleeping through the night."

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why I can't sleep."

"Usually people can't sleep unless something is troubling them. You're always carefree so it has to be something serious."

"I have been thinking about my parents lately," he admitted quietly.

Chi-Chi watched Goku with full attention. He never talked about his parents other than the time she asked about them. It didn't bother him about how he was abandoned, but this time as Chi-Chi took noticed of him with the faint lighting in the room, she saw he was troubled.

"What have you been thinking about?" she asked carefully.

"I wonder about them. I don't think they were good people." Chi-Chi was going to speak but Goku continued talking. "I was left in the forest as a baby. I had no means of taking care of myself. I would've died if Grandpa didn't find me. The whole thing makes me think of Gohan and how I could never do something like that to him." He sighed. "And if I did something like that to Gohan, then I would be a bad person. My parents were bad people, Chi-Chi. I wonder if that's why I was careless with Gohan and thought of myself first before him. I wonder if I'm like my own--"

"You stop right there, Goku," Chi-Chi cut him off before he had a chance to say what she knew he was going to say. She reached out to cup her hands on his face. "You're nothing like your parents. You don't even _know_ them. Besides, we can't really say your parents' abandonment of you was bad. It could be a good thing. Maybe they were saving you from something or someone," Chi-Chi suggested.

Goku looked doubtful so Chi-Chi ran a hand through the black bangs of his hair. He always liked her fingers in his hair. "Do you remember that movie we saw of this alien sent from an exploding planet because his parents didn't want him to die with them? That alien turned out to be a very good person and a hero on his adoptive planet."

"But I'm not an alien," Goku said.

"I know that, but his parents sent him away to save him. Maybe your parents did that."

"Maybe," Goku said still frowning. He didn't like the possibility he was bad like his parents. He never had to think about this before. His own child was making him examine things in his life he never gave a second thought to.

"It really is a good thing that you were abandoned by them. If you didn't, you wouldn't have met your adoptive grandpa who gave you strong values to live by and then you wouldn't have met Master Roshi and Krillin and become the strong fighter you are today," Chi-Chi pointed out.

Goku smiled a little. "I guess so."

Chi-Chi's smile widened. "And more importantly, you wouldn't have met me and had Gohan."

Goku's smile brightened and eyes lifted higher at that. "You're right."

"I know," she said and raised herself on her toes to kiss him. Goku welcomed the kiss and wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi tightly, bringing her closer to him. With the baby, it's been a while since they kissed like this, much less did other things. Slowly, Chi-Chi pulled back to stare in his eyes. "I love you and I don't care where you come from."

Goku cupped one side of Chi-Chi's face with his large hand. She didn't know it but it really meant a lot to Goku to have Chi-Chi say that. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She linked her hand with his to remove it from her face. "You can only be who you are, not who your parents were or who others want you to be just you. Always remember that."

Goku nodded, agreeing with the advice. It reminded him of something his grandfather told him and his grandpa always gave good advice. "I will. I promise."

Chi-Chi laughed at the race that was transpiring between Gohan and Goku. Gohan was crawling and Goku was walking on his hands. Gohan took off first, crawling quickly on his hands and knees laughing. He was a fast one as he raced from one end of the room to another. Ever since Gohan learned this when he was six months, it was double duty for Goku and Chi-Chi to keep an eye on Gohan. He loved to move around. If they turn away for one second, Gohan would crawl around the house. Goku had easily caught up with Gohan on his hands but in the end, Goku allowed Gohan to win.

"Bravo, Gohan!" Chi-Chi said as she picked up her victorious son and showered him with kisses.

"Cee-Cee," Gohan said.

Gohan had been speaking for a month now and Chi-Chi was able to pick that 'Cee-Cee' was Gohan saying 'Chi-Chi'. "No, Gohan, you don't call me Chi-Chi. I'm Mama. Ma…ma," Chi-Chi dragged it out.

"Cee-Cee!" Gohan cheered.

"Ma…ma."

"Cee-Cee."

Chi-Chi frowned slightly. "Well, maybe he'll get it soon. He's only seven months."

"Gogoo," Gohan said seeing his Daddy.

"Goku," Goku corrected his son.

"Gogoo," Gohan insisted.

Goku gave up as well. "You're right, Chi-Chi."

"Cee-Cee!" Gohan said waving his arms in the air.

Goku was amazed of what his child could do in his development over the past seven months since his birth. He was a quick learner in crawling and was talking more. He was still mostly incoherent with his babbles but he was still learning and speaking more.

Gohan would also try to imitate his parents, especially Goku. If Goku was doing pushups, Gohan would attempt it unsuccessfully. Gohan would hum or babble a song Chi-Chi sang to him. Gohan would always follow his Daddy around when he could. He would raise his arms up if he wanted Chi-Chi or Goku to pick him up. Once, Chi-Chi was putting cookies in a jar and Goku got a handful, Gohan tug on his mother's dress and pointed at it, wanting those cookies his Daddy was eating. He was an adorable boy to his parents.

One of the things that amazed Goku the most was Gohan's strength. One day when Gohan was five months, Goku and Chi-Chi were walking Gohan in the woods. The three stopped to look at the pretty flowers and a bird family in a tree. Goku took his hand off the stroller Gohan was in and shielded his eyes from the sun to take a look at the family. Unfortunately they were on a high hill and Gohan went straight down. Goku and Chi-Chi chased Gohan but he was too far gone. Goku used extra speed to catch up with Gohan before he crashed in the tree. Unfortunately, Goku ran passed Gohan and couldn't stop his son from crashing into a tree.

Goku thought it was all over for Gohan but then a miracle happened. Gohan went straight through the tree as if it was paper. Goku saw the determined look on Gohan's face and knew his tearing through the tree was no accident.

Gohan had an unusually power in him, Goku realized. If Gohan had the strength to go through the tree, then he had enough strength to catch himself so he wouldn't plow through it. This left Goku with one reasonable thought--Gohan did that on purpose.

'I'm still amazed Gohan did that,' he thought. 'I can't believe Chi-Chi didn't see it! Where were her eyes? She thought _I _flew through the tree. She saw the stroller crash into the tree, didn't she? Maybe if she saw his strength, Chi-Chi wouldn't mind letting me train, Gohan.'

"And as an award, Gohan," Chi-Chi continued on, "you get to ride with your Daddy on his Nimbus Cloud."

"Nimmus!" Gohan cheered. He had ridden the cloud before with his father and enjoyed it.

Goku went to the window and yelled for Nimbus. The cloud zoomed from the sky and parked in the window. Chi-Chi walked to Goku holding Gohan. "Goku, how many times do I have to tell you about not jumping out of the window?"

"Too many," Goku joked. He leaned over to kiss Chi-Chi goodbye, but first he covered Gohan's eyes with his hand, making Gohan murmur, 'huh' and Chi-Chi laughed in the kiss. He was so goofy sometimes. When he pulled back, Goku was smiling. "You don't want to come?"

"No, I have some work to do around the house, but be back soon. Papa invited us to his castle for dinner tonight."

"We'll be back by then." Goku jumped out the window with Gohan in his arms and sat on Nimbus. He placed Gohan in his lap. As usual, Gohan would pull on Nimbus or bite on the cloud, trying to eat the cloud and Goku would stir his son away from that.

"No, Gohan. Nimbus is a cloud, not cotton candy," Goku told his son. "Nimbus, let's go!"

Nimbus shot in the sky with giant circles, making Gohan squeal in joy. Goku laughed as well enjoying this time with his son. The pass week, he was alone in the day training and was too exhausted to spend his evenings with Gohan, so spending time with Gohan now, seeing him smile and marvel at the world around him, was a great joy to Goku.

It was strange, Goku thought as he flew with Gohan. When he stepped out of the house to train, he would miss Gohan and Chi-Chi. He would miss seeing Chi-Chi play with their son, her cooking dinner, the warm atmosphere she created, even the few times she would get upset with him. Goku would miss Gohan's laughter, his curiosity as a baby, even the minor rescues of Gohan. The other day he saved Gohan from being electrocuted when he tried to stick a bobby pin in an outlet.

There was something about marriage and fatherhood that was comforting to Goku. It gave him a different kind of happiness and love that fighting didn't. He loved fighting and he always will, but he was beginning to like this new feeling marriage and fatherhood was slowly bringing into his heart.

To Be Continued

Koolrunnings: Thanks. I really appreciate that. I'm trying my best.

Nacobe: Thanks. I'm trying my best to present that here.

Serenestorm: A lot of people butcher her character based on how they foolishly see her because of Funimations bashing on ChiChi. I just portray ChiChi as she really is. She's a lot different in the Japanese version and why Funimations bash the wife of the hero of the series makes no sense to me.

Chuquita: Well, I update weekly so long I felt I didn't need to remind anyone anymore because reviewers should be used to how I write by now. I think has always been a good comfort to ChiChi and giver of advice to her when she was troubled.

Jessica C: What do you mean by fairly good? Like I said before, it was some time during those five years between DB and DBZ that Goku matured. You will have to wait and see in this story how I portray it. Why ChiChi didn't come? Because Akira Toriyama didn't want her to and for good reason. She'd only add to the problem by coming with Goku and Gohan. I'll give the short version of why I hate GT. It's a complete insult to the whole Dragonball franchise. Akira Toriyama didn't create it anyway. You will have to forget practically everything in DB and DBZ to believe the storyline in DBGT because it's so inaccurate from the first ten minutes of the first ep. Pilaf said the black DBs were created when Piccolo was whole the first time. Wrong. Kami didn't create the DBs until _after_ he was guardian because the previous one wouldn't let Kami become guardian because he sense the evil in him. So, Kami expelled his evil counterpart, Piccolo. Kami created the DBs because he wanted to give the humans courage and hope. It's all in DB when Goku first meets Kami. Aside from that huge mistake, every character is OOC. Goku would never want to stay a kid, Vegeta wouldn't have changed his hairstyle or grow a mustache because he said Saiyans didn't care for such trivial things and he of all people would keep up the roots of his Saiyan heritage in DBZ. And anyone out there who like GT, please don't respond with some long essay on why GT is great because I don't want to read it.

Lady Athena: I kinda feel bad for both. I think Ox King was a good father to ChiChi and was often there to give her advice when needed. You made a good point yourself in your story once with Ox King helping ChiChi over Goku's death because he lost his own wife. ChiChi really did have a different perspective of things and it was because of her own naivety. I read Puff's profile. She's a smart person indeed.

Kachie-chan: I know a lot of people don't have the JV and they are missing out on so much such as how the characters are _really_ like and how the series should be portrayed. Since I'm fortunate enough to see the JV, I feel I should tell others about it, so they can get the true understanding of the show and encourage them to buy the JV if they can. It was because I read comments online about how the JV is so much better that ignited my curiosity to view the JV on my first DVD and they were 100% right. Everything is a lot better and more understandable. Many times I kept saying, "Oh, well that makes more sense now." You really have to look in comic stores since most of them are in stock there and the recent ones are found at Best Buy if you want to see the JV. I've never seen Card Captors so I can't comment on it other than say it probably was badly dubbed since most animes are. Why can't these people who do the dubbing respect the show enough to do it right? It's worse than SM? Now I heard SM was the worst dubbed show so Card Captors must really be bad. I never saw SM subbed just the ones on Cartoon Network. I liked it but I'm sure the original is much better. I've seen the JV at Best Buy and I'm almost afraid to get it because I may start hating the people behind the dubbed version like I hate Funimations writers now for how they horribly dubbed DBZ. All that talk of dubbing it to the best of their ability is pure BS. They were lazy on it.

CB: My Mom told me it wasn't easy for her and Dad when my brother was born. My friend was the same way too when her first child was born so I kind of borrowed from their experiences and it sounds like something all married couples or single people go through when a child is born. Gohan keeps getting more adorable with each chapter. The sounds he makes are much cuter in the JV than EV for some reason.

Kinoha Chi: I had my suspicions about that because the anime never showed it and the crystal ball from the Old Kai wasn't around until after ChiChi's death. I had a hard time believing that since no one even Goku couldn't pick up Gohan's low ki and he was on Earth with Gohan. ChiChi was on Earth when she died but Goku wasn't so it would sound impossible for Goku to feel that. Thanks for clearing that up. It might have been best that Goku didn't witness ChiChi's death. We saw how mad he was when he witness Krillin die by Frieza. It's probably best not to imagine how mad he would've been to see ChiChi die. Yeah, I've see all the eps in the DBZ that was aired in America. I'm waiting for the uncut versions of the Saiyan and Namek saga to be aired.

I know about Goku and his potty mouth but no one has a it bigger than Vegeta. All the curse words aren't translated from Japanese to English. There are certain rules here, especially exposing this show to kids. They use the milder ones. Did the Japanese manga have the really foul ones? I don't want to offend anyone so I'll abbreviate it them F---, A--holes, S-- because I saw that on a website about the JV on TV and I wonder if they made the language fouler in the JV than the manga. Is it because of the seriousness of the last chapter that you weren't too fond of it?

Carrie: Thanks. I try to make it as realistic as I possibly can. You should've seen my brother when he became a father for the first time. LOL!

Mic Mic: It's fine to comment on the breast milk scene but it wasn't important to what was going on in the story. I just wanted something light because of the seriousness in the rest of the chapter and it discourages me to see that you only focused on something the least bit sexual and not on the important part of the chapter. There's more to a story than that.

Moon Girl: I buy them at comic book stores mostly and Best Buy for the recent ones. I did see them at Circuit City but Best Buy has more in stock. You can order them online, but they are expensive. It can range from $15-25 depending on the DVDs.

Gogirl: Whoa, you reviewed fast! I just posted the story up and I was replying to my emails and after I was done with that your review showed up. Wow! You got review alerts or something or are you just psychic? Or are you secretly spying on me? Get her, Piccolo! She has those pictures of Gohan sleeping on your lap and you not throwing him off! Seriously, parenthood is pretty hard for new parents and I don't think it was any different than for Goku and ChiChi. I think it matures people more and have you look at life differently. I'm not a parent but I feel that way when I'm babysitting my niece.


	8. Part Eight

****

A New Beginning

Part Eight

Chi-Chi rolled over in her sleep, smiling. It was a peaceful and calm dream about her family enjoying a nice day, which Chi-Chi considered perfect. As Chi-Chi slept, she was unaware of her husband staring at her. It was a warm last night so they slept without the covers. Chi-Chi slept in a pajama shirt that belonged to Goku. She tried to get Goku to wear it but he didn't it like so she wore it.

As Goku watched Chi-Chi sleep, he realized there was something undeniably attractive about her wearing his shirt. Maybe it was the way Chi-Chi moved in the night that pushed the shirt higher revealing more of her tone legs. Or maybe it was the way her slim figure looked in that big shirt. She looked so pretty with her hair down with most of it spread out across her pillow and a small lock of dark hair across her face. Or maybe it was just Chi-Chi herself.

Goku never thought much about what made a person attractive. He remembered as a child Master Roshi tried to teach him the difference between a pretty girl and an unattractive girl. The demonstration went over Goku's head and he told Master Roshi he liked both and didn't see the difference. This amazed Roshi, leaving the former Martial Artist Master to wonder if Goku was some kind of saint or completely delusional.

Thankfully, Goku never fallen prey to Master Roshi's lessons and learned it was what the individual thinks is attractive and not what others say. Goku found himself very attracted to his wife in every way in all the things she does and as his attraction grew for her at this moment, he decided he wanted to have some fun with her this morning. He looked over at the clock. Gohan wasn't going to wake up until an hour or so. Goku quietly reached over Chi-Chi to turn Gohan's monitor off, so they wouldn't get disturbed with Gohan's babbles. He was confident nothing would be wrong with Gohan. He was nine months now and often kept himself company when he woke up in the crib. Goku placed a hand on one of Chi-Chi's leg and gently stroke it.

Chi-Chi moved her leg slightly at the contact. Goku liked how her legs were muscled and tone and how smooth they felt under his large hand. Chi-Chi murmured something in her sleep and rolled on her back, yet her face was turned opposite of him. Goku continued to affectionately caress her, knowing she liked that. Chi-Chi slowly awakened. The clock was facing her. It was still early but she could get up now to get started on breakfast or she could lie there a few more minutes. Before she could make up her mind, Goku draped an arm over her.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi murmured half asleep.

"Hmm?" He pushed some hair back and kissed her neck.

"What's with the affection so early?"

"You don't like it?" Goku asked as he unbuttoned his shirt she was wearing.

"Don't be silly," Chi-Chi laughed. She rolled over to give Goku easier assistance and was met with a passionate kiss from her husband. Chi-Chi locked her hand around his neck and kissed him back.

Her shirt was easily disposed of and Goku buried his head in Chi-Chi's neck. She felt one of his hands gently caressing her left thigh and moving higher with each stroke. Chi-Chi felt her body heat up with the gentle contact. "I get the feeling you want to do more than kiss, but we can't," she admitted with a frown. "I have to check on Gohan. I'm sure his diaper is ready to be changed and he wants something to eat."

"Gohan don't usually wake up for another hour," Goku said with his face buried in her neck and moving lower.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes and tilted her neck in Goku's direction. Goku was right about Gohan, and with the way he was touching her and poking into her thigh, she was easily giving in. "No… he doesn't."

The morning sun entering Gohan's room beamed on Gohan's face waking him up. Gohan rolled over blocking the sunlight from shining on his face. It was too late to escape it, but the sun woke him up. He sat up in his crib and looked around. Gohan was nine months now and was ready to be out of his crib. He wanted out so he can move around. He could only go so far in his crib. Gohan also wanted to see Mom and Dad and he wanted something to eat. Gohan raised himself to his feet using the bars of the crib. He couldn't walk yet, but he could pull himself up using objects around the house. Goku mostly has been working on helping Gohan walk, but as soon as Goku released Gohan's hand, Gohan would stand a few seconds and fall on his bottom.

"Momma. Daddy," Gohan called. He waited but there was no answer.

Gohan noticed his juice bottle was empty and he wanted something to drink and his diaper needed to be changed. "Mommy. Daddy." There was still no answer. What could they be doing? They never took this long to come to him.

Gohan wanted to see his parents and he wanted something to eat, but he was stuck there. Guess he might as well entertain himself. He played with a ball in his crib by rolling it, but got bored with it. Gohan grabbed two of the bars of his crib and move back and forth. He laughed. This was fun. It was almost like he was on a swing until two of the bars broke and Gohan rolled back and bumped his head on the bars on the other side of the crib. Gohan whimpered and a few tears shed his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head. When Gohan saw what he did, his mouth dropped. He sat aside the bars in his hands and crawled to the other side of the crib where it was opened wide enough for him to get out.

Gohan saw there in wonder. It was pretty high and scary from the crib bed to the floor and Gohan wasn't sure he could get out. He looked at his tail, which was full grown now and has been since Gohan was four months old. He grabbed his bottle, wrapped his tail around one of the crib bars and lowered himself to the floor. Gohan smiled with triumph as he reached the floor. Gohan looked at his tail. It was very resourceful he realized. He used it times before by wrapping it around his mother's arm when she fed him milk and squeezing it to let her know he was full, latching on to anything with it such as a ball Goku would throw at him or Gohan's teddy bear. This time, Gohan used his tail to wrap his bottle in and crawled out the room.

Not knowing his sense of direction, Gohan was going right. He continued to crawl on the clean wooden floor without a care in the world. Everything was big to the baby from the table that held vases full of fresh flowers, a family photo on a wall. Gohan could never do this alone. When he crawled, his Mom or Dad would be nearby, watching him. To have them not around was sort of liberating and fun. He passed two doors that were closed but he saw one that was partially opened. He decided to go in there.

The nine month old heard sounds that he wasn't aware of, but it meant someone was in there. Gohan crawled in. Mom and Dad may be in here. Or grandpa. He sometimes stayed over a night. Gohan looked up as he crawled in and saw something black, wild and spiky. It reminded him of his Daddy. Gohan smiled. It _must_ be his Daddy. He could give Gohan something to drink.

"Daddy!" Gohan called.

Gohan saw his father's body stop moving. He slowly turned to look at Gohan a little out of breath. Gohan smiled, his young, innocent mind unaware of his father's appearance or look of surprise on his Daddy's face. "Daddy!" Gohan called happily. Then he saw his mother appear from under his father. "Momma!" Gohan called happily as he crawled to their bed.

Gohan looked on confused as his Mom pushed Dad off her. His Mom was yelling at his father and blaming him for something his young mind couldn't pick up. His mom reached for the shirt she slept in and tossed it on quickly. Gohan then saw his mother throw something at his Dad which was a pair of boxers but Gohan didn't know that.

After she dressed herself and did her best to fix her hair, Chi-Chi picked up Gohan. "Good morning, sweetie," she cooed with a big smile pasted on her face. "What are you doing in here? How did you get out of your crib?"

Gohan just waved his empty bottle with his tail. "You're hungry?" Chi-Chi guessed. "All right. Let's give you some milk while you explain how you got of your crib." She stood on her feet and walked out of room. "Goku, you figure out how Gohan got out of his crib."

After putting on his boxers, which was easy since Gohan crawled in on them, all sexual desires went out the window; Goku went into Gohan's room to see how Gohan got out of his crib. He couldn't walk and certainly couldn't climb out and didn't know how to fly so how did Goku get out. Goku was surprised to see two of the bars broken on the crib. "Gohan broke through the crib? That's how he got out?" Goku scratched his head. "Wow. He really is strong."

Goku walked downstairs where Chi-Chi handed Gohan a bottle of warm milk. He sat in a chair and happily took the milk which he promptly drank. Goku showed Chi-Chi the two bars in his hand. "Chi-Chi, Gohan broke through the crib."

Chi-Chi crossed her arms at her husband with a doubtful look across her face. "That's impossible," she said and stopped in her words when she saw the two bars in Goku's hands. She couldn't deny that. "Well, maybe it was because it's old. It was my crib when I was a baby."

"I don't know, Chi-Chi. I think he broke it because he's strong," Goku said. "I am strong and so are you. Maybe he can't control his strength like you couldn't when you were a kid."

"What do you mean by that?" Chi-Chi sounded insulted.

"Remember when we were kids and I met you by that apple tree and you slapped me into it?"

"Oh," Chi-Chi said feeling an embarrassing shade filled her cheeks. "Oh, well, maybe you have a point."

"I could train him so he can control it," Goku offered and he readied himself for the attack from Chi-Chi.

"Goku, we discussed this already. Gohan will not be a fighter."

"I'm not making him a fighter," Goku tried to reason with Chi-Chi. "I just want to train him so he can control his power. He has it in him. It wouldn't be right if we let it go to waste."

Chi-Chi glared at her husband. She was not going to let him win this. "He's nine months old."

"All right. How about when he gets older?"

"NO!" Chi-Chi argued. "That's where it all starts! If I give in now, then you would want more and more and more! Oh, sure it starts with a few lessons so he can control his power, but the next thing I know Gohan will be flying, performing Kamehameha Waves and completely forgetting about his education! No, Goku! I won't have it!"

"But, Chi-Chi--"

"I said Gohan won't be training, Goku! This is just one little accident. Gohan will be fine." At that point, Chi-Chi wasn't sure if she was trying to assure herself or her husband. "Gohan can control his power. He probably broke through the bars because he was trying to get out of the crib. If I left the bed like I should've, then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well, you're really weren't complaining," Goku said.

During his parents' argument, Gohan ears became irritated by all the yelling from his mother. He maneuvered his body with the help of his tail to crawl out of the chair. His tail grabbed Gohan's bottle and Gohan held onto the back of the chair as he moved to the other chair and the next. Gohan looked ahead and saw the sofa a few feet away. There, he could drink his milk in peace. Gohan held onto the back of the last chair as he looked at the four feet distance to the sofa. His parents have been helping him with how to walk. Now was the time for Gohan to do it on his own. The task was a little scary, but he took one step forward. Gohan stumbled a little but he kept his balance. He took another step and another.

Chi-Chi flustered at Goku's words. He was right. She really wasn't against after he got her in the mood. Chi-Chi tried to think of something to counter argue that, but she caught of Gohan taking his first steps to the sofa. "Gohan."

Goku looked back, stunned as well to see Gohan walking. "He's…walking."

Goku and Chi-Chi stood in awe as they watch Gohan walk. His bottle was still wrapped in his tail as Gohan waddled to the sofa. When he reached it, Goku and Chi-Chi let out the breath of air, they didn't know they were holding.

"Gohan, you walked!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she went to her son with Goku close behind.

Gohan wasn't caring about that now as he was trying to climb on the sofa. Chi-Chi picked him up and sat him on her lap. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

Goku sat on the other side of them, proud of Gohan as well. He saw Chi-Chi gushed happily over Gohan as he walked for the first time while Goku couldn't help but feel a bit of remorse for Gohan. Goku knew Gohan had the power in him and he strongly felt Chi-Chi was holding their son back by not letting him study and master the power he had in him.

'Maybe I can convince Chi-Chi to change her mind about that.'

Goku walked with his family in the woods to a very memorable spot. It was such a nice day, they decided to walk. That and they would have trouble driving their car in the woods with all the trees around this certain spot. The tall forest trees were the backdrop to the lush, green spot with an open space. Goku carried two large boxes while Chi-Chi carried the two small ones and Gohan walked along with them hands free. When they reach their spot, Goku and Chi-Chi placed the boxes on the ground. Chi-Chi opened the smaller one and pulled out a blanket, which she laid it on the ground. She opened the other boxes and began setting up the food on the blanket. While this went on, Goku walked with Gohan not far away from Chi-Chi. He held his son's hand as they walked around the forest.

"This is where I was found, Gohan."

Gohan looked up at his father. "Here?" Gohan repeated.

"Your great-grandpa found me and took care of me."

"Grape-grandpa," Gohan mispronounced.

Goku laughed. "Close enough." He tapped Gohan's nose. "You're named after him, you know. His name was Gohan."

"Gohan," Gohan repeated with a smile. "That's my name."

"Goku. Gohan. Everything's ready," Chi-Chi called.

Goku and Gohan returned to the blanket. Chi-Chi was lighting a few candles on a cake, which said Happy Birthday Goku. Goku held Gohan in his lap as he sat down. Chi-Chi presented the cake and sang the birthday song to Goku.

"Okay, Goku, make a wish and blow out the candles," Chi-Chi said after she finished singing.

"But I don't want anything," Goku said.

"Just think of something."

Goku thought and made a wish. He then blew out the candles. He never celebrated birthdays before. When he was a kid, Grandpa Gohan would tell him it's his birthday and tell him his age. There was no celebration of cake and gifts, but it became that ever since Chi-Chi learned of his birthday and Gohan's first one months ago. It was fun.

Goku released Gohan so he can eat his food. Gohan walked over to his mother as she had a plate ready for him. Goku placed many plates before him and ate to his heart's content while Chi-Chi helped Gohan eat his food and then she ate hers. The food was delicious as always.

"How has your training been going?" Chi-Chi asked after the main course as she cut Goku's birthday cake.

"Great," Goku said taking the sliced cake and swallowing whole.

"Goku, slow down. You don't want to set a bad example for Gohan," she gently scolded her husband. "Honestly, you can choke yourself like that."

"You worry too much, Chi-Chi. I'll be fine."

"I want to see how you've improve so far." Chi-Chi shook her head at the thought. "I still don't know what you have to improve on. You're the strongest fighter on the planet, but I guess it is best to keep ahead of Piccolo."

Chi-Chi helped Gohan eat his cake. "Gohan, your Daddy's the strongest fighter in the world and yet he thinks he's not good enough. Isn't that the silliest thing?"

"Daddy silly?" Gohan giggled and took a bite of his cake.

Goku waited until after she fed Gohan to show off his power. He stood and stretched. "What do you want to see?"

"How about a Kamehameha?" Chi-Chi asked placing Gohan in her lap.

"Okay. This is something you've never seen." He stood a few feet in front of Gohan and Chi-Chi with his hands out. "Ka…me…ha… me…ha!"

Chi-Chi and Gohan watched in awe as two Kamehamehas form out of each hand. They floated in the air like bubbles. Goku moved his right hand around and one Kamehameha shot in the sky fast. Goku made the same gesture with his left hand and other wave flew in the sky. Goku moved his hands around and both waves crashed into each other creating an impressive lightshow. Sparks fell from the sky like tiny stars and surrounded Gohan and Chi-Chi as the remains fell to the ground. Gohan reached out to touch a falling light. It was warm in his hand for a few seconds before it withered to nothing.

Chi-Chi applauded Goku and Gohan moved his hands together in a clap, imitating his mother as best he could. Goku landed. "If you thought that was great, watch this."

Goku removed his heavy boots, heavy shirt and wrist bands. He began to move around throwing kicks and punches, faster than Gohan and Chi-Chi could see. It reminded Chi-Chi of the time he showed off his speed at the last tournament. He ran here and there around Chi-Chi and Gohan with his super speed, occasionally jumping in the sky higher than they could see only to land with one hand and flipping back moving his feet and hands around with great dexterity. He landed on one foot to spin around, turning himself into a human tornado of red and black. Chi-Chi was in awe of her husband and what he can do. She had seen it before but it was still amazing. Gohan clapped his hand excited. Goku moved around them whipping Chi-Chi's hair across of her face, ruffling the blanket; Gohan held on to his hat so it wouldn't fly away in the wind his father was creating. Goku moved away from Gohan and Chi-Chi to another part of the grass where the ground began picking up and form a hole.

"Goku, you're digging up the earth!" Chi-Chi called out for Goku to stop.

Goku slowed his speed down, thus breaking up the tornado. He landed and looks down at the large hole he created. "Whoops. I think I went too far. Huh?" He said as he noticed something deep in the ground. "There's something down here, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi walked with Gohan to the edge of the hole and looked in. She saw a giant round pod. "What is that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to see. You and Gohan stay here." He jumped down in the crater.

"Be careful," Chi-Chi warned.

Goku landed and got a better look at the giant pod. It resembled a giant baseball. He pushed opened at what seemed to be a door gently and looked inside. He saw a brown seat and some weird buttons on a panel. Goku picked up the pod and flew to the surface with it. He placed it on the ground and touched the rough material of the ship.

"Goku, what is that?" Chi-Chi asked as she and Gohan approached Goku.

"I don't know. I've never seen it before in my life."

"Neither have I," Chi-Chi said. She looked inside the round pod and noticed the chair and computer. "There's a seat. Could someone have been here?"

"I guess," Goku thought.

"Oh, no," Chi-Chi said worried. "You think this may be an alien's spaceship?"

Goku shrugged. "Could be. They do exist. Kami is an alien." He noticed the dirt and light damage to the ship. "It looked like it was buried here for years."

"Who buried it? Your grandpa?" Chi-Chi guessed. "You told me that he lived in these mountains for a long time alone for a very long time before you arrived."

"Grandpa could've. He did live here a long time, but he never told me about this. Of course he died when I was young, too. Nobody else live in these parts for miles and miles. I wonder who left it." He patted the heavy material. "Let's keep it, Chi-Chi."

"Keep it?" Chi-Chi questioned. "We don't know what it is. It looks like junk." She stared at the round pod and noticed all the dirt and rust. 'And I would have to clean it?'

"Roshi told me once that another man's junk is another man's treasure. At least that's why he told me he collected all those books. He said someone threw them out so Roshi kept it."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, knowing that wasn't the truth about Roshi. Too bad, Goku hadn't noticed. "Goku, you know that's not true."

"What's not true?"

"About Roshi taking those magazines. He bought it because he like what he saw inside."

Goku thought about what Chi-Chi had said. He never was interested in those magazines. He remembered seeing naked women but not finding any interest in them. Now that he was looking at Chi-Chi, he thought about her naked. He recalled the times they were intimate and how they touch each other sometimes in the day when Gohan isn't around. Sometimes he would fondle her bottom or allow her to sit on his lap and let her touch him.

He smiled at Chi-Chi, getting it. "Now, I understand why Roshi bought those magazines."

Chi-Chi saw the way Goku was looking at her and blushed. She cleared her throat to change the subject. "So, you want to keep this?" She saw Gohan reaching out to touch the ship but she kept him back. Who knows what kind of germs could be on it.

"Yeah," Goku said as he ran a hand over the ship. "It may come in handy."

"Handy for what and where will you put it?" Chi-Chi asked.

"We don't have room in the house, so why don't we leave it here. We can always unbury it when we need it," Goku suggested.

"If you really want to do that, then fine," Chi-Chi said.

Goku buried the ship again and cleaned his hands in the water. After helping Chi-Chi packed, the family headed back home. Gohan walked ahead of his parents.

"Don't walk too far ahead Gohan," Chi-Chi called out.

Gohan walked on happily. He tested his young legs to run. He went around a corner of the trail, screamed and came running back, crying in fear.

"Gohan?" Chi-Chi dropped her boxes and embraced her son. "What's the matter?"

"I saw monster!" Gohan cried.

Goku and Chi-Chi looked up at the sounds of something approaching. Goku got in front of his wife and son on guard. He waited calmly to attack as the 'monster' appeared.

It was a deer, doe and a smaller deer.

Goku relaxed. "Oh, it's just a deer's family, Gohan. Not a monster."

The deer recognized Goku and the family approached. "I remember," Chi-Chi stood holding Gohan's hand. "It's that deer we helped delivered, Goku. It's okay, Gohan. They are on a walk like us."

Gohan held onto his mother's skirt of dress, hiding behind her. Chi-Chi brought him in front of her. "There's nothing to be shy about, Gohan."

The young deer stepped forward and leaned his head down toward Gohan's. Gohan stepped a little closer and touched the deer's head. He smiled as he saw there was nothing for him to worry about.

After Gohan petted the little deer, the deer family moved on down the trail to their home and continued on with their lives just as Goku and his family did.

Chi-Chi placed the last of the meal on the table. Dinner was almost ready and Goku was late. Still out training she mused. She looked over to Gohan on the sofa. He was playing with an educational toy with buttons on it that pronounced all the letters on the alphabets with examples such as 'a' for apple, 'b' for ball and so on.

"C as in cat," the game announced.

"C. C-cat," Gohan repeated.

Gohan was nearly two but it wasn't too early for Chi-Chi to get him started on his education.

"D as in dog."

"D. Dog."

"E as in elephant."

"E. Ele-ele," Gohan was having trouble pronouncing this word. "Elfphant.

"Elephant," Chi-Chi helped Gohan as she sat beside him.

"Mommy, what's an elfphant…elephant," Gohan corrected himself.

"It's a big, gray animal with a long nose and makes a loud noise. I saw one in a book." An idea went in her head. "Hey, I know. How about we ask Daddy to show you one? He has been all around world and has seen lots of animals."

Gohan nodded agreeing. "Okay." He looked around. "Where is Daddy? I wanna ask him."

"Daddy went off to train as he usually does sometimes, but he'll be back," Chi-Chi assured Gohan. Chi-Chi wished Goku was around all the time with her son but she was beginning to understand and accept his love for fighting. Besides, it only took Goku away for a day. It wasn't as if it was weeks, months and years and it was something Goku loved and was fun for him. As long as it didn't nearly kill him like fighting with Piccolo almost did, Chi-Chi was fine with Goku wanting to be stronger and pushing his body to the limits.

Goku opened the door to his home. His light shirt was torn and his pants were torn off from the right calf. He looked beaten badly but he had that cheerful smile on that face, letting Chi-Chi know he had a good time. How one has a good time beating up his own body Chi-Chi would never know.

"Hi, Daddy!" Gohan greeted his father with a smile.

"Hey, Gohan." Goku saw the food on the table and knew Chi-Chi wouldn't let him eat unless he change and had a shower so headed upstairs.

When he came out of the bathroom after his shower, Chi-Chi was ready with the bandages and antiseptic. Goku hated this part after his day of training.

"Chi-Chi, I really don't need that. I'll be fine."

"You don't let me treat you, you don't eat," Chi-Chi argued.

Goku sulked and sat on the bed. He mentally counted the cuts he made on his body. Was it five? Ten? He wasn't sure and he hated that. He yelped feeling some antiseptic being rubbed on his open skin. "Ow! Chi-Chi, that stings!"

"Sorry, but it happens." She covered the wound with a bandage and worked on the next one, making Goku wince as she patch his wounds. "Maybe you'll learn to be more careful in your training." She smiled. "Besides, I like taking care of you. You're so invincible. It's nice to know you're vulnerable and you need."

"Grandpa!" Gohan's voice was heard downstairs. "Grandpa!"

Goku and Chi-Chi looked at each other confused. "I didn't know my father was coming over." Chi-Chi got off the bed and left the room.

When Goku and Chi-Chi met downstairs, they didn't see Ox King. "Gohan, why did you call for your grandpa?"

"There he is on the TV," Goku said.

Chi-Chi looked at the TV and saw her old home covered in snow and many of the villagers and their children playing in the snow. "Oh, wow. It's snowing there. Ten inches," she repeated hearing the weatherman announced how much know has fallen. "That's the most the snow that fallen there." She looked back at Goku. "Has it ever snowed here?"

Goku shook his head. "No. The first time I saw snow was when I went to Suno's village when I was kid. Why don't we take Gohan there? He's never seen snow."

"I don't know." Chi-Chi seemed reluctant. "What if it's too cold for him?"

"Chi-Chi, we have jackets."

Chi-Chi thought about it for a moment and agreed. "All right. I'll call my Dad after dinner to let him know we'll be coming tomorrow."

Goku and family drove to Ox King's house in the car. Ox King welcomed his family. He lifted Gohan high in the sky and placed him on his shoulder. Gohan held tightly to his grandpa since he was really high in the sky due to his grandpa enormous height. "How's my grandson?"

"Good."

After going inside to talk about what was going on in their lives over hot cocoa, Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan head outside to play in the snow.

Gohan stepped out of his grandpa's home first. Chi-Chi dressed Gohan warmly in a skull cap, jacket, mittens, scarf and snow boots. Goku thought it was too much for Gohan but Chi-Chi wasn't going to change her mind on how she dressed Gohan. He reached down and touched the snow through his mitten. "Oooh, it's cold," Gohan said and dropped the snow. He started walking in the snow, raising his feet as high as he could and fell in a deep patch of snow.

Chi-Chi was quick to pick up Gohan. "Are you all right?" she asked concern.

"Snow is cold," Gohan said as Chi-Chi wiped the snow off his face.

"It's just snow, Chi-Chi," Goku said.

"I don't want him to catch cold," Chi-Chi said. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Gohan's not tall enough to be walking in this snow."

"I can take care of that," Goku said taking Gohan out of Chi-Chi's arms and placed Gohan on his shoulders. "Let's go."

They walked along the enormous yard and passed the servants children and other villager's children who played in the snow. Some of the children were skiing over Ox King's manmade lake. Many villagers stopped to say hello to the Son Family.

"What did you used to do in the snow?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I fought the Red Ribbon Army in Suno's village, and when I traveled the world alone, I trained in the snow."

"Is that all you did when you were alone--train?" Chi-Chi asked. "Even in the snow?"

"Yeah. What else was there for me to do?"

Chi-Chi picked up a handful of snow and threw it in Goku's face. "Play with the snow," she laughed. Goku spat the snow out of his mouth while Chi-Chi picked some off his face.

"Why'd you do that?" Goku asked.

"I was just playing." She then latched her arm around his as they continued their walk. "I remember playing in the snow when it snowed here. It was a rare event so we all took advantage of it when we could. The children and I would go out and build a snowman, make angels and have snow fights." Chi-Chi smiled as an idea occurred to her. "I know. Let's make a snowman."

"How'd you do that?"

Chi-Chi sat in the snow. "Come on. I'll show you."

Goku and Chi-Chi sat in the snow together making a snowman. Gohan assisted as best he could by putting snow on the lower half of the snowman and tossing some at his parents in play. When it was over, Chi-Chi smiled in accomplishment at the task of the snowman they created. "Look at that--" she shrieked as cold snow fell across her face. She saw Goku smirking at her.

"Payback."

Chi-Chi grabbed a handful of snow. "Oh, you're going to pay for that." She threw her snow at Goku and he ducked.

"Miss me!"

Chi-Chi growled in playful frustration. She gathered a handful of snow. "You won't miss--" she shrieked again as Goku tackled Chi-Chi to the ground on the cold snow covering them both in it. "Goku, let me go," Chi-Chi laughed.

Goku only laughed wickedly at Chi-Chi as he moved closer to kiss Chi-Chi until cold snow splashed on Goku and Chi-Chi's faces. Goku shook the snow off his face and wild hair. He saw Gohan, the culprit laughing at them.

Goku rose off Chi-Chi and began chasing Gohan which was easy since Gohan had trouble walking in the snow. Gohan stumbled in the snow and Goku grabbed him, wiggling and tickling Gohan, erupting laughter from Gohan's mouth.

Soon the laughter died and Goku held Gohan warming him up since his nose was turning blue. Gohan pointed to the children sliding down the hill on their slides. "I want that, Daddy."

Goku looked at what Gohan was pointing at. "You want to slide, Gohan." Gohan nodded his head. "Okay, let's get one. It looks like fun. I never tried it before."

After borrowing a silver slide from the Ox King, Goku placed the slide on top a high hill. He took Gohan out of Chi-Chi's arms and placed him on the slide. He kept his foot on the back of the slide so it wouldn't let go and give Gohan a ride he wasn't waiting for. "Stay here, Gohan. Come on, Chi-Chi. You're next."

"I don't know, Goku. I think this hill is too high for us to be on with Gohan. He could get hurt if we go to fast."

"Don't worry so much, Chi-Chi," Goku said cheerfully. He removed his foot from the back of the slide absently and took hold of Chi-Chi shoulders with his hands. "Nothing will happen."

Without his knowledge, Gohan began sliding down the hill.

"Maybe you're--" Chi-Chi screamed seeing Gohan raced down the hill. "Gohan!" In her attempt to break out from Goku's arms, Chi-Chi's legs got tangled with Goku's, causing them to trip and tumble to the snow, rolling down the hill in tremendous speed turning into a large ball of snow.

Gohan meanwhile was screaming wildly in fear. Tears sprang from his eyes as he was scared at flying down the hill so fast. "Daddy! Mommy!" He bounced over small bumps down the hill which enticed his fear.

Meanwhile Mom and Dad were still tangled in the snow and zoomed past Gohan. A large oak tree was able to break Goku and Chi-Chi's fall as their bodies in a giant snowball crashed into the tree and broke it in half. Gohan landed at the bottom of the hill crying and came to an abrupt stop when the slide reached the smooth flat surface at the bottom of the hill.

Gohan stopped crying and looked around confused. "Huh?" He couldn't believe it. He was alive. He wasn't hurt.

Goku rose from the heavy mass of snow first covered in it from head to toe. He shook his head to toss away the cold snow off his hair and face. Goku's first concern was Gohan. They were trying to stop him so where was he. Goku breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Gohan sitting on the slide at the bottom of the hill quiet with a confused expression of innocence on his face.

"See, Chi-Chi, Gohan's fine."

Chi-Chi didn't respond.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku said and looked over at Chi-Chi. She was lying in the snow unconscious. Her body laid too still for someone coming out a ball of snow. Chi-Chi was lying closer to the tree than Goku which made Goku realize it was Chi-Chi who broke their fall. In all the confusion of rolling in the snow, Goku thought it was him that broke the tree and didn't feel it because of his strength.

"Chi-Chi," Goku whispered and cupped the side of Chi-Chi's face. "Wake up."

Chi-Chi's eyes opened for a second and then it rolled in the back of her head, closing once more. "No, don't!" Goku called for his wife to come back. Goku's eyes widened when he picked up something else--blood in the snow. His eyes wonder on Chi-Chi and he noticed the blood was coming from Chi-Chi through her back. Goku gently rolled Chi-Chi on her side and his eyes widen in horror seeing a sharp wooden limb deeply wedged in her back.

"No! Chi-Chi!"

To Be Continued

AN: I just thought I should mention about Goku finding his spaceship. In DBZ when Goku is in the hospital and Yajirobe gives Goku a senzu bean, Roshi asked Goku how he will get to Namek to help Gohan and the others. Goku explained when Dr. Brief visited him, Goku wanted a spaceship made in case he had to go to Namek so he told Dr. Briefs about Raditz and his own spaceship he could fix and have ready for Goku. Raditz ship exploded but Goku's ship was useable and Dr. Brief used the parts of Goku's ship to build the ship Goku used to get to Namek. I doubt if Gohan Sr. told Goku about the ship so I assume Goku must've found it.

Lady Athena: I remember that Simpson's ep. LOL! The reason why Pilaf's gang wasn't in DBZ was because every time they tried to take over the world, something would always get in their way such as the Saiyans, the Androids and Majin Buu. So they always had to put their plans on hold and GT doesn't count. ChiChi is a lot like a pacifist for both her husband and children, but the EV makes it as if ChiChi only cares for her children. She doesn't want anyone in her family fighting where they could get hurt or worst die. ChiChi knows that she couldn't change Goku's love for fighting and the world was at peace after Goku's fight with Piccolo so ChiChi didn't see anything to worry about and felt no need for Gohan to fight. ChiChi grew to understand they will need Gohan and understood that if they are fighting to save the world, then Gohan can fight. Like Goku, ChiChi's naive. I think it was the episode "What is the Tournament?" when Mirai Trunks explains to the others that Cell wants a tournament like the one in DB. ChiChi goes on to say that she is very relieved making Puar wonder what ChiChi means by that. ChiChi explains that since Cell is creating a tournament that no one will die since that will be breaking the rules of the old tournament. She's naïve to how strong Cell is and how evil he is and said Cell won't break the rules (strange enough, everyone thinks Cell will be following the rules and won't kill anyone) and when Trunks mentions about Goku and Gohan fighting, ChiChi starts yelling at him, asking even if she can't stop Goku from fighting why bring in Gohan. She rather her family to live peacefully but if they have to fight, she understood that. She doesn't hate fighting. She just hates what it can lead to.

You're right that Gohan's strength comes from both his parents. The physical aspects of it, Gohan gets from Goku. He gets his mother's emotional strength and wild tantrums, though he holds his father's innocence and gentleness. All in all Gohan is really a lot like ChiChi more than Goku as a kid while Goten is more like his Daddy. Gohan was shy as a child and cried a lot. ChiChi was the same way. Goku was never shy or cried.

I feel GT is a complete insult to the great work Akira Toriyama created in DB and DBZ. I feel DBZ gave closure to the series. Sometimes things have to be left hanging and it leaves you wondering and your mind opened wide to the things to come in a good way. At DBZs end, Goku and Vegeta's feud were over. They both respected and held no hate for each other. Gohan and Videl married and had a child. Bulma and Vegeta had one more. Goten and Trunks were normal teenagers with the world ahead of them for anything. Everyone's lives were pretty happy and though many people are upset Goku left at the end, I'm fine with it. Goku is always looking for adventure so it shouldn't come as a surprise that he left at the end. He did the same for DB when his new adventure was starting a new life with ChiChi. I agree that the ending was rushed but I understand the personal reasons that were going on in Toriyama's life.

I think DBZ would've went in another direction from the Buu Saga if Toriyama focused it more on Gohan like he wanted it, but his fans wanted Goku back so he had to drop Gohan's Saiyaman business and bring Goku back. Your brother's right about Gohan finally stepping into his father's shoes and that would've been a great ending, but I have to disagree on when the butchering of DBZ began. That started a little bit in the Cell Saga, even though I think that was the best Saga. We know now that DBZ was suppose to end in the Frieza Saga but his fans wanted Toriyama to continue which he did and that meant he had to backtrack on some of the things he wrote in the Frieza Saga. For example, after Guru raised Gohan's hidden powers, Gohan was supposed to have reached his limits, which was Goku's strength after he came back from the dead. Goku was suppose to be the only one to become a Super Saiyan since the chances of one being a SS are 1 in a 1,000 and for Goku, Gohan and Vegeta to be a SS were really slim. Frieza was supposed to be the ultimate warrior. No one in the universe was suppose to be stronger than him and if you compare the fights between Frieza and Cell I think Frieza was the tougher adversary since the fight took so long and Goku had to go into a transformation of his own to defeat Frieza. Congratulations on finishing school. ::Hums Pomp and Circumstance:: Don't invite Goku to the graduation. He may embarrass you with his screaming, "Yeah! Lady Athena!! Whoo-hoo!! All right!!" Lord only knows how he was at Gohan's graduation unless ChiChi restrained him. Hee. Hee.

Mic Mic: So, what was it that you didn't like about this chapter and made it your least favorite? I would like to know why. I won't get mad. I'm just curious. Oh, yeah. I know about babies wanting to eat everything or just like sticking something in their mouths.

Chuquita: FF.net has been busy for some reason. I think Gohan was adorable as a baby and had many cute stories. Yeah, you and Carrie are the only ones to comment on the Superman reference. Oddly enough, there are some eerie similarities between Goku and Superman.

Noname: Wow. That's a long journey you're undertaking. The story should be near completion by the time you leave. You should be out now. Party time on being out of school.

Gogirl: I thought that was really quick and it took me by surprise because I literally just updated and I didn't expected reviews until later that night. Hee. Hee. I had to bring Pilaf and his gang in one more time. I thought they were great comic relief. I know some people didn't like them at the end of DB. I don't understand. They were funny and it was meant to be taken in funny way and not serious. I never thought about the Troy connection until you mentioned it. It sounds a little like it.

Carrie: Yep. That's Goku. He just needs things explained to him and he'll get it. Oh, I know you liked the diaper scene. LOL! I often wondered if Goku thought about his parent now that he was one himself. Yep, you got the Superman reference. Free Nimbus ride for you! Have fun!

Jessica C: He's still got a few things to learn but he's getting there. Most of it comes from my own observations that are greatly supported by information I learn from the manga, JV and interviews from the creator that gives hints about the person he is because I'm pretty good at reading characters and people. That way, you can see I'm not making stuff up or saying things because I wanted it to be that way instead of what it actually is. You have to be careful by what information you take in about DBZ from some people because a lot of it is BS and lies since many kids watching are seeing what they want to see instead of what it actually is and only seeing the English Version, which did a horrible job with the show compare to the JV and I think it's sad because they will never understand the show that way. I wish I could speak Japanese. That would be cool. I know a few Japanese words but nothing much. I try to update frequently but I don't hold grudges against people who don't because anything could be happening in their lives to prevent them to update so it's unfair to make judgments on people or be petty if they don't update on a regular basis when you don't know what's going on.

Marshmallow: That's twice without words. Hee. Hee. I'm good! LOL!! Goku is maturing into the husband and father we know in DBZ.

Mujitsu: Yep!! Bonus points for you! That's where I got inspired from it. The picture is so cute and funny!


	9. Part Nine

****

A New Beginning

Part Nine

"Don't worry, Gohan. Mommy's going to be okay."

Goku held Gohan in his arms, comforting the little boy as he was worried about his mother. "Mommy," Gohan whimpered.

Goku was quick to bring Chi-Chi inside Ox King's castle where doctors in the village were able to treat her. He felt so guilty what had happened and blamed himself over and over. This incident reminded Goku of the time when he released Gohan's stroller and Gohan flew through a tree when he was only five months old. After that incident, Chi-Chi warned Goku there would be more trouble if he wasn't more careful and now her words were true as Chi-Chi was being treated for injuries he felt he caused. What made the situation even worst was Gohan seeing the injuries in Chi-Chi's back. He didn't understand everything, but he knew his mother was hurt. Goku hoped he didn't traumatize Gohan.

A doctor stepped out of the room Chi-Chi was in and Goku stood up to meet the doctor's gaze. "How's Chi-Chi?"

"We were able to remove the wood wedged in Chi-Chi's back, stop the bleeding and close the wound. She also has a small concussion. She's sleeping but you can go see here."

"Will she be all right?" Ox King asked.

The doctor smiled. "Of course. I predict with rest and proper healing, Chi-Chi will be just fine."

"You and Gohan go in now, Goku," Ox King offered. "I'll see Chi-Chi after you."

Goku thanked Ox King and went inside. He sat in the chair by her bed. Chi-Chi had a bandaged wrapped around her head for the concussion, but other than that, Chi-Chi looked as if she was sleeping.

"Momma," Gohan called for his mother. "Momma, wake up," Gohan begged.

Chi-Chi heard Gohan's voice and slowly awakened a few minutes later. Her vision was a bit blurry but as it cleared, she saw Goku and Gohan looking relieved. "Hi," Chi-Chi said weakly. "Gohan, you're okay." She looked at Goku. "What happened? The last thing I remember is us going down a hill, Goku."

"We crashed in a tree, you got a concussion and a piece of the tree was wedge in your back. The doctor said you will make a full recovery, but you will need some rest until your injuries are healed. Chi-Chi, I'm so sorry," Goku apologized. "It's my fault. If I had--"

"Goku--"

But Chi-Chi was cut off with Goku's apology. "It's my fault. I should've been more careful. You could've died because of me. You said once if I wasn't careful, something bad would happen and it did. I hurt you. I feel so horrible right now."

"Goku," she never heard him sound this way before or heard the guilt in his voice. It was breaking her heart, especially the way he was looking and the heavy remorse on his face. "It was an accident."

"I know, but I still feel bad about it. I'm really, _really_ sorry."

Chi-Chi smiled. She was so touched by his honesty and how much he really cared for her otherwise he wouldn't sound so guilty. "I know, Goku. I know."

Chi-Chi laid on her stomach as she helped Gohan put his puzzle together. It was a 12-piece puzzle of a worm and its pieces had numbers one through twelve on it. So far, Gohan had six of the pieces together.

Chi-Chi reached for the seventh piece. "Seven," Chi-Chi repeated to Gohan. "Say it."

Gohan stared at the piece and the number. He took the piece out of his mother's hand. "Seven."

"Good. Now put the piece on the puzzle board."

Gohan fiddle with the piece on the puzzle board. At first, he put the piece where the ninth piece goes but the second time he put it in the seven spot.

"Very good, Gohan."

Chi-Chi helped Gohan with the rest of the puzzle as Goku entered the bedroom with a tray of food in his hands. "I've got breakfast for you."

Chi-Chi was grateful for Goku's help for the past three weeks. He really was helping out, taking care of her and Gohan. The foods were simple with fish, wolf or dinosaur with rice, eggs, noodles and salad since that was all Goku knew how to cook, but it was great to her that he helped out. It was easy to feed Gohan since his food was in jars. Goku working around the house, reminded him on how he had to take care of Chi-Chi when she was pregnant with Gohan sometimes. In the six weeks Goku worked around the house, the thought of training never occurred to him once since he was so consumed with guilt of hurting Chi-Chi and he wanted to do his best in taking care of her. Chi-Chi rest a lot in bed and when she wasn't resting, Gohan was in the room with her learning how to read numbers, alphabets and words.

Even though she was injured, Chi-Chi felt she could move around but Goku wouldn't allow her. Every time Chi-Chi tried to get up to do some laundry or some cooking, Goku always put her back in bed and insisted she stayed in. He didn't want her to increase her injuries and after his pleading, Chi-Chi gave up to rest and heal as Goku wanted her. Throughout her recovery period, Goku apologized profusely but Chi-Chi told Goku she had forgiven him and once more she was touched about his feelings for her.

Like his parents, Gohan was an early riser. He rolled over to see the morning sun shining on his face through his window. The weather was in the summer season now so Chi-Chi left the window partially open at night so the warm air would escape the house and cool air enter in the night so Gohan wouldn't have trouble sleeping.

Gohan crawled out of bed and walked to his window. It looked so pretty this morning with the sun shining on different spots of the flowers and food Chi-Chi was growing in the backyard and the river that flowed near their home. The three-year-old's curiosity got the better of him as Gohan climbed on the desk in front of the window, opened it and climbed out of his room.

He walked around his house to look at the flowers and vegetables his mother was growing before venturing in the forest alone. Gohan walked in the forest a lot with his father so he didn't see anything wrong doing it by himself. He walked in the forest looking at the animals and small creatures that crossed his path. They were mostly friendly. A family of squirrels walked by as they ventured out for their breakfast. Gohan smiled and waved at them. "Bye." A bird landed on Gohan's shoulder and chirped at him before flying off.

"Bye!" Gohan waved at the bird as it flew away.

Gohan continued his walk in the forest until he saw another animal. It was black with a white streak down its back. Young Gohan wasn't aware he was coming in contact with a skunk. "Hi! I'm Gohan!" Gohan said cheerfully.

The skunk paid no attention to Gohan. Gohan walked over to pet the skunk. The skunk irritated by Gohan raised his tail and sprayed Gohan with his foul scent. Gohan screamed as he was attacked with the offending smell. He then cried and began running home.

Unaware of Gohan's problem, Goku and Chi-Chi were enjoying a peaceful morning together. Chi-Chi had woken up and before she got started on breakfast, she wanted to get some sewing done first. Goku awakened slowly. He yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Good morning, dear. I'm sewing clothes my Dad left for Gohan yesterday. Since he has a tail, I have to make a hole for one. I cut the hole too big for his pants here." She paused in her sewing. "I still think it's strange that Gohan has a tail and you had one for that matter, yet no other male has one."

Goku shrugged. "I don't know. We can't help with what we're born with, can we?"

"No, I guess not," Chi-Chi said and resumed her sewing.

Goku rest his head in Chi-Chi's lap to look up at her. "Females have odd things too, you know." He touched one of her breasts and squeezed it. "This is all soft and not muscled like mine."

Chi-Chi took the needle in her hand and poke Goku with it. Goku screamed and pulled his hand away. "OW! What did you do that for, Chi-Chi? That hurt!"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at Goku's behavior. "It couldn't have hurt that bad, Goku. It's a needle. It's not as painful as those punches you get in your fights."

"I don't like it. It stings!" Goku argued. "I rather fight Piccolo than get stun by a needle."

"So, you rather have a hole in your chest where you are suffering excruciating pain and bleeding to death than a momentary sting from a needle."

"Yes!"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "That makes no sense," Chi-Chi said and resumed her sewing.

"Well, that's how I feel about it," Goku sulked and rest his head in her lap again.

Chi-Chi put away her needle and clothes for Gohan and ran her fingers in Goku's hair. "That's okay. No one's perfect." She smiled down at Goku. "Although you're the closest to it."

Goku smiled back and closed his eyes. He loved the way Chi-Chi ran her fingers in his hair. It was very soothing. "Your hair is so wild and defies the law of gravity like you." Her fingers sift through his hair, revealing the scalp. Chi-Chi paused in her findings when she saw a long line on his head. It resembled a scar. "Goku, where did this scar come from?"

"Oh, that? I got that as a baby when I hit my head."

"How did that happen?"

"Grandpa said he was walking me on his back when I fell off him and hit my head. He said I was out for days but then I woke up, I was perfectly fine."

"Oh, wow," Chi-Chi was amazed. "You could've been killed. You're so lucky, Goku."

"I guess so."

"And you're also ticklish!" Chi-Chi said and tickled Goku.

Goku jumped and moved away but Chi-Chi was quickly after him on the bed as she landed on his back and tickled him. "Ah! Stop, Chi-Chi! Stop!"

"Say, Uncle!" Chi-Chi said as she tickled around Goku's waist.

"No! I can't!" Goku screamed between laughs.

"Say it!"

"I won't!" Goku said and continued to struggle with Chi-Chi and her tickles until he was able to flip himself over and tackled Chi-Chi to the bed. He smirked down at Chi-Chi. "My turn." He tortured Chi-Chi with his hands, making her laugh, scream and squirm under him.

"Ah! Stop, Goku! Stop it!" Chi-Chi tried to get away from Goku's fingers but it was useless.

"Say, Uncle."

"No way!" Chi-Chi shrieked in laughter. "I'm always the one to give in! It's your turn!" She reached to grab Goku's hand but he caught hers and tickled her some more as punishment.

Goku stopped tickling Chi-Chi, giving her a chance to relax. "Okay. I won't force you to say Uncle." Chi-Chi didn't say anything. "But I will kiss you."

Chi-Chi didn't have anything against that. They were locked in intimate kisses for a while before Goku planted light kisses on Chi-Chi's neck until he suckled on a sensitive spot. She sighed and instinctively tilted her head to allow him access. With the way Goku was suckling her neck, Chi-Chi hoped Goku wouldn't give her a hicky. Goku had given her a hicky a few months ago and it was so noticeable that even Gohan saw it and asked what it was. Chi-Chi turned her child away from the topic saying the mark was nothing while glaring at Goku disapprovingly.

As Goku suckled Chi-Chi's neck, he took in her natural scent. Chi-Chi's scent always made Goku comfortable. She smelled sweet and gentle. It was relaxing to him. She also smelled…foul?

Goku pulled back and looked at Chi-Chi puzzled. "Hmm?"

"What's the matter?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I think you smell stinky."

"What?!" Chi-Chi said insulted. "I do not smell stinky!"

Goku sniffed her again. "You're right. It's not you." Goku sat up on the bed and smelt himself. "No, it's not me." He sniffed the air. When the foul stench began to fill the air and Goku noticed it, Goku covered his nose. "Ugh! Something stinks! I've got a strong sense of smell and this is irritating me!"

Chi-Chi sat up and sniffed around. At first she didn't smell it, but then it hit her. "Oh!" Chi-Chi covered her nose. "It's awful! What is that?!"

There was a knock on their bedroom door and Gohan's crying was heard from the other side. "Daddy! Momma!"

"Gohan?" Goku and Chi-Chi said together. Goku stepped out of bed and went to open the door. Gohan, reeking of skunk spray, ran in crying and clutched onto his father's leg.

"Daddy!"

"Oh! Gohan! Yuck!" Goku said covering his nose. "What did you get into?"

"It smells like skunk. He must've gotten sprayed!" Chi-Chi said with her nose covered. "Get him out, Goku. Take him out of the house. The smell is killing me!"

"My nose is like a dog's. What do you think it's doing to me?!" Goku asked back.

"Just get him out of our house! I don't want the whole place to be smelling of skunk!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Goku said a bit lightheaded. The horrible smell was really getting to him. "Let's go, Gohan. We have to leave now."

Goku quickly rushed Gohan out of the house but the smell still lingered there. Gohan smelled awful and he was crying endlessly! Goku wanted to get away from the smell but he couldn't leave his son. "Come on, Gohan. We're gonna have to take a bath in the lake far from here. Chi-Chi'll kill us if we take one near here."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Gohan apologized.

Goku patted his son head, giving his son an assuring smile. "It's okay, Gohan. It's not your fault. You didn't know. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Gohan sniffed. "Okay. I got up and I went outside. I saw an animal. It was black and white. I went to pet it and it sprayed me with something from his tail. I didn't like it so I ran away back home."

"Gohan, you were sprayed by a skunk. It's smell is really bad. You have to stay away from animals like that."

"O-okay," Gohan said quietly.

Goku gave Gohan a thorough bath but it didn't do any good. Gohan still smell horrible while Goku smelled some since Gohan was clinging to him and he had to give him a bath. When they arrived home, Goku noticed all the windows were opened and Gohan wouldn't be welcomed inside.

"Stay right here, Gohan," Goku told Gohan before stepping inside the house. "Chi-Chi! We're back!"

Chi-Chi came down the steps spraying air freshener around the house. She had been doing that ever since Goku and Gohan left. "I have to air out the whole house. It may be hours before the smell is out. Where's Gohan?"

"He's outside and he still smells."

Chi-Chi saw Gohan sitting on the ground still in his stinky pajamas. "You put him back in those stinky clothes?!"

"What was I to do?" Goku asked. "Let Gohan walk back naked?"

Chi-Chi crossed her arms. "Since when you cared about walking about naked?" Chi-Chi then sprayed Goku with the air freshener. "You smell, too. Where did you and Gohan go? I didn't see you when I came down here after you left our room."

"We went to a lake far from here to clean up."

"That won't do. You will need to bath yourself in tomato sauce to get the smell out."

Goku looked over at the table where all the tomato cans were. "I wondered why you had those cans out. Tomato sauce gets rid of skunk smells? And here I thought it was only used for eating."

"Get the barrel outside heated up with water and I'll put the rest of the tomato sauce in," Chi-Chi instructed.

"Okay." Goku started to go outside but stopped. "Gohan said he left the house and walked around. He tried to pet a skunk but got sprayed with it."

"We need to teach him not to go out by himself. It's dangerous for a three-year-old to wander in the woods alone."

"I agree, but I think a better idea would be if I took him camping, Chi-Chi. That way, I can teach Gohan what he should and shouldn't do in the woods."

Chi-Chi appeared hesitant to the idea. "I don't know. He's too young for that."

"Chi-Chi, I grew up in these woods by myself for years and survive. With a few lessons, Gohan can too. Besides, it can be educational," Goku said knowing that would get Chi-Chi.

"Educational?" Chi-Chi inquired thoughtfully.

Goku smiled. He knew he got Chi-Chi's attention. Now to reel her in with gentle persuasion. "Gohan can learn so much with hands on experience than reading in the books you got for him."

"When you put it that way, it can be a good idea. All right. You can take him camping."

Goku smiled with approval of himself. Just as Chi-Chi can be persuasive sometimes, he was learning from his wife that he could be persuasive, too. He grinned to himself as he realized how much he was learning from his marriage to Chi-Chi and how it was really proving useful.

"What do you have in here, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked as he put the sack Chi-Chi had given him for his camping trip with Gohan on the table. He opened it pulled out two sleeping bags. Next, he pulled out food. Goku looked at Chi-Chi warily. "Food?"

"You're going to need something to eat."

"We're going camping, Chi-Chi. We're going to hunt for our food. Remember the camping we did before Gohan was born?"

"Yes," Chi-Chi said hesitantly, knowing he was right.

"We got our food outside. We only brought sleeping bags and that was upon _your _assistance. I would've been fine sleeping on the ground." Goku looked in the bag some more and pulled out the books Chi-Chi had packed. He looked at Chi-Chi for an explanation.

"He may get bored," Chi-Chi said.

"Not with me," Goku said setting the book on the table and digging some more in the bag. He pulled out the bug spray but left in the extra clothes. He repacked the sleeping bags. "This is all Gohan and I will need." He put the pack over his shoulders. "We'll be back in a couple of days, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi knelt to Gohan's level and hugged him. "Have fun with Daddy, be careful and do what your Daddy says. He'll be teaching you something very important. I'll see you in two days."

"Goodbye, Momma." Gohan hugged his mother back.

Chi-Chi stood and gave Goku a hug. "I'll see you in two days and be careful."

"I will," Goku said and gave Chi-Chi a quick kiss goodbye.

Chi-Chi watched Goku and Gohan leave and wonder what mini adventures they will encounter.

Gohan skipped along happily with his father as they walked into the woods. As they ventured further in the woods he have never been in before, Gohan latch onto one of his father's hand and squeezed it tightly, showing how scared he was.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Gohan," Goku said gently. "I'll protect you."

That comforted Gohan as he lessened the grip on Goku's hand but still held onto it.

"Ah, this looks like a good spot," Goku said looking around at the land before him. They were surrounded by trees, some tall, pine trees but others had fruits and berries growing on them. There was a lake nearby where Goku had gathered fish in the past for his family. He sat down his bag and took Gohan's hand again. "Come on, Gohan. Let me show you around."

Gohan kept himself close to his father. He didn't want to get lost or sprayed again. "Gohan, the forests is full of life and all kinds of animals. Although your mother minds, I'm okay with you walking alone in the forest as long as you keep close to the house, but you have to be careful of all the animals here. Some are nice while others aren't like that skunk you came across the other day. You have to respect their space since this is their home you're invading."

"How do I know which are the nice animals and who aren't, Daddy?" Gohan asked.

"Most of the animals here are friendly as long as you don't invade their space or do anything bad to them. You would want to be careful of dinosaurs. Go in the opposite direction and make sure they don't see you, so they can come and get you."

Gohan nodded carefully. "The skunk made a weird noise at me, Daddy. So, that was a bad thing?"

"Yes. If an animal makes a noise that you're not comfortable with or looks unfriendly, then it's not good and you should leave," Goku advised.

"I won't go near any skunks again," Gohan said positively.

"That's good."

Gohan followed his Dad around the rest of the day as they saw many of the animals in the forest including a family of squirrels, birds, deer. Goku showed Gohan the safe foods to each such as berries, apples and shooed Gohan away from the unsafe foods. Gohan listened carefully to all the things his father was teaching him.

Gohan watched Goku take off his clothes and jumped in the water and grab a fish. Gohan watch in amazement at how strong his father was. He was thrilled at what his father could do. Gohan saw his Dad float to the surface with a huge fish in his arms. The fish moved his fins around wildly trying to break out of Goku's grasp but the task was useless.

Goku walked out of the water and saw Gohan looking at him in awe. "Wow, Daddy! You're amazing!"

Goku shrugged his shoulders at the simple task. "It's nothing. I'll teach it to you one day. Come on, Gohan. Let's make camp."

"Daddy, I need to go home."

"Why?" Goku asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Goku blinked and then laughed at his son's innocence. "You have to go out here."

"Out here?" Gohan said as if that was the strangest thing he heard of. "But there's no toilet and what about toilet paper, Daddy?"

Goku laughed again. "I have much to teach you, Gohan."

Goku showed Gohan the proper place and way to relieve himself in the outdoors. It was funny to Goku how naive Gohan was and teaching Gohan these things reminded Goku of how he taught Gohan to potty train. Afterwards, Gohan followed his Dad around to get more food for their dinner. Gohan stood on the ground holding a giant leaf in his hands that Goku shaped to make it like a small sack. He watched his Dad in the trees picking berries and apples.

"Try to catch, Gohan!" Goku called out and dropped a few apples and berries. Gohan moved around to catch the apples in the giant leaf he was holding. Gohan caught a few of them but most of them fell to the ground. He quickly gathered them up and put them in the makeshift sack.

Gohan then helped his father pick small twigs and sticks and return to their campsite. Gohan watch Goku use the sticks to make a fire. Goku grabbed three larger sticks. Two sticks stood outside the fire and the third held the fish attaching to the two sticks above the fire so it would cook.

"It cooks over fire?" Gohan asked. "Momma always put food in that black thing at home."

"The stove? Well, yeah, but we're outside, Gohan. We have to cook our meat over a fire." Goku opened up the apples and berries he had wrapped in a leaf. Goku and Gohan ate it while the fish cooked and talked some more.

After they ate as the night sky filled with bright stars, Goku and Gohan got in their sleeping bags to sleep for the night. Gohan huddled close to his father in his sleeping bag. "Could you tell me a story, Daddy?"

Goku laid on his back in his sleeping bag and looked up at the stars. "I don't know any. Your mother is good at telling stories." He looked at Gohan trying to think of a story and saw the four star dragon ball on his head. "Hey, I know! I'll tell you about the dragon balls. The ball on your head has a story."

"Really?"

"There are seven of them and when you collect all of them, a dragon appears and grants you one wish."

"What's a dragon?"

"It's a giant animal with wings. It's kind of like a bird but it's not one. This dragon name is Shenron and he is green and has scales. He's really huge."

"What kind of wish can you ask the dragon?"

"Anything you want. The last time the dragon was used, it was to revive my friends who died from an evil man called King Piccolo. I defeated him and his son."

"You did? Wow," Gohan said in awe. He knew his father was strong just about the amazing things he did around the house and the stories his mother would tell him. "Can I see the dragon, Daddy?"

"Sure. I'll have to collect all seven balls and you will have to give up the one on your head, but yeah, I can do that."

Gohan smiled brilliantly. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, Gohan. Now go to sleep." Goku pulled the red hat from Gohan's head and playfully put it on his face.

Gohan laughed. "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Gohan."

Gohan awakened and yawned sleepily. It was just after dawn and Gohan noticed his father was gone. "Daddy?" he called out softly. Gohan looked around and saw his father sitting by the lake. His legs were crossed and hands in folded in prayer. Gohan walked to his father unaware he was meditating. "Daddy?" Gohan tapped his father's right arm.

Goku still kept his eyes closed. "You're up early, Gohan. Are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing?" Gohan asked curious about his father's activity.

"Meditation."

"What's that?"

"Concentrating on my mind," Goku said.

"Oh. Can I do it?"

Goku thought about Chi-Chi's words of not training Gohan. He really regretted that. It wasn't fair. "Um, maybe when you're older." Goku released himself from meditation. "Come on. Let's get breakfast."

Gohan ran ahead of his father to the apple tree, but he tripped over a rock and cut his skin on the ground. Gohan sat up clutching his wounded leg, crying. Goku approached Gohan. "What's the matter, Gohan?"

"My knee hurt!" Gohan wailed.

"Come on. Let me see," Goku said and lifted Gohan's right pants leg to see an open wound. The blood wasn't spilling out which was good. "Oh, it's just a cut, Gohan. I can take care of that."

Gohan cried as Goku looked around for some herbs in this area. He remembered Chi-Chi doing this for him when was attacked by those lions when she was pregnant. He dropped a few trickles of water on the green plant and rolled it out over a stick until a brown substance formed. "There we go," Goku said gently and placed the brown substance on Gohan's wound.

Gohan let out a painful scream. "Ow! It burn!! It hurts so much!!" Gohan wailed.

"I know it stings a little, Gohan, but it has to be done," Goku added with a wink. He placed some more on Gohan's wound. "Thatta boy." Gohan wailed again, but Goku's words were encouraging. "You did it, Gohan. You'll be better in no time." Goku took the green leaf and placed it over Gohan's wound so no infections would get in.

Gohan's cries died down to soft sniffles. "You're going to be just fine."

As Gohan ate breakfast later that morning, he watched his Daddy in his exercise. He was amazed at his Dad's strength and never thought he would be like that. It hadn't occurred him. Goku paused in his training as he stared at Gohan. 'It couldn't hurt to try,' Goku thought.

"Gohan, come here." Gohan walked to his father and Goku sat down. He held a hand out to Gohan. "Punch my hand."

"I'm not strong like you, Daddy," Gohan said.

"I know. I just want to see something. Punch as hard as you can."

"Okay," Gohan said shyly. He formed a fist in his small hand and punched his father's. "Like that?"

"Good. Very good," Goku congratulated his son. 'I was expecting more. Maybe I should try it another way.' "Now, I want to see you run as fast as you can from here to that tree," Goku pointed to the tree twenty feet away.

Gohan looked at the tree. He waited for his father to give him the go ahead and he ran. When Gohan reached the tree thirty seconds later, he wasn't out of breath--a good sign for a child running as fast as he could at three. 'The speed is there, but where's his strength? He has it in him. I saw it with the tree and crib bars. Where is it?'

To Be Continued

AN: Yes, I know Gohan didn't receive his real training until he met Piccolo, but Goku mentions in the manga that whenever he tried to teach Gohan something, ChiChi would have a fit, but he knew Gohan had the strength in him. So, I figured Goku tried to find out where Gohan's strength came from but he never knew it came from his emotions because when he saw Gohan break out of Raditz's ship, Goku was as surprised as everyone else by his power, but Piccolo learned before Goku that Gohan's strength came from his emotions. I guess that's because Piccolo was his first teacher and Piccolo was harder on Gohan more than Goku would've been if he taught him first. I also focused more on Gohan camping with his Dad more for what happens in DBZ. When Gohan was in the wilderness for six months, he learned to survive by memories of his father when they went camping. In DBZ, Gohan has memories of watching his father fish and Goku treating Gohan's cuts. There were probably more memories but FUNI cut a lot of the Saiyan Saga out.

Lady Athena: Babies tend to start speaking at six months and only then they could say 'mama' or 'dada'. In DBZ in the beginning, Goku mentions that Gohan has the potential so I assumed he witness Gohan's strength at some point when Gohan was young. It's annoying to me when I hear people hate Gohan because they say he's a crybaby or can't step up to the plate like that annoying, idiotic spoil brat who's name I won't mention and I'm glad she doesn't review anymore but you know who I'm talking about. I think it would've been a bit dull and too predictably if Gohan was just like Goku instead of like ChiChi. If Gohan was just like his Dad, then we wouldn't have seen him grow as a character from a sheltered child to a confident, brave warrior. Piccolo might've not died but then we would miss how much Piccolo changed when he gave his life for Gohan. We also wouldn't see how brave Gohan was on Namek and fighting against Frieza's men and Frieza himself. Aside from Piccolo and finally Vegeta in the Buu Saga, Gohan is the most developed character in DBZ to me. I knew people would be upset so that's why I wrote ChiChi's Journey. When I saw the previews for the final show, I knew Goku was leaving and for the first time, I got mad at him, but then the next day, I understood and I forgave him, but I figure not many would understand so I wrote it. I'm glad I was able to make some people understand why Goku left. Toriyama was just exhausted when he was finishing DBZ and there were things going on in his personal life. He has mention that he rushed the ending and it seems that way when you look at it. I think he doesn't do mangas anymore.

FUNI butchered DBZ a lot mainly because they were trying to focus the show to children too young to be watching a show like that. I have DVDs from the Saiyan saga and on the back it mentions for children 3 and up. Three is WAY too young for a kid to watch DBZ. The reason Toonami was able to get away with more things was because DBZ was on cable. DBZ started on regular TV on Saturday mornings before it got transferred to Toonami. This was when the big anime invasion began on CN since Sailor Moon was so popular and was the number one show on cable at 4pm during the summer of '98. It's best to catch DBZ on the sub. I was most shocked from an episode in DB when Goku was in the city and this thief from the RR Army was trying to get Goku's dragon balls. She pretended to be a psychic and told Goku that he has two, round balls. Goku says he does. The thief asks to see it. So Goku drops his pants. My mouth dropped to the floor. I couldn't believe they got away with that on TV. On TV, Goku had on some boxers with two dragonballs drawn where his, well, you know is at but in the uncut version Goku is not wearing underwear.

Bulma: Could you please be a little more elaborate and tell me what you like? I really like it when my reviewers tell me specific parts of the story they like.

Tears of Sorrow: I love cliffhangers! I had to throw in something interesting. Thanks. With you saying that about Goku slowly falling in love with ChiChi, it means I did my job and wrote my story right.

Marshmallow: Oh, you know I wasn't going to kill ChiChi but make her invaluable to Goku and how much he cares for her, but it was fun to end it in a cliffhanger. I wasn't going to spend much time on it anyway because I wanted to focus of the father/son bond Goku and Gohan have.

Jessica C: It was kind of Goku's fault. I try to respond to the ones that has reasonable questions and thoughts.

Carrie: I think ChiChi not wanting to train Gohan has a lot to do with Goku's life as a fighter and how dangerous it is, especially with his fight with Piccolo and she didn't want that life for her son.

Noname: School starts at 8:50 and ends at noon? You got a half day or something?

Gogirl: Of course I'm evil! LOL! I must have some fun! I love the part with Marge and Homer were screaming, "Don't turn on the lights! Don't turn on the lights!" I watch Smallville. I'm glad Chloe's dead but I don't like how they are turning Jor-El into a villain.

Moon Girl: Oh, be honest. You know you missed my cliffhangers. They are so much fun!! LOL!


	10. Part Ten

****

A New Beginning

Part Ten

Gohan sat outside in his chair at his table doing simple math exercises in the math book his mother bought for him. She was happily insisting and encouraging Gohan with his work, telling him how he would be a great scholar. Gohan liked the work, too, but he also liked to play. He was a child after all. He took his eyes off his work to look at his father who was also outside exercising.

Goku was in the yard practicing on his physical exercises throwing kicks and punches in the air. He would also do pushups on his hands or exercises that required great agility. Gohan was once again amazed at what his Dad could do. Chi-Chi came out of the house with a tray holding two glasses of lemonade.

She placed the smaller glass of lemonade on Gohan's desk. "Here you go, Gohan."

Gohan looked up at his mother. "Thank you, Momma."

Chi-Chi saw Gohan staring at his father when she came out. She had a feeling he wanted to play. He was working outside for two hours now on assignment and Chi-Chi decided it was time for a break.

"Gohan, when you finish this page, you can go play with your father."

Gohan smiled happily at his mother. "Okay, Momma." He eagerly went right back to his work.

"Goku!" Goku looked back at Chi-Chi and saw her approaching him. "I brought some lemonade out for you in case you get thirsty."

Goku took the glass and quickly swallowed the lemonade. "Thanks!"

Chi-Chi took the glass back. "I just mop the floor so you can't go inside until it's dry. I'll be upstairs cleaning the rooms," Chi-Chi said and went back in the house.

Goku knew Chi-Chi would be upstairs for about an hour, so that would give him time to test out Gohan's strength. It was rare times such as these he could do this. Goku knew he really shouldn't do this because Chi-Chi would be furious with him, but he felt it would be a greater waste that Gohan never learn how strong he was. Education was fine and Goku understood that, but he also wanted his son to be strong and learn some martial arts. He walked over to his son and looked over his shoulder.

"Are you done yet, Gohan?"

"Almost, Daddy. Momma said I can play as soon as I finish this page."

Goku looked at the page and saw Gohan had five math problems left. He waited after Gohan was finished before taking him away from the table. They went to where Goku was exercising.

"Gohan, I want you to punch my hand as hard as you can."

"Um, okay," Gohan said and punched Goku's hand with everything he had.

'Hmm, that's a little stronger.' "Okay, Gohan, let's try something else."

Chi-Chi was in her and Goku's bedroom cleaning up. She was sweeping the floor when she realized she left the dustpan in the kitchen. Chi-Chi went to get it and as she passed the kitchen window to go back upstairs, she saw Gohan striking a fighting pose in front of Goku.

"What's he doing?" Chi-Chi asked herself.

"Remember Gohan--if someone tries to kick you from the left side you block them like this." Goku raised his left arm up in a blocking position. "Watch. I'm going to try to kick you but I want you to block."

"Okay, Daddy."

Goku raised a leg at Gohan gently and Gohan raised his left arm to block his father's kick. Goku did the same for his right and Gohan was quick to raise his right arm blocking it.

"Good. Very good, Gohan. I didn't need to tell you that."

In the kitchen, Chi-Chi was seeing red with fury. 'I told him not to train Gohan and he does it behind my back? How could Goku do that?!'

Goku smiled proud of his son. "All right, Gohan. Now this time--" he was cut off when he heard the door slam open and he saw a furious Chi-Chi standing in the doorway. "Uh-oh."

"Goku!!" Chi-Chi screamed as she marched to him. "What are you doing?! I told you not to train Gohan!"

Goku raised his hands nervously. "I know, but--"

"But nothing! You and I agreed that Gohan would not be training! He's not going to be a fighter! He has his education to prepare for! He's going to start preschool in two months!"

Goku started to say something, but his words were forgotten at Chi-Chi's last word. "Preschool?"

"Yes. Preschool. I was going to wait until dinner to mention it, but while I was in the house while you and Gohan were out here, I got the call that Gohan has been accepted at the preschool I registered him for. It's a preschool for bright children like our Gohan."

Goku recalled taking Gohan and Chi-Chi to the school last month where Gohan did some testing such as putting the right shapes in the correct slots, recognizing shapes, simple math, reading and writing skills, etc. "He got accepted?"

"Yes!" Chi-Chi said still upset with Goku. "And I'm glad he's been accepted too, so he won't be under your influence to train."

"Chi-Chi, I'm really sorry about training Gohan, but you can understand why I did it."

"I can see you do things behind my back when you agreed not too!" Chi-Chi argued. She took Gohan's hand. "Come on, son. It's time for your nap."

Goku sighed dejectedly as he watched Chi-Chi and Gohan walk away. 'It doesn't look like I'm ever going to train you, Gohan.'

Goku knocked quietly on Gohan's door. When Gohan didn't answer, Goku turned the doorknob and entered Gohan's room. Gohan was snuggly sleeping under his covers. A sense of love flowed through Goku, as he watched his son sleep. Goku sat on the bed and shook Gohan gently. "Gohan. Gohan, wake up."

Gohan stirred awake. When he opened his eyes, he saw his father and smiled. "Daddy."

"Hey, Gohan. Remember what day it is?"

Gohan yawned as he nodded his head. "Mommy said it's my first day of preschool."

"It is. Are you ready?"

"I guess so," Gohan said quietly.

"Come on then," Goku said cheerfully. "Let's get up. You don't want to be late for your first day, and Mom's gonna have breakfast on the table soon."

Gohan wiped his tired eyes and climbed out of bed. Goku stayed with Gohan as he took his shower, brushed his teeth and dressed himself. He grabbed his book bag that he packed with his mother last night.

"Let's eat breakfast. Your mother should have it ready by now," Goku said holding a door open for Gohan.

"Okay," Gohan answered. "Daddy?" he said nervously as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Yeah, Gohan?"

"I'm a little scared of preschool."

"Why?"

"I don't know anyone. You, Momma and Grandpa won't be with me." A tear shed from Gohan's eyes and he sniffed. "I'm gonna miss you."

Goku sat on the bed and placed Gohan on his lap. "Oh, don't worry about it, Gohan. I'm sure you will make lots of friends. I was alone once, too, but then I met a girl named Bulma and I met other people like Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien and Chaozu and they all became my friends."

"That's a lot of friends you have, Daddy."

"And they are good ones, too. I started with one but you are going to start with many at that school." Goku placed a finger under Gohan's chin and locked Gohan's eyes with his. "Just be yourself, Gohan. I'm sure you will find some friends."

Gohan nodded and smiled. "Okay, Daddy."

"Good. Let's eat breakfast. I'm starving."

After breakfast, Goku drove Chi-Chi and Gohan to the preschool. Gohan looked out the car window and saw the school. It was bigger than his house and Gohan became nervous. He lived in a home in the mountains miles away from civilization. The only people he was ever around were his mother, father and grandfather. He saw people when he went with his parents to the store but he never had to spend long periods of time with them as he will at the preschool.

Goku opened the car door for Chi-Chi and Gohan. Gohan stepped out of the family car and looked up at the building. "There it is, Gohan," Chi-Chi said excited. "Isn't it great?"

"Um, I guess," Gohan said.

Chi-Chi sensed Gohan's nervousness. She knelt to his level and rests her hands on his shoulders. "Are you nervous?"

Gohan swallowed hard. "A little."

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be all right." She took Gohan's hand and walked him into the school.

Goku and Chi-Chi introduced themselves to Gohan's teacher. Gohan nervously hid behind his mother's skirt. He took the chance to look around the room. There were so many kids in the room. They were all sitting at the tables, talking to their parents or other classmates. Some were sitting on the carpet playing with toys.

Chi-Chi knelt to Gohan's level. "All right. It's time for us to go. Your father and I will come get you at three." She kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Have a good day and do what your teachers tell you."

"I will."

Gohan looked up at his Daddy. He sniffed. Goku smiled. "You're going to be just fine, Gohan. Just be yourself."

Gohan nodded. "Okay, Daddy." He hugged his father's leg.

Goku laughed and picked him up. "I think you can give your Daddy a better hug than that." Gohan hugged his father tightly, as if not wanting to let go but Gohan was promptly placed down on the floor. "I'll see you this afternoon."

Gohan watched his parents leave the room. The teacher knelt to Gohan's level. "Hi, Gohan. I'm Mrs. Nozawa. Just go to a table and introduce yourself. We'll begin in ten minutes when class begins."

"Okay," Gohan said and walked to a round table where three children were--one boy and two girls. Gohan sat in a chair and all the children looked at him. He was nervous to be there.

A red haired girl with freckles smiled at Gohan. "Hi. I'm Cassie. What's your name?"

"Gohan. Son Gohan."

"I'm Laila," a pink haired girl introduced herself. "How come you have a tail?"

"I've always had a tail," Gohan said.

"Why there's a ball on your head?" Cassie asked.

"It's my Dad's. His grandpa gave it to him."

Cassie showed Gohan her watch. "My Mommy gave this to me."

Gohan looked at the watch. "It's nice."

"You're weird," a dark haired boy said.

"Weird?" Gohan said puzzled.

"He's not weird," Cassie said. "I think it's cool he has a tail and he doesn't have a weird name like you, Yoshi."

Yoshi stuck his tongue out at Cassie. "I say he is weird. What kind of kid has a tail and what kind of last name is Son. That's the dumbest last name I heard of."

"It's not dumb!" Laila said and bopped Yoshi on the head with her small fist.

"Ow!" Yoshi said and covered his head where Laila hit him. "Teacher!" Yoshi yelled. "Laila hit me!"

Mrs. Nozawa approached the group. "Now what's going on?"

"Laila hit me!" Yoshi pointed to Laila.

"He asked for it. He called Gohan weird and made fun of his tail and last name," Laila said hotly.

Mrs. Nozawa frowned at Yoshi. "We do not call each other names and Gohan isn't weird." She looked at his tail. "In fact, I think his tail is kind of cute."

Since the students already passed the special tests required for this specific preschool, Mrs. Nozawa began the lessons of what the average second grader would learn in public school. The lessons were easy to Gohan since his mother taught him at such a young age and worked with him diligently. Gohan was also a fast learner like his father.

At lunch, the children went outside to eat on the benches. Cassie, Laila and Yoshi sat with Gohan. The children looked surprise at Gohan's lunch. The children all had sandwiches, a juice box, a small bag of chips and for dessert a cookie, piece of fruit or cake, but Gohan had tripled of what his new friends had.

Cassie had to ask. "Are you going to eat all that?"

Gohan looked at his food and then at Cassie. "Yes." He noticed her odd stare. "Is something wrong?"

"That's a lot of food," Laila said.

"I told you he was weird," Yoshi said and Laila head him on the head again.

Gohan looked at his food and then his classmates. "This is what I always eat for lunch." He looked at the food Cassie, Laila and Yoshi had for lunch. "Is that all _you're_ going to eat? It's so small."

"It's enough for us," Cassie said.

"Okay then," Gohan said and begin eating. Much to the children's surprise, Gohan ate all the food he took out of his lunch sack.

After lunch, it was naptime and then more lessons. So far preschool wasn't that bad to Gohan. He met some really nice kids aside from Yoshi and it was turning out better than Gohan expected.

While Gohan was at school, Chi-Chi decided to have a picnic for her and Goku in the backyard of their home since they would be spending the day together and alone. It was the first time since Gohan's birth that Goku and Chi-Chi could do something like this. Chi-Chi leaned back and sighed heavenly. "I almost feel a bit guilty having this picnic while Gohan is at preschool. It's such a beautiful day to be outdoors. I hope Gohan is doing well. He was so nervous when we left."

"I'm sure Gohan's fine. You've prepared him well." He placed a hand over hers and squeezed it comfortingly. "Besides, I like spending this time with you and eating all this food."

"I wonder what you enjoy most."

"You feeding me."

Chi-Chi laughed. "I knew it." She looked up at the sky, watching the different shapes of clouds passing far above her and Goku. "This is the first time since Gohan's birth that we spent any time together alone."

"Yep," Goku said and rested his head in Chi-Chi's lap.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me are you?" Chi-Chi asked running her fingers through his hair.

"Nah," Goku said closing his eyes.

These were the days Chi-Chi enjoyed most with Goku--when it's so quiet and peaceful as it is now on this warm day. From her early marriage to Goku, Chi-Chi learned that a day like this was alien to Goku since he spent all his time training and fighting. He never just strolled in the forest taking in the scenery. Goku was too busy training to do that and a part of Chi-Chi wondered if he missed that. "Goku, do you miss fighting?"

"I do," he said not surprisingly to Chi-Chi. It was his life before her. Of course he would miss it. "Even though Piccolo was tough, the fight was fun."

"How can it be fun? Piccolo tried to kill you."

"I know, but I miss the thrill of a good fight--the excitement, the anticipation, the rush; thinking on your feet, being surprised. It's all exciting."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "I don't understand how you can enjoy something that can get you killed." Chi-Chi felt a cold chill rush down her spine as if she had a bad premonition. "You should be careful with what you wish for Goku. Suppose you get that good fight and die from it?"

"I won't die," Goku said confidently. "I'll figure something out. I always do." He opened his eyes to look at Chi-Chi puzzled. "Why do you hate fighting, Chi-Chi? You're a martial artist."

"Fighting's fine for you as long as you don't get hurt or killed, and I don't fight anymore, Goku. I'm a wife and mom now."

"You haven't lost your skill. I saw you using it a lot when you were getting your body back after you gave birth to Gohan."

"I have it but it's nothing compared to your skills. You're so far above me I can never be your equal in physical strength."

"So? It doesn't mean you're not fun to fight with." Goku got up and stretched. "Come on. Let's spar."

"Spar?" Chi-Chi looked at her husband as if he lost his mind. "With you?"

Goku held a hand out for Chi-Chi to take. "Sure. It'll be just like at the tournament. You give me everything you got and I run around avoiding you."

"All right." Chi-Chi took his hand and was lifted off the ground. They two walked a few feet from their picnic site and faced off. Chi-Chi saw Goku's adorable face and laughed. "I can't. You're looking so cute. Don't look at me like that. I can't concentrate."

"How should I look?"

"I don't know. Try to look how you were at the tournament--no, that won't work either. You looked so innocent then."

"I was," Goku said.

Chi-Chi sighed. This wasn't easy. "Goku, looking like that, you're making it difficult for me to--" she screamed as she saw one of Goku's punches coming her way. She ducked and swung her leg at him. "Goku, what are you doing?!"

"Trying to get you to fight," Goku said and threw another punch at her. Chi-Chi ducked and began attacking him. She threw her kicks and punches at him. Goku jumped in the sky and Chi-Chi was quickly after him. She gave it her best throwing her kicks and punches at him. When they landed, Chi-Chi went on the attack again and Goku dodged, jumped and ducked out of the way.

With quick speed, Goku appeared behind Chi-Chi and wrapped his arms around her. "Gotcha."

"As if I had a chance," Chi-Chi said and leaned on her husband.

"You could if you let me train you."

"Train me?"

"Why not?"

Chi-Chi shook her idea at the thought. "Goku, I don't have time for that."

"Of course you do. You don't cook and clean all day. Don't you want to be stronger?"

"I'm happy the way I am," Chi-Chi said turning herself around into Goku's arms. She rests her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. "You will protect me if I need it and I can defend myself. I am the strongest woman in the world," she said with a laughed, "married to the strongest man in the world."

"And together we created the strongest son in the world, if I was allowed to train him," Goku said absently.

Chi-Chi stiffened under Goku's arms. When her eyes met Goku's, it was full of anger. "Goku, we've talked about this."

"You talked and I listened."

Chi-Chi pulled herself from Goku's arms and walked away. "I'm not having this conversation with you, Goku."

Goku grabbed Chi-Chi's right arm, stopping her in her tracks. "If I can't train Gohan, then at least let me train him enough so that his tail doesn't weakened him when it's pulled."

"Goku…" she looked at her husband pleadingly. "Don't do this to me."

But Goku wouldn't stop not when the window of opportunity was opening right now. "I really want to train him, Chi-Chi. He's my son. I want to pass something to him just as my Grandpa did for me with his dragon ball and his martial art skills."

"I know you do, Goku," Chi-Chi said softly. Chi-Chi closed her eyes painfully. She couldn't give in. She wouldn't. She'd have to be strong.

"Then why can't I? I won't interfere in Gohan's studies. I promise." Goku sense tension in Chi-Chi and he was coming to realize this was a difficult decision for her. Why, he didn't know. "You don't have to say it now, but promise me you will think about it. I can take that for now. Just don't say no."

For the next five minutes, there was silence. Chi-Chi wrestled with this decision. She understood Goku's reasoning to want to train Gohan but her fear of Gohan being in a life and death situation like his father was, frightened her. She didn't want that for her son, but she also wasn't sure she could say no to Goku right now, not while he sounded like this. "All right, Goku," Chi-Chi said quietly. "I'll think about it."

"Great!" Goku said cheerfully and scooped Chi-Chi in his arms. Chi-Chi shrieked as she felt the ground fall from beneath her and found her and Goku in the sky.

"Ah! Goku, what are you doing?"

"I'm flying with you. If you let me teach you, then you can do this on your own."

Goku dipped low fast and Chi-Chi screamed. "Goku, not so fast!"

"Why not? It's fun this way! Whoo-hoo!" Goku laughed and took a sudden updraft.

Chi-Chi laughed as the breeze flew over her. Goku released his arms from Chi-Chi's waist and stretched out until he was holding her hand. "I prefer you hold me. I'll take that over learning to fly any day."

In the sky, they observed the people below them going about their lives, flying passed birds in the sky who were startled to see two humans flying in the sky with them. It was another half hour before they landed and walked back to their picnic site, hands enclosed around one another.

"There's something else I miss doing in the afternoon with you."

"Really what?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'll give you a hint. Remember before you were pregnant, we often took walks in the woods or we would go flying on Nimbus and then we would come home and do something before I went to hunt for dinner."

"I remember you would show me parts of the world you visit as a child and you showed me the home of the animals in the woods." She sighed thinking about those times. "I remember sometimes we would come home and--OH!" Her face turned a scarlet red. A wicked smile curved her face. "What do you have in mind, Goku?"

"I was hoping you'd make me some cupcakes."

"What?" Chi-Chi said surprised at his words.

Goku laughed and locked his arms around Chi-Chi. "Kidding." Goku suddenly picked Chi-Chi up and tossed her over his shoulders.

Chi-Chi laughed. "Goku, what are you doing?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Goku said.

"But we have to pick up Gohan in two hours," Chi-Chi tried to protest thought the thought of what they were about to do was exciting.

"We'll make it. I promise."

Goku and Chi-Chi returned to Gohan's preschool just as it was about to end. They really had to rush since they were getting too comfortable and were about to fall asleep after their lovemaking. Gohan ran happily to his parents and in the car ride home, told them about his first day of school and the new friends he met.

When they walked in their home, Chi-Chi was holding Gohan's hand. "For your first day of school, I'm gonna cook you a special meal," Chi-Chi said.

Gohan smiled up at his mother. "Thank you, Momma."

Chi-Chi and Gohan sat on the sofa. Gohan pulled off his book bag and took out the assignments his teacher gave him so Chi-Chi could look at it what he did during the day and assist him with homework if Gohan needed help. At this time, the phone rang and Goku offered to get it.

"Hello?"

"Goku?"

"Krillin?" Goku asked a little unsure and then he smiled as he realized it was his best friend he was talking to. "Hey, Krillin! It's been a while!" Goku said happily and then frowned. "How did you get my number?"

"Ox King gave it to us when Master Roshi contacted him. What's the deal, Goku? You leave us for five years and you never send us a letter or a phone call."

Goku frowned. He hadn't really given his friends much thought over the last five years. He was focused on his family and the time flew by. "I'm sorry, Krillin. I've been busy with Chi-Chi and--"

"Don't worry about it," Krillin laughed. "I can see you were busy with a pretty girl like Chi-Chi."

"Ooh, ask him if he's pafu-pafu, Chi-Chi!" Master Roshi asked in the background. "With those chichi's of hers, he had better or he's not a real married husband. Ask him if he learned how to slurp-slurp and--"

"Master Roshi, I'm not gonna ask Goku that! Don't you have any decency not to ask a married man, a man who was once your student that?!" Krillin yelled. "Sorry about that, Goku. As you can see Master Roshi has not changed his ways. Bulma and Yamcha haven't visit much either. So, Roshi and I thought it was time for a reunion. We're having it two Sundays from now."

"I'll be there!" Goku said and looked at his wife and son. 'They could meet Gohan.'

"Great! You can tell us what you and Chi-Chi have been doing in all these years. I'll see ya in two weeks, Goku."

"Okay. Bye."

"Goku, was that Krillin?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yep. He and Master Roshi are planning a reunion for everyone two Sundays from now. He wants us to come."

"Oh. You can go, Goku. I'll stay home," Chi-Chi said and looked back at Gohan's assignments.

"Don't you want to come?" Goku asked.

"Not really. You go and have fun catching up with your friends," Chi-Chi suggested.

"If that's how you want it." He was surprised about Chi-Chi. He thought she would want to come. "Can I take Gohan with me?" he asked.

"Sure. Make sure to be back by dark. Gohan has preschool on Monday."

The next two weeks went by in a blur. On the night before Goku was leaving to see his friends, Chi-Chi found herself looking at the bright, full moon. Since her family always go to bed early, Chi-Chi rarely had time to see it. There was also Goku's foolish superstition that a giant monster appeared on the night of a full moon. Chi-Chi had a hard time believing it, but did when Goku told about his home getting destroyed. Still, Chi-Chi didn't believe that the full moon caused it. She had seen the full moon several times as a little girl and a giant monster never appeared.

Chi-Chi closed the curtains and got in bed. She laid there waiting for Goku since he was taking a shower that night. On the dresser were the two of the three Dragon balls in their possession. Goku had been collecting them in his spare time as he sometimes went on journeys in the day. Sometimes it was to visit other lands and other times it was to find different places to train.

Goku stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and the other in his hair as he dried it. Chi-Chi took her eyes off the dragon balls and move them to her husband. "You're really planning on collecting all seven dragon balls?"

"Yeah." Goku discarded his towels and got in bed. "Gohan wants to see the dragon."

"That'll be nice. I want to see it, too. I never saw it. What will you wish for when you summon Shenron?"

Goku shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have anything to wish for. What about you?"

"I got what I always wanted," Chi-Chi said staring at her husband lovingly. Her soft gaze turned to laughter as something else came to mind. "We might anger Shenron for not having a wish and we summoned him."

"Ah, I'm sure we'll have something in mind when we get there."

"Why don't you ask Bulma for the radar?" Chi-Chi suggested. "You would find all the dragon balls sooner."

"I guess I could," Goku said and leaned back on the bed with his pillows behind his back. "I wonder how everyone's been doing all these years."

Chi-Chi laid on her stomach smiling at him. He really seem excited about this. "Do you miss them?"

"Yeah. They are my friends and I haven't seen them in five years."

"I think the reunion is nice, but I hope Gohan isn't too influenced by them. I don't want our son picking up any of their bad habits."

Goku looked puzzled. "What bad habits?"

"For one, Roshi and his dirty magazines. I don't want Gohan to see any of that."

"I'm sure Master Roshi would put them up. He rarely had them out when I was around."

"I hope Bulma isn't too lecherous. I remember the things you told me about her. A lady shouldn't behave that way."

"I doubt if Gohan would notice," Goku said certain of himself. "I know I didn't as a kid. Don't worry, Chi-Chi, everything will be fine. I'll look out for Gohan."

"And make sure--"

"To be back by dark," Goku finished her words. "I know. We'll be back by dark. I promise."

"Okay. I believe you." Chi-Chi stopped being worried about Gohan's welfare and focused on the happy reunion between Goku and his friends. "Your friends are going to be impressed by you and noticed you've changed a lot."

"Really? Me?"

"Yes!" Chi-Chi said. "Don't act silly. When they last saw you, you were a naïve young man. Now you're…" she laughed, "a not so naïve man. You were a person who didn't know what love was or how to give it and you became a man who loves deeply. You're also a father now, and that really shaped you and your priorities. You're also the man who gave me the happiest years of my life." Chi-Chi hugged him as warm, happy tears fell from her eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much."

"I know. I love you, too. You know that."

"Sometimes it's nice to hear you say it once in a while," Chi-Chi said and reached over to kiss Goku.

It was meant to be a simple kiss goodnight but it soon turned into something more. They made love once more that night and talked into the late hours of the night as they sometimes did before falling asleep in each other's arms and preparing themselves to start what they thought to be another, peaceful day.

The End

AN: I want to comment that Gohan was attending preschool when DBZ started. It's in the manga. That's it. Thanks for reading everyone. It's been fun. I hope I get meaningful reviews.

Gogirl: I never watched Dawson Creek so I don't know anything about Joey. Lana might be back since she left for the summer. Chloe won't. Yay! She annoyed me since the first season and she chose her curiosity over her friendship and Clark's wishes not to keep the info about his parents in the first season. I think Tom Welling resembles Christopher Reeve a little. I think it was good casting.

Lady Athena: I thought Gohan was adorable and cute as a kid, especially how shy he seemed and how he clutched onto Goku's pants leg. I think his father's and Piccolo's death help tarnished some of Gohan's innocence more than Krillin. I believe Krillin's death affected Goku more and erased _his_ innocence. He went off when he died both times, especially by Freiza. I wouldn't want to be the person who killed Goku's wife right in front of him. I agree with the Goten comparison and maturity too. If Goten went through what Gohan did, then he would've been the same way. I like to see those Gohan bashers go through what he did and not cry or be scared. After all he went through, Gohan was pretty brave, especially going to another planet at only five years old to help revive his friend. I think that "Brat" was also that last person to attack Danichan. To get rid of annoying people like that is to challenge them like getting them to email you and they shut up because they know they really would get attacked.

Anyway, yep tomato sauce gets rid of skunk smell. I was surprised myself when I learned that. If I ever go camping, tomato sauce is coming with me! FUNI screwed up a lot that it doesn't make sense and it's really sad since the people only watching FUNI's version won't know the truth. Oh, yeah, GT is a great series, if you forget everything that happened in DB and DBZ! Thank you on the compliment of my knowledge of DB series and manga. It's kind of a curse in a way because whenever I watch GT and I find an error, I usually scream at the TV. "That's not right! In DB or DBZ….." I even sometimes have a hard time reading the stories on FF.net because some are WAY off base on what happened in the series, but some have some minor discrepancies but I never say it because it's not important. I try to be knowledgeable in respectfulness to the series and how Akira Toriyama wanted it to be portrayed. I think any author of whatever work they create would want their fans to understand what they're trying to say and I want to know everything I can because when things are curious to me or don't make sense, I try to find out why so it does make sense. It's kind of fun to me. If there is something I don't like about a story, I don't review, because if I point it on it a polite way, then they would take it the wrong way like that author did to you. It doesn't seem anyone can take constructive criticism. I doubt they understand the difference between constructive criticism and flamming. It's over now. WHAA!!!

Noname: Well then I guess you missed this chapter. Have fun on your trip.

Jessica C: Let's see. If you were four and you witness some tall scary guy knock out your father, leaving him writhing in pain and then kidnap you, wouldn't you cry or be scared? Wouldn't you cry if you learned your father died? Wouldn't you be scared if you were left in the woods to survive for six months and you were only four years old? How would you react if you were five and you had to fight two scary monsters three to four times your size and you never been in a fight before? I hate it when people refer to Gohan as a big crybaby. He wasn't. Yeah, he cried but under the circumstances he was in but who wouldn't if they weren't in Gohan's shoes.

Moon Girl: My cliffhangers just get you coming back! Hee. Hee.

Marshmallow: Um, when did you start watching DBZ? Did you watch the Saiyan Saga? Piccolo changed in that Saga. He kind of became good since he made a friend with Gohan so it's kind of clear he wouldn't kill Goku since he was Gohan's Dad.

Carrie: Um, where did I get the idea to do that scene because I can't remember? I thought it came from my mind so maybe it came from something else I don't remember. Hee.Hee. Gohan skunk = Funny scene. Hee. Hee. I love parent/child bonding scenes. Yep, I did pull some memories from Gohan in DBZ because camping with his father really kept him alive in those six months.


End file.
